Sunrise
by Yutena
Summary: A coming of age story. 6 yr old Nessie is having a lot of firsts: 1st move, 1st high school, 1st crush and 1st family crisis. Can she learn to live with humans and accept that part of her nature? Canon. Completed 8/09.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.franfringement is intended.

Sunrise

_I may not be a lion, but I am a lion's cub, and I have a lion's heart._

--Elizabeth I

Chapter One

Happy Sweet 'Sixth' Birthday

Today is my sixth birthday though you wouldn't know it to look at me. I stand just over five feet tall with waist length curly auburn hair and piercing brown eyes. I walk with a grace and dignity that nobles would envy and my vocabulary far exceeds that of many college graduates. Yet, today I will only blow out six measly candles on the cake that Grandma Cullen has prepared. My unique, yet endearing family surrounds me. Mine and only two other hearts are beating in anticipation. I examine their faces.

Auntie Alice, who designed the lavender dress I wear, and my other Aunt, Rosalie, is ready with the camera she really hasn't put down since my birth a mere six years ago. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper overlook the shoulders of their wives with soft smiles. Grandpa Cullen and Grandpa Swan stand close by. Grandma Cullen brings in the cake wearing a smile wide with pride and love.

By my side are my dearest members—Momma and Daddy with their arms forever intertwined and my Jacob beaming at me. The normally bright and seldom used dining room is dimmed by twilight and the faces of my family are illuminated by the six glowing candles on the cake that bears my name in elegant script: Renesmee. Holding hands with Momma and Jacob, I take in a deep breath and blow….

As you might have guessed by now, I'm not your typical six-year old. In fact, I more closely resemble your average sixteen year old in both mind and body. I also come from a rather unique family. You see, my parents are vampires and my best friend is a werewolf…still with me? And if that wasn't enough to freak you out, I also have a power that enables me to project my thoughts into your mind. Trippy, huh. But other than the fact that in about another year I will essentially appear to be an nineteen year old woman, I'm pretty normal. I sleep and eat (well, we'll get to that later).

I take classes, at home mind you. Aging a year every four months precludes attending a traditional school. I don't really have many friends here in Forks where the constantly gloomy weather allows my family a relatively "normal" life. Therefore, I have pretty much lived in seclusion. My growth spurts and family's un-aging ways have forced us to limit our contact with the outside world. In fact, tomorrow we are moving.

All my aunts and uncles, including my mom and dad, have graduated from college, again, and they need to start over. An occupational hazard of life spent as perpetual teenagers. This time I will be starting over, too. It's going to be really weird going to high school in general, but even more so when my mom and dad will be going to class with me! And I'll have to be around humans, yuck. It's a long trip to Alaska to move closer to my vampiric cousins who share the same 'vegetarian' lifestyle. At least my Jacob is coming, though. Although he isn't too happy about more vampires in his life, he would loathe seeing me go alone.

But tomorrow is another day. Tonight it is about me and my family and being sweet six years old. So out go the candles and three of us actually eat the cake. The celebration continues with Daddy at the piano, Auntie Alice twirling me on the dance floor and Uncle Emmett insisting on giving me my six pinches with Jacob looking a little perturbed. Uncle Jasper just basks in the cheerful mood with a rare smile. Rosalie keeps yelling at Emmett to stop making silly faces for the camera, while Momma and Grandma Cullen share quiet exchanges while looking at me longingly. They are no doubt savoring the moment, for I change so quickly. Grandpa Swan mumbles congratulations and, after an awkward hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, heads out in his police car.

Soon Jacob takes me for a turn on the dance floor. He stands about a foot and a half taller than me and I comfortably settle my head into his chest. He is the best friend anyone could want and has kept me sane these last six years. I try not to cry as I catch Uncle Jasper with a slight concerned frown and Daddy stumbles a microsecond on the keys. They have both caught my mood, my thoughts: joy that I have the best life, mingled with the sadness and fear of the unknown awaiting me in my new life in Alaska, coupled with the knowledge that it is because of me we are moving there.

I hope I don't blow it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrise by Nancy Zey Page | 4

Chapter 2

A New Home

For most people, and I use the term loosely, moving is a long drawn out ordeal. Not for the Cullen family. Once we made up our minds to go, Auntie Alice, whose vampiric ability is to see into the future, was able to foresee any trouble we would have up to and including furniture placement. Uncle Emmett rented a truck and within minutes the Cullen women packed everything up and draped/boxed what we weren't taking as we would be back in a few human generations. The rest of our belongings were loaded up with inhuman speed and agility. Uncle Jasper would lithely toss a fragile vase to Daddy who would catch it in one hand while Grandma looked on with a hand to her throat and a quick in-take of breath. Aunt Rosalie would then quickly bubble-wrap it and carefully, yet swiftly, packs it away. It all looked like a blur as the only one with a heartbeat in the house woke up from her lonely sleep. I'm the only one who sleeps, too. By the time I finished breakfast (yep, you guessed it – the only one who eats, well, food, that is), the house was packed and everybody waits patiently for the human/vampire hybrid to get her butt in gear.

Momma and Auntie Alice were waiting in my room with boxes and packing materials so I could finish loading up my meager possessions. Well, comparatively speaking. I've only been alive for six years, but have managed to accumulate a lot of stuff. Most of it will be donated to charity because I hardly used any of it. My crib soon gave way to a fancy toddler bed and then to a canopied twin bed by the age of 1. Grandma and Rosalie are hesitant to part with most of these things so I'll have to sneak up and see if they are under wraps in the attic.

I enter my room which still boasts pale blush pink walls stenciled with delicate floral artwork, courtesy of Auntie Alice, with my own childish embellishments. I take in the span of white quilted comforter detailed with hand embroidery crafted by Grandma on the grown-up queen-sized bed whose headboard still bears the dings and gouges of my younger years temper tantrums. Momma and Auntie take me into their arms for a brief hug and we get to work. No trophies or awards to pack, but lots of pictures showing me growing rapidly amidst unchanging family members went into boxes. My amateur attempts at painting and favorite sketches are rolled in the corner by my flimsy easel. My eye catches the patched wall nearby with yet another example of my explosive temper. I blush at the memory of my antics- this time throwing my paint brush like a javelin through the wall when my color scheme didn't pan out. I share the moment with Momma, holding her cheek and we softly laugh. Daddy, the mind reader, had already understood my intention, but was too late to take the offensive brush from my maniacal clutches. Ah, to have the temperament of a three year old coupled with the strength of a lion. There are lots of such patches in this house.

Clothes ranging from onsies to gowns worthy of Oscar night and everything in between are still hanging in the huge walk-in closet renovated for the storage space. I have lived with Momma and Daddy in their cottage house given them by Grandma Cullen as a wedding present since my birth. Auntie Alice loves the fact that I am almost as fashion conscious as she is and she and Rosalie are constantly shopping for me. Momma just shakes her head because she is comfortable in more casual clothes and doesn't understand this 'girly' stuff. Yep, I'll admit it. I'm spoiled. How can you not be growing up in a family that can't have children? The toys and gadgets overflow in the remaining space in my closet – dolls to building blocks to tea sets to video game systems. I was rarely denied my material desires.

Normal humans have the distance that time affords them to separate the phases of their life. I remember being a toddler like it was yesterday because; well, it was only five years ago. By the time I was into Dora and Barney, a week would go by and give way to Barbie, moving still onto Bratz and High School Musical 8 a mere months later. Sleeping is almost an insult. One third of my brief life has been spent in quiet slumber essentially hastening the growing process. Fortunately, I had been blessed with a keen mind and am able to cram lots of learning into that short period of time. I have many able and willing teachers to patiently teach me art, history, languages and science. I have a doctor for a grandpa, a musician for a dad, a ballerina for all intents and purposes for an Aunt and learned history from those who have actually lived it. Plus, there are more degrees in my family than on a thermometer. My education has been well rounded. Tests have been easy. I simply press my hand up against the tutor's cheek and they can confirm my knowledge. It'll be interesting to see how I'll do when I actually have to write my answers instead of just thinking them. Ugh, new school – new town – new experiences. Better get packing. I catch Daddy watching me from the doorway with an expression that is a mixture of wistful and sorrow echoing my own as I pack up the rest of my belongings.

Soon the dreaded task was complete. Because I move at a more human pace I slowed everyone down and finished in time for lunch. Grandma made me a Panini sandwich and vegetable soup. God bless her for trying to get 'normal' food into me. I still prefer animal blood, but my hybrid body can process human food and I need to perfect the practice since I'll be spending a lot of my time around humans in my new home. I'll still get to go hunting on the weekends at least. It is very important to the Cullen family that I embrace my human nature as much as my supernatural one especially when it is most inconvenient.

"Thanks, Grandma" I say as she puts the plate on the counter.

"You're welcome, sweetheart", she replies with a smile and gives me a quick squeeze to my shoulders and leaves the kitchen. The Cullens have learned to leave me alone while I eat so I won't be so self-conscious being the only one. But someone plops into the chair next to mine at the counter. I turn and see Jacob with his brilliant smile.

"What's up, Nessie?" he asks using the nickname he gave me as a baby. It still ticks my mom off to no end if he says it just so.

"Hey, Jacob. I'm doing alright. Got the room packed up. How about you? Didn't expect to see you before Saturday". Today was Thursday.

"Just wanted to check up on you – see if you needed help"

I hear Daddy laugh as he enters the kitchen. "Yeah, just in time to help, huh – it's already done. Great timing." Daddy teases while refilling my soda with a wink.

"Hey, I got my own crap to pack up." Jacob retorts.

"Whatever. See you in a bit, honey." Daddy says as he kisses the top of my head and takes off. The Cullens are off on a last hunting trip before the drive. I sigh heavily in response. I wish I was going hunting but gotta 'act human' replaying the mantra from all the Cullens in a singsong voice. Jacob picks up on my mood and smiles conspiratorially.

"For old times' sake?" he offers. I grin right back at him and the two of us take off out the back door hand in hand before we hear Daddy growl in mock disapproval in the distance.

Jacob transforms into a wolf in one stride and I mount him like a horse and we take off into the woods. I breathe deeply the moist air rich with the latest rain. I'll miss the green and lush flora trading it in for the barren white-on-white Alaskan tundra. I know they have seasons and green in Alaska, but not like in Forks. I sigh and lean deeper into Jacob's fur as he runs further into the woods. Soon we are heading into Quileute territory.

"I thought we were going hunting?" I ask. I get a quick bark in return.

Then we pass through a small clearing and find fifteen additional wolves waiting in a semi circle. As we approach, I recognize Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry as they pad up to take their place beside Jacob. Almost as if on cue, they all phase back into human form and come towards me.

"We couldn't send you off without a going away party!" Jacob exclaims. The rest of the pack and Sam's pack are still instinctually a little wary of the Cullen clan and keep their distance except for Jacob and Seth. I guess this was the next best thing. Suddenly another cake is presented and a huge spread of food is set up. Everybody digs into the food and take their turns saying their goodbyes. I am really going to miss these guys. They are really my only friends outside of my family. After so many hugs and small expressions of farewell, I resolve to keep my composure and not start crying. I go up to Jacob and whisper in his ear:

"I still want to go hunting." Jacob responds by taking my hand and off we rush into the forest yet again. Hunting is oddly relaxing. I can clear my head and think of nothing but the prey. I need this especially now so I don't have to think about the past or my future. Soon a deer has my complete attention.

Sated and happy walking back to the house with Jacob, my Mom waits for us outside trying unsuccessfully to look angry with her hands on her hips but gives a sly smile to Jacob. I am sure Daddy has clued her into what happened since Auntie Alice is rendered blind whenever Jacob is around. I walk up to her, place my hand on her cheek and replay the party scene. She looks to Jacob now with grateful eyes and puts her hand over mine.

The sun is low in the sky and the inevitable is upon us. Jacob hugs me goodbye and takes off for his own car. He'll follow on his own. Uncle Emmett takes a seat behind the wheel of the moving van with Aunt Rosalie at his side. Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice drive her new Porsche, a brilliant red this time, and Grandma and Grandpa ride in the more sedate BMW. My parents round out the caravan with the Escalade. I might look sixteen, but they still think I'm too young to drive. Sigh. I gave one last hug to Grandpa Swan who stopped over earlier in his cruiser to say good-bye. I'll fly down for holiday breaks, but it'll still be months before I see the only truly human contact I've had in my short life. I slump into the back seat and look out at the house I've called home for so long and for the umpteenth time today attempt to hold back the tears. It starts to rain and my own unwilling tears begin to match its fall as I say my goodbyes to home. My parents give each other a knowing look. They take each other's hands and Daddy pulls out of the driveway toward our new future.

The drive is uneventful for the most part. Trees and pavement dominate the scenery with an occasional green sign confirming that we are heading in the right direction: north. My parents use this time to drill me yet again about how life will be with humans.

I have only been around humans for limited times when I go on family shopping trips or excursions far from Forks and those that might inquire about my relations. During these short exercises I would practice my human skills, namely, repressing the urge to kill them. The hunter in me prefers human blood over anything else, much like the rest of my family. I wasn't graced with the immediate self-control my mom has and don't have decades of self-denial to rely on like the other Cullens. My record remains clean on that score, but it is an act of will to not salivate when a lovely smelling human comes my way. After getting over the hunting instinct, I also have to refrain from using my superpowers, if you will. No bending things harder than a flimsy plastic spoon or crushing boulders with my hands. My incredible strength must be suppressed. And I've already told you about the whole eating human food thing. Finally, I mustn't use my hands to talk –you know what I mean. It gives the phrase "use your words" a new meaning. It's frustrating though because others always seem to misinterpret what I say. During some practice sessions Daddy will cheat and read my mind and eloquently state my case. Ugh. I have the vocabulary it's just that I am a visual person and words get in the way.

My parents fear that I'll be socially inept – duh! So they have had me practice my social skills using the internet. I've learned the lingo, technology and interests of kids my 'outward' age by trolling message boards, FaceBook and MySpace. Therefore I can now LOL, ROFL and twitter with the best of them, kwim? But interacting with teenagers on-line is one thing: dealing with them IRL (in real life) is another.

Daddy squeezes Momma's hand to let her know that I have long stopped listening to her lesson. I roll my eyes knowing that Daddy peeked into my mind to learn that I was tuning Momma out. I wish there was some way I could detect when he was doing that. It would make life so much easier. Ever try to sneak out or steal a cookie from the plate or avoid eating vegetables when you have a dad who can read your thoughts or have an aunt who knows what you'll do long before you make a move? Ugh! I catch Daddy softly chuckling while looking at me in the rearview mirror. See! He's doing it again. I huff and stare out the window again letting the monotonous scenery fill my mind.

Vampires can drive all day and night, but we hybrids have to take what Momma affectionately calls "human moments." So every few hours we pull over to let me get some food, stretch and use the restroom. I'm the only one in the house who actually uses the toilet. And I need to sleep at night. I need at least 9-10 hours a night or I'm worthless. Probably due to all the accelerated growing I'm going through. Since birth I have grown about 2-3 human years a year and expect to be a full grown adult by my next birthday. My kind, for lack of a better word, is very rare. My mom was human when she and Daddy conceived me. All other known human moms of vampiric dads have died while giving birth, if they lived that long. My dad loves my mom with intensity that's kind of freaky so he changed my mom immediately after she gave birth to me and saved her life (Go Daddy!). Others like me weren't so lucky and lost their moms. I haven't met any, well, once when I was like 4 months old, but it's cool to know that I'm not the only one.

Despite being burdened with these vampire tendencies, one thing I'm glad about is that I am not venomous. I hear that I bit Momma, Jacob and anybody else around (fortunately not Grandpa Swan) with my full complement of baby teeth with no ill effects. My skin has a different texture than humans. Even though it looks luminous and translucent it has an almost leathery feel and is just as impenetrable as a vampire. I am not as cold as vampires either, warmer than a human, but not nearly as hot as Jacob. I don't sparkle in direct sunlight like the Cullens so I won't get to miss as much school as my newly acquired siblings.

Oh yeah, that's the cover story. I am to be introduced as yet another foster child of the benevolent Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. So that means my aunts, uncles and even my parents are now my brothers and sisters. So, yes Momma, I'll add that to my ever growing lists of rules and regulations—stop calling you Momma and Daddy. You are now Bella and Edward. That's going to take some getting used to. No time like the present, right?

"So, _Edward_," I smirk, "where are we?"

"Canada, Nessie. Are you getting tired?" Daddy/_Edward_ asks.

"Yeah, a little," as I suppress a yawn.

"We'll pull over soon, sweetheart." Momma, um…_Bella_ turns and looks at me with worried eyes and pats me on the knee before turning around front again.

The rest of the Cullen family have continued on needing only to stop for gas refills while we pull into the McLeese Lake Resort in Williams Lake, Canada at around midnight. Daddy drives like a maniac so we covered the 500 miles in record time. It's a quaint little fishing lodge, but as long as it has hot water I don't care. As my head hits the pillow after my shower, I realize that my performance begins in just a couple of days. I hear my parents in the other room watching TV as they settle into a sleepless night. I shake the worries away and collapse into a deep sleep.

I wake the next morning and take care of my 'human' needs and look into the mirror to see what changed. Ah, my hair has grown another eighth of an inch. And hair has been growing everywhere as of late. I get out the razor and shave my legs—again. At least in Alaska I'll still be wearing pants most of the time so I don't have to worry about showing off my constantly hairy legs. Grandpa says that when I reach full maturity my hair growth should be more like a human. A girl can dream. I rinse off the razor and study the mirror again. My damp hair lies in ringlets around my fair complexion. I'm not nearly as pale as Momma or Daddy since I actually have circulating blood giving my cheeks a hint of color. I notice these tiny bumps on my cheeks – barely perceptible, but I note their increasing numbers as of late. I'll have to ask Grandpa about those.

I pull on a pair of hip riding jeans with a fitted t-shirt. I examine my figure in the mirror. Everyone tells me I'm beautiful, but all I see is tomboy. I am rail thin with few curves to give me a truly feminine appearance. Other than my long hair, I could pass for a guy, but I am way too frilly for that! I add some mascara and lip gloss for good measure and adjust my hoop earrings. I yank my hair into a pony tail and slip on my sandals. I give the mirror one last appraisal and declare myself ready for another boring day in the car.

My parents look like they haven't moved a muscle all night still in the same position on the couch watching TV. They are so weird, what do they do all night? They turn in unison and greet me with a smile. Momma has already been busy in the tiny kitchen and I smell the aroma of freshly scrambled eggs. For some reason, out of all the human food I tolerate, eggs are my favorite. No doubt Dad snuck away to buy groceries while I snoozed. It's a beautiful early fall day in Canada and I look out over the quiet lake noting that the die-hard fishermen have already retired for the day. I gasp as I glance at my cell phone and note the time. It's already noon! And Jacob left me a text: "awhfy? c u soon, N." I quickly type a brief reply: "ssdd :)" [translation: are we having fun yet? See you soon, Nessie; same story, different day, smile]

"Why didn't you guys wake me?!" I exclaim to my parents.

"We know you need your sleep, darling." Momma/_Bella_ replies giving a small hug around my shoulders.

I detest being the one who slows everyone down in this family. I wolf down the rest of my breakfast and hurriedly pack up my overnight essentials and join my folks out the door. The temperature is in the low sixties so hopefully nobody notices my parents wearing long sleeves with upturned collars, sunglasses and caps worn low on their foreheads looking intensely at the ground. The sun is shining brightly overhead, but people would mistake the slight flash of light off my father's hands as he opens the car door for the keys. To be honest, nobody is really paying any attention and I am comfortable in just my t-shirt. Inside the seclusion of the car with its heavily tinted windows we can relax a little. The gas tank is full from Daddy's shopping excursion earlier and as I plug in my ear buds we are off. Today we should cover about 1,200 miles especially with the way Daddy drives and I'll be the one pumping gas. One of the downsides of being able to walk in bright sunlight is you get forced to doing more unpleasant tasks like walking into McDonalds to get my food instead of the drive thru. Have I mentioned that I despise talking to humans? I set the playlist on my iphone and settle in for the long ride to our next stop: Whitehorse, Alaska.

As the seemingly never ending road rolls by I ponder my upcoming school experience. We are moving to Healy, Alaska, a remote town (aren't they all remote here?) and the municipal seat of the Denali Borough. If you thought Forks was small with about three and half thousand residents, well, the whole of Denali which encompasses 20,000 square miles has a whopping 1 person per 10 square miles. If you did the math that means a population of around 2,000 and that's for the whole county. The town of Healy has about half that. And the school? All grades, kindergarten through high school, attend our new school, Tri-Valley, where last year a grand total of fifteen students graduated. There are only five high school teachers in the directory. The seven of us will make a dramatic impact on the student body population. I'll start as a freshman claiming my age is 15 while Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper will start as sophomores. Momma and Daddy will be juniors. That means Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie will only spend roughly eight months in this charade as seniors. I am sure that I've mentioned that all my family members are frozen at 17-23 years of age. Grandpa Cullen will start a private medical practice. I'll start school on Tuesday- yippee. But for now I lay my head on another pillow in another hotel room. Tomorrow night I'll sleep in my new house.

Anticipation begins to form a knot in the pit of my stomach as we approach my new hometown. We are driving on Parks Highway, the main thoroughfare despite its painfully obvious lack of traffic. It's a balmy 53 degrees on this the 13th day of September: Happy Birthday, Momma. And her present is rapidly approaching. I lean anxiously against the glass of the car window. Mildly frustrated, I decide to go ahead and roll the darn thing down and stick my head out against the wind and look in awe at the beautiful sight in front of me. We are still a good 25 miles away from Denali National Park to the south and the majestic snow-capped peaks of Mt. McKinley dominate the skyline among the forests of comparatively squatty pines and evergreens. I continue gawking at the image until Daddy directs the car off onto Healy road and across the railroad track that hugs the Nenana River following its curvy path. Annoyed at the interruption of the picturesque scene, I turn my head around to the front and soon see another fantastic sight. The rest of the Cullen clan gathered in front of a driveway. As the car pulls to a stop I jump out to run up and hug my Aunties and Grandma. I have missed them so these two days, the longest we have ever been apart. When you grow so fast, time is measured in hours—an odd concept for vampires for whom eternity is all they see before them. Our joyful reunion is soon overshadowed by the presence of our new domicile.

I take in the view in front of me. Nestled in pine trees about a half mile off the road is what appears to be a ski lodge built into the side of a slopping hill. It's a wood paneled structure with multiple high pitched roofs boasting large panoramic windows to observe the wilderness outside. The outline of Mt. McKinley is visible in the distance. The lower level is a garage and work area with the main living area upstairs. It is faintly reminiscent of the main Cullen house in Forks in its seclusion and environs. Undoubtedly the moving van is unpacked and everything is already in its proper place. Uncle Emmett and gang got here sometime yesterday afternoon and it looks like we have already lived here for weeks with the van and used boxes already disposed of.

Holding hands with Momma, we walk the stone steps to the double front doors paned with etched glass. Grandpa Cullen dramatically opens the doors for us to reveal the vast foyer inside. Here the comparison to the Forks home ends. In contrast the light and airy feel of the Forks house, this home is more classical in styling with dark woods paneling the walls, elegant chandeliers and wall scones attempting to brighten the surroundings with marble and stone tile gracing the floors. The living room has as a dominant centerpiece a massive stone mantled wood burning fireplace already ablaze and as I have correctly guessed, the furniture is in place, though not with the familiar white, but rather with a dark, oversized leather ensemble. As I look around I see the small details that were carried over. I see that the antique Italian vase Grandma fretted over has made the journey intact. Daddy's baby grand piano sits by the window in the corner. Grandpa's beloved leather bound book collection sits on the built-in bookshelves flanking the fireplace.

Over the massive fireplace hangs a family portrait. I blush at the sentiment. It is one of my more successful attempts to paint that has been given such a place of honor. I study the faces I tried to portray in brushstrokes, getting a glimmer of their dramatic beauty and my eyes settle on the little girl surrounded by the love radiating from the other pale subjects. She isn't more than ten years old. Her bronze curls hang just a few inches past her warm ivory shoulders. Her cherubic face still contains remnants of the baby she once was and her soft brown eyes are filled with glee as her small mouth opens wide in laughter. I remember painting this picture about a year and half ago and also remember well the memory I tried to capture forever. My family posed for the portrait leaving an empty space. I took the mental snapshot and painted from memory that scene though my family would have stayed as still as statues for as long as I needed them to. The little girl was added from a vivid recollection of a time when Daddy surprised me while I was brushing my teeth. He came up from behind me, lifted me up and began tickling me mercilessly. I recall laughing hysterically while seeing my reflection in the mirror. It is this child I have painted in the family portrait hanging in this new home.

Auntie Alice prances up to me and hurriedly takes my arm interrupting my reverie. "Come on, come on", she urges me, "We got to show you your room!" and dashes off up the curved staircase to the third level. My parents follow close by as I bound up the stairs to chase Auntie Alice to the room at the end of a hallway. With dramatic flair, she opens the brown paneled door and announces "Ta-da!" excitedly bouncing on her toes in anticipation of my reaction. For someone else entering this room it might not be a pleasant one. The room is completely white – white walls, white tile on the floor, even the back of the wood door my hand is resting on is white. However, with an artist's eye I don't see a void; I see a blank canvas and my lips curve into a sly smile as I am already envisioning the images that will soon fill that canvas.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Nessie!" Auntie Alice giggles while giving me a rocking hug. With her foresight she can already see the completed project. "It'll be perfect," she whispers in my ear. Still giggling, she dances out of the room down the hall. My parents now enter my room. Daddy already beams with pride, having undoubtedly peeked into Auntie Alice's mind to capture a glimpse of the renovated room. He's such a spoil sport. How can I ever surprise anyone in this family?!

Momma wraps her arm around my waist and explains: "This is your space to do with what you want. Your old furniture and supplies are in the garage. Move in when you're ready." She gives me a kiss on the check. She turns to face Daddy and they both leave holding hands and soundlessly close the door.

I sit on the floor in the center of this white room and sob.

When I awoke I found myself in the darkened room wrapped in a blanket with a pillow under my head atop a mattress on the floor. Someone thoughtfully took care of me while slept. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up to my cell phone paging me that I had a text message. I glance at the message left over an hour ago from Jacob letting me know he was now in town. I made a quick reply that we would meet up soon. Right now I just stared at the ceiling letting reality to sink in. I turned to look at the colorless walls and decided to get to work. I quietly opened my door despite knowing the whole household is up and doing their own things. I was undisturbed as I made my way down the stairs to the garage and easily found my equipment. Close by were fabric drop cloths and ladders and stools of various heights. I smiled at the unending thoughtfulness of my family. I grabbed my charcoal pencils and silently pad my way back to my room to begin my outlines.

By the time the sun was peeking out from the horizon I had most of the rough work of my mural completed. I heard a soft knock at the door and Aunt Rosalie entered with a tray of fruit and granola cereal. Vampire hybrids need their fiber. My stomach grumbled in response and I thanked her. She nodded appreciatively at the drawings thus far and left me to work. I ate breakfast and continued with my designs. However, a few hours later I was exhausted and napped on the floor amidst paint fumes and streaming sunlight.

Later that Sunday night Jacob made his appearance at the Cullen residence. I heard his low whistle as he entered my room unannounced. His face was shining with open admiration at my feeble attempt to recreate Forks inside my room. In one corner was a replica of the old Forks house with drawings of the Cullen family members. The opposite wall bore resemblances of the Quileute tribe in various metamorphoses. And on yet another wall shows the Swan residence with Grandpa Swan posed by his police cruiser. It will take me weeks to finish the project, but it was taking a definitive shape. I'll have to consider furniture at some point, but for now I'm content to sleep on the floor. As I notice Jacob's entrance, I put my pencil down and stand up to give him a big hug. He takes me in his arms and spins me around with my feet swinging.

"It's about time you showed your face around here," I tease, happy to see his familiar face.

Jacob laughing says, "I could say the same about you! I was wondering why you hadn't called me yet and now I know why. This is impressive, Nessie." He nods while scanning the room then he stops at the Quileute tribute. "You even got Sam's big head right. Now, who is this handsome wolf over here?" as he points to the russet colored one, knowing full well the answer.

"You, silly," I reply as I playfully punch him in the stomach.

"Ow, that's hurts," he complains with his hands over his stomach and a slight smirk. Not much can hurt him not even a strong vampire much less a hybrid like myself. And if by some strange chance he did get hurt his miraculous healing will remove all traces of injury within hours.

"So, have you taken a tour of this thriving metropolis, yet? Looks like you haven't been out of this room to be honest," Jacob accuses.

"Nope, I just got a passing glance on the way in from the highway. I was too busy checking out the mountains," I confess.

"I think you did see the whole town, then", he jokes.

I chuckle knowing he is probably right. Then I jerk up with a start. "What day is today?" I demand.

Jacob shakes his head thinking I'm such a ditz sometimes, for sure. "It's Sunday, where's the fire?"

Oh, man! I race out the door yelling over my shoulder, "It was Momma's birthday yesterday and I forgot!" I rush down to the main living area and don't see anybody. I sigh in frustration wondering where everybody is.

"They're out hunting. Relax, Nessie. You're such a girl sometimes."

"Shut up, Jacob" I snort, "So why didn't anybody bother to invite me," I pout. Opps, I am such a girl.

Jacob can't resist laughing at my expression. I then remember I haven't showered or anything today. I'm still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and my hands are covered in charcoal dust and it's embedded under my fingernails. I'm about to tell Jacob to leave so I can clean up a little when he replies:

"I'll invite you."

I perk up and figure the local wildlife won't care that I look like a mess. We are just about to walk out the front door when the Cullens come back from their excursion. Momma's face brightens when she sees me and comes running to give me a hug.

"How's the room coming along, Sweetheart?" she inquires.

"It's coming. Sorry about blowing off your Birthday yesterday, Momma – I got carried away in my room," I say apologetically.

"No worries, dear. I'll have plenty more." Mom placates and everyone chuckles. "Your birthday was the important one this year," giving me another gentle squeeze.

"So, how's the local wildlife, Uncle Emmett," I ask knowing he is our resident carnivore connoisseur.

"It's just Emmett now," Momma/Bella gently reminds me. I can't repress a small sigh.

"Fantastic! Tons of grizzlies!" Emmett enthuses and exchanges high fives with Jasper and Daddy/Edward. My pout returns.

Jacob interrupts the revelry. "We were about to head out ourselves."

"Oh, no, no, Sweetheart, you need to rest up. You spent all day on your room and need to prepare for Tuesday morning," Bella contradicts. She certainly got the mom thing down.

"And won't hunting make me more rested?" I sullenly retort.

Edward raises an eyebrow at my tone, yet he puts his hands on Bella's shoulders and agrees, "I think a quick trip would be good. Tuesday is going to be enough of challenge without thirst getting in the way,"

Bella reluctantly agrees by nodding her head with a brief huff. She turns to Jacob and warns with a wagging finger, "Just an hour, ok! She needs to sleep."

"So do I, _Mommy_," Jacob teases. Bella's shakes her head, pinches the bridge of her nose while Jacob and I exchange grins of victory. Without giving anybody a chance to stop us we're off.

"Don't go too far!" Bella yells out after us. I swear she thinks I'm still three years old.

We venture into the woods surrounding the house. At nine o'clock the sun finally surrenders. A full moon is peeking out from behind the clouds rapidly bathing the area in its reflected light. It looks quite mystical as I listen to the unfamiliar new chirps and twitters of the Alaskan night. Jacob and I are uncharacteristically taking our time examining the novel aromas and sights. Jacob's wolf nose is much more sensitive than mine and I hear his quick sniffs and snorts in rapid succession. My sense of smell is also dull in comparison to vampires but it is more acute than a human. It is just one more way in which I fall short of the vampiric ideal. Jacob and the Cullens are always complaining about how the different species stinks. They all smell wonderful to me with their unique fragrances. However, even with my diminished olfactory organ, I can smell the subtle variations of the flora and the animal life… ah. I'm convinced that Uncle Emmett was right and I breathe in deeply savoring the delicious aromas. The hunt is on.

We nonchalantly walk into the house at eleven o'clock. Momma is not fooled and shoots us a look of disapproval. "Yeah, whatever Bella", I silently grumble. I'm happy and full and nothing will be bringing me down. I glance around the occupied living room. Daddy and Momma are playing chess. Momma is the only one who can really test him since he can't read her mind unless she lets him. I smile as she effectively forks Daddy's queen and rook with her knight. She learned the game real fast. Auntie Alice is sketching a new pattern for a dress. Where she plans to wear all these clothes she designs I don't know, but they are all lovely. Uncle Jasper is reading a text on Tau Buddhism while Grandpa likewise pours over a new medical journal. Grandma is rapidly crocheting a sweater undoubtedly with an eye to the harsh winter ahead. Auntie Rosalie is softly humming along with her ipod as she rests her head in Uncle Emmett's lap. He is occupied with the NFL results on ESPN. I sigh in satisfaction that everyone seems to have made this house their home so quickly. Jacob gives me a quick hug as he takes off to his own apartment in town. He can only tolerate vampires for so long. An unexpected yawn escapes my lips and I know it's time for bed. Bella walks to me and escorts me around the room as I hug and kiss goodnight all my family members. I might be six years old but I still love being tucked into bed, albeit a mattress on the floor at present, by my lovely Momma who hums a quiet song as she brushes the hair from my face. After Momma places a kiss on my forehead, I soon fall into a deep contented sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 7

Chapter 3

A Brief Reprieve

I wake up on Monday morning, still a little groggy at ten o'clock. Ugh. Momma was probably right about not having a late night last night. Class starts at eight-thirty sharp tomorrow morning so I'll need to readjust my erratic sleep schedule in a hurry. I can now appreciate the wisdom in waiting until Tuesday to start school. I secretly wish we could postpone yet another day. I'm anxious about the whole thing. I am still fretting as I finish my shower and detangle my stubbornly curly hair. I think I'll let Auntie Alice cut it today. I don't need the fuss and bother every morning. I leave my private bathroom and look at the walls of my bedroom with its black scratches on white walls, resisting the urge to change this and add that. But now is not the time. After breakfast Grandma is taking me to school to register.

I slowly walk down the stairs, my stomach churning with anxiety. _Jez, and school starts tomorrow. If I'm this stressed now, good grief! I have got to pull it together._ I silently chastise myself. Daddy gives me a quick look of reassurance. I give a grim smile in response. He tries so hard. It's so in his nature to make everyone else happy and safe. Grandma presents me with a plate of scrambled eggs. Usually I enthusiastically eat my favorite human food, but I don't have much of an appetite today.

The rest of the household will stay home while Uncle Jasper and Grandma will accompany me to school to register. Grandma because she's the Momma now and Jasper is my portable stress-reliever in case I lose it. And I have been known to lose it. Uncle Jasper's vampiric talent is to influence the moods of people around him.

Yes, almost everybody in my family has a superpower as if being an immortal and impervious vampire wasn't special enough. Guess I shouldn't complain. I got the long end of the stick in that department with my thought transference ability. I've already told you that Daddy can read minds, Auntie Alice sees the future, Uncle Jasper is a mood manipulator and Momma can form mental shields around people. Let me clarify that one. Momma can block out Daddy's power and prevent him from using it on others if she is shielding them. However, it doesn't work against physical attacks so it does no good in the countless arm wrestling re-matches with Uncle Emmett. Apparently, Momma kicked his butt when she was a newborn much to the amusement of Daddy. But those days are over and Momma's strength is more tempered now. All the other Cullens are just your normal, everyday vampire.

Well, with one notable exception for all of us Cullens – we abstain from human blood, now. I think Grandpa is the only one of us who has never tasted it. Maybe, Grandma, too, I'll have to ask her. Momma drank it when she was pregnant with me. Don't know if that counts since she was still human, but a Cullen nonetheless. I drank the stuff as a newborn babe myself but was weaned after few months despite my protests. As Daddy and Grandma were turned into vampires, saving them from certain death by Grandpa, they adopted the "vegetarian lifestyle" by partaking only of animal blood. Not as tasty, but it satisfies the thirst. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper sought out our family after learning of our unique approach. Lastly, I was born into it with no choice in the manner as if I would make a different one.

Alright, enough stalling, let's get going. I get in the car with reluctance as I glance at Bella whose eyes are filled with worry and Edward standing confidently behind her. They should be called 'BelWard' or something like that since they act like they are same person—inseparable. I attempt give a confident wave from the backseat and settle in for the short drive to the administration building.

You would think Bella would be more worried about herself since this is her first time as a high school student since becoming a vampire. She did earn a college degree, doing so via a distance learning program. She and Daddy were both accepted to the University of Alaska and Dartmouth while in high school. The plan was for her stay human a little longer or attend school after the newborn period, but nobody expected little ole me to show up. So, Momma decided to go the internet route. She didn't want to miss a day of me growing up living in either New Hampshire or here. I guess we could have moved, but the family decided to stick together for my sake. Who elected me center of the universe? And we ended up here in Alaska regardless.

"Here we are," sings Grandma/_Mom_as the car pulls into the small parking lot in front of a nondescript building boasting an easily overlooked placard sign: Denali Borough School District. Just a few buildings down Suntrana Road is Tri-Valley School where I'll go tomorrow. I swallow hard at the sight. With trepidation I get out the car and take the march into the squat building following _Mom_ with Jasper bringing up the rear. We walk into small room with flyers, posters and filing cabinets lining the walls. The air still retains a musty smell of heating oil despite the open windows letting in a mild breeze. And of course, there is no denying the single human heartbeat behind the desk.

"It's ok, relax," Jasper smiles with his hand briefly squeezing my upper arm and suddenly a warm sensation relaxes my muscles. It's better than a massage. My body is appearing calm, but the mind still strives to break through the mental wall to fight or flight, preferably the latter.

"Good Afternoon, how can I help you?" a friendly face inquires. The middle-aged woman is wearing a short sleeve linen shirt and Bermuda shorts despite the cool 52 degree reading on the outside thermometer. She sits behind a desk with papers and folders stacked neatly by a surprisingly modern computer. "Oh, you must be the Cullens. We have been expecting you."

"Yes, thank you," _Mom_ greets warmly as she shakes the woman's hand with the slightest of grips. With it being cool outside everybody has cold hands. The woman, presumably Leslie Walker given the nameplate on her desk, gives us a quick second appraisal. Unable to help herself she takes in my _Mom_'s poise and stately beauty. _Mom_ looks like a forties movie star with silky blond hair and always dresses in well tailored classical clothing. Then I feel Ms. Walker's eyes on me and they widen just a smidgen. People always do that when they see the long bronze hair trailing just past my waist now. The frenzy of curls sheaths my slender frame, practically hiding me and I instantly regret not bringing a ponytail holder. I make a mental note to definitely get Auntie to cut my hair today. Uncle Jasper behind me gets just a glance as the woman's eyes again appraise my face. I blush slightly at the unwanted attention.

With a stutter, Ms. Walker hands a folder to _Mom_, "Here are the records your children's old school forwarded. Please check that they are complete. I don't seem to have any records for a Miss…" she asks as she refers to a page, "Ren-is-me?"

"Renesmee" _Mom_ corrects.

"Nessie, for short" I blurt.

Ms. Walker turns to me and gives another slight double take. _I have GOT to get rid of this hair_ I silently exclaim. Gratefully, Ms. Walker returns her attention to _Mom_.

"Yes, for _Nessie_", she emphasizes_, _"We do need those records within the first month of her attendance here. Has her school been notified?"

"She has been homeschooled her whole career. Will that be a problem?" _Mom_ inquires.

Ms. Walker again turns her attention to me, this time with raised eyebrows and then back to _Mom_. "She'll have to take placement tests in reading and math. Does she have any assessment scores?"

"I have the results of several intelligence evaluations here with me," _Mom_ states as she offers to Ms. Walker the paperwork.

Again with the raised eyebrows as Ms. Walker scans the sheet.

_Yeah, I have an IQ of 140 – what of it lady? Can I go to school now?_ I start to fidget. Jasper gives my arm another brief squeeze and the warmth soothes. _I can do this, I can do this_ I silently chant.

Ms. Walker inserts the new paperwork into the folder and shuts with it finality. "Everything appears in order for the rest of your children, but Miss Cullen here will need further assessment to be sure she is at the right level. You have recommended a freshman placement, but given her results here, we want to make sure she is sufficiently challenged."

"What does that mean?" I again blurt out without thinking.

"Well, dear, after you take some examinations we will decide whether we should place you as a junior or senior. You might be only 15…," _If she only knew my _real_ age_ I inwardly jest, "…but your IQ suggests that you might be more advanced," Ms. Walker continues.

A junior or senior! Wow, why don't I just skip high school altogether and head for college. But I already know that argument will be met with resistance. College graduates are registering for high school right along with me so brains don't excuse one from the parody of youth in the Cullen family. Sigh. I figure they want me to go through high school straight this time to see what I am capable of. Next time the Cullens will have the foresight to forge records for me to avoid this whole debacle. I bet Auntie Alice can tell me the final verdict.

"Thank you, Ms. Walker. Nessie will perform on any evaluation you see fit," _Mom _politely offers.

"Good. Let me see if we can get a proctor here tomorrow for the assessments." I brighten at the idea of not having to start class tomorrow – tests don't scare me. Oh, then again, I actually have to _write_ the answers. My mood deflates again. I see Uncle Jasper give a slight shake of his head in exasperation. "Mrs. Cullen. I'll give you a call later this afternoon when the arrangements have been made."

"That will be perfect," _Mom _answers as Uncle Jasper and I are already walking out the door.

"Welcome to Healy!" Ms. Walker shouts out at our retreating figures.

In the car I breathe a sigh of relief at my good fortune. "Has Auntie foreseen any of this?" I ask.

"She only sees what she specifically looks for. She was so focused on the move and getting settled that I don't think she thought to look into the school details," Jasper offers.

Guess I'll have to ask her while she is giving me that haircut.I consider while staring out the window on the quiet drive home.

Speaking of the devil, Auntie jumps up to greet me as soon as we open the front door. Momma and Daddy in the synchronization they share also look to me with unanswered questions in their eyes. I can almost detect the strain Daddy exerts as he examines my thoughts in his urgency to find out what happened. _Can't you wait two seconds, guys?_ I silently chuckle. I finish walking into the living room and press my hand to Auntie's cheek. Let Daddy read her mind for the scoop. Sorry, Momma, you have to wait your turn. I've got questions for Auntie.

"We were so worried about how you would handle the stress of moving and being around humans that we totally forgot about the schoolwork itself," Daddy states with exasperation like this was his fault. Momma looks up at Daddy quizzically. She's still out of the loop. To spare Daddy having to repeat himself I use my talent to fill her in.

"Oh" is all she has to say as she sinks into the couch. "What now Alice" Momma asks as she turns to Alice.

"Hmmm, this is a pickle. Give me a minute, guys," And Alice's eyes become vacant as she tunes into herself. Jasper steps up beside her. You can tell he doesn't like to leave her side when she appears this vulnerable. We all stare at her while we await her vision. It's a good thing she can't see us. I would be uncomfortable with all this attention. Soon, her eyes refocus and she turns to Grandma and announces "There's been a change of plans."

All of us gather in the dinning just off the kitchen's butler's pantry. The old Queen Anne style table that carried my birthday cake just a few short days ago blends in well with its new quarters boasting matching wood wainscoting and bright picture windows under a magnificent crystal and bronze chandelier. Now it serves as a conference table for eight and a half anxious vampires.

Alice begins. "It's a little hazy, but I do see Nessie at school. The question is which one. There appears to be a lot of kids in the class and they are all the same age. My thought is you are going to blow the scores out of the water tomorrow and they are going to suggest you skip high school and take a GED exam or something or other and graduate early. I think the time frame is up to you. That's why the details are fuzzy. Sorry I let you down."

"No, no, Auntie," I immediately consol, "it's not anybody's fault. I'm just too damn smart for my own good."

"_Nessie!"_ Momma scolds, "We'll have none of that language here, young lady."

I sigh. I think we have bigger problems here than just my colorful use of the English language. She has only been 'alive' for 25 years you think she would cut me some slack.

"So, should I blow the test tomorrow to keep the original plan?" I suggest.

"Hell, no," Daddy exclaims, earning him his own glare from Momma for language. Emmett and I chuckle under our breaths. "One of the things we wanted to accomplish by moving here is primarily to get out of Forks. We were overstaying our welcome and people were beginning to talk. Let me rephrase, at least they were _thinking_ about us and that's our cue to move. Second, we wanted to begin to inculcate you into human life and offer you those experiences. We all know you are smart, but despite our multiple rounds in the educational system, we appear to have underestimated your talent as our own bias. So, yes, as you so succinctly put it, you are 'too damn smart for your own good.' " Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper burst out in laughter and Momma just shakes her head with a good natured laugh slipping through.

Jacob walks in with a puzzled look. "What did I miss?"

"Little Miss Einstein over here just might skip high school altogether," teases Uncle Emmett. My cheeks immediately flush with embarrassment.

"Is that so?" I put my hand to his cheek and Jacob is immediately brought up to date. "So, what's the big deal? Always knew you were a smart ass," another round of chuckles ensues. "I do have to agree with Edward, though. You shouldn't flunk the test tomorrow." Edward nods in approval.

"OK." I concede. Grandma's cell phone plays its ringtone. She answers and soon hangs up with minimal conversation.

"That was the school," as if we couldn't guess," and they want Nessie in for testing from 10 am till 3." A long day is all I can think off. Nerves start in. _What if I'm not really as smart as those tests say? _

"You'll do fine, sweetheart," Daddy intones.

"At least you won't have to start at eight-thirty like the rest of us low-lives," grumbles Uncle Emmett.

"So that is the plan going forward? What is going to happen to me?" I worry.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Grandma consoles while patting me on the shoulder. The others stand up and go do whatever it is they do, the impromptu meeting wordlessly adjourned. Auntie Alice approaches and says:

"Everything will be fine. Nothing is decided yet. Just do your best and we'll take it from there. Don't worry!" After six years in this family they still haven't appreciated the worry wart I have become.

"Can you cut my hair, please? The lady at the office kept bugging out on it." I implore Auntie Alice.

"Sure, I can do that. I knew you were going to ask me," Auntie conspires and leans in closer to whisper, "and by the way, it wasn't your hair she was noticing – it was you." I guffaw at the idea. No way can anybody see anything of beauty in this waifish body of mine. While I am still in my apparent bout of self-denial, Auntie takes me by the hand and leads me to the bathroom to cut my hair.

Aunt Rosalie looks to be on the verge of tears, at least she would be if she could actually cry, as the hair is flying. It looks like a scene from Edward Scissorhands as the blades flash light throughout the room in a blur. I stare into the mirror observing the spectacle hoping I haven't made some tragic mistake. Aunt Rosalie quietly grabs a tendril from the air and turns away from the doorway. I have had haircuts in the past and she is always a little melancholy afterwards.

Now I feel the tug of a brush as Auntie Alice begins to blow dry my resistant curls straight. I can feel her frustration as her inhuman speed can't hurry the process. Soon I can begin to see the style begin to take shape. My hair length has been shortened to a few inches below my shoulders with the curls temporarily tamed. Wisps of hair frame the sides of my face and cover a portion of my forehead in a side part. My face is now prominent and its angular lines reveal my obvious parentage. The nose is my mom's, but the chin and mouth are all my dad's. From photo albums I recognize that my eyes are the same shape and color as my mom's pre-vampire, a deep rich brown. I happen to be the only one in the clan with a unique eye color. Yet another consequence of vampirism is that regardless of your natural pigmentation, your irises are reborn as bright crimson. Depending on your diet, they will eventually fade into a milder, yet still disturbing, red or into a vivid amber color. I sure you can guess what my shade my Momma's eyes now hold.

"I just love makeovers!" Auntie Alice chimes, "Your mom hates to sit for me like this." Even just standing still Auntie Alice exudes limitless energy and enthusiasm. Breaking out her make-up suitcase that rivals those for a professional model's, she slathers, buffs and brushes my face to succumb to her will. At last, the ordeal is complete, yet barely an hour has passed since the scissors were first picked up. I open my eyes to gaze at my reflection having decided to patiently wait until now for the reveal.

I am stunned into silence. I actually look like a model that deserves such a makeup ensemble. Auntie Alice has worked wonders and using a natural color palette delicately emphasized those eyes I was ruminating on just minutes ago. My mouth is gently enhanced making my lips appear a tad bit fuller. My milky skin has been kissed with a touch of warmth and my high cheekbones received just a dusting of color giving them further definition. It is amazing what little bit of makeup can do.

Auntie Alice beams with pride at her creation as she bounces away on those toes. I don't recall her entrance, but Momma approaches and looks into the mirror with me, her hand resting on my shoulder, and it is readily obvious that I am my mother's daughter. It is ironic to contemplate that by the year's end I will match her physical age and we will truly look like sisters. Not twins, mind you, I could never approach her level of beauty. I wish Daddy was here so I could capture the moment in my mind and immortalize it on canvas. Unable to speak, I put my hand to my mother's face and if my Momma could shed tears, she surely would.

"It's not the make-up Sweetheart, it's _you_ that is beautiful," Momma softly chides. I continue to stare into the mirror with doubtful eyes. You see all of the Cullens are obscenely beautiful and frozen at their peak, Momma especially. There is no way I even compare in this gangly body coupled with imperfect skin camouflaged by Aunties artistry.

A leering whistle echoes in the bathroom turned beauty salon. I had totally forgotten Jacob was still in the house. Playfully, I spin around, strike a pose and flutter my eyelashes. Jacob teases by grabbing his chest with one hand and shading his eyes with the other hand as if from bright light. We break down in laughter.

"Hello, Jake," Momma greets Jacob and leaves the room giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jacob and my mom go back even further than she and Daddy. Momma visited Forks as a child spending an annual summer month with Grandpa. Grandpa's best friend is Jacob's Dad, Billy Black, so Jacob and Momma played together as kids. She moved full-time to Forks her junior year in High School. That same year she met my dad and the supernatural became the natural in her ever expanding world. Momma didn't learn about the whole werewolf thing until about 2 weeks after Jacob himself did when the symptoms emerged the following year. He had been raised hearing the tribal legends, but his generation dismissed them as myths. Soon a total of sixteen members of his cohort learned otherwise.

Being a werewolf has its advantages and disadvantages. The most obvious is shape-shifting. Select members of Jacob's tribe aren't werewolves in the strict sense: it's just a relatable term to use. The blessed or cursed, depending on your perspective, descendents of the Black and Uley tribal elders of old began to revive the ancient mythology of the Quileute in response to the presence of vampires in the vicinity. The afflicted have the ability to morph into giant, horse-sized wolves at will. While in this state they commune with the rest of their pack sharing all of their thoughts regardless of their intentions. Thus, they each know each other's business rather intimately. They also are subject to the Alpha of the pack, the indisputable leader. When invoked, the Alpha's final word on a matter is indeed final and is to be irrefutably obeyed.

Other side effects, visible even when in human form, are their startling height, often reaching well beyond six feet, and their arresting heat. A perfectly healthy shape-shifter will register a temperature of 108 degrees. Grandpa Cullen had become the physician of choice, an ironic turn of events given the early relationship between the Quileutes and the Cullens back in Billy Black's grandfather's day, though they rarely need such medical attention. The wolves have miraculous self-healing capabilities and Grandpa is really only there to set the bones so that they will heal properly. A final notable quality is that as long as the person continues to use their shape-shifting ability, their physical aging is arrested. Therefore, Jacob still looks about sixteen though his true age is closer to twenty-four. I'm surrounded by juveniles.

Despite the long history shared with my Momma and the recent trans-species truce, there is still a trace of animosity between BelWard and Jacob in the seemingly friendly banter. However, the camaraderie between Jacob and I is genuine. It appears that the friendship that once existed between him and my mom has transferred to us. I remember Jacob from my birth. He was there at the delivery and has rocked me to sleep many a night during my brief interlude as an infant. His infinite patience was blissfully appreciated as we played countless games of peek-a-boo, keep away, and stacking blocks. And of course there were the pony rides. What child won't be thrilled with their own personal wolf taking them on trail rides in the woods? Jacob even subjected himself to an actual saddle and bridle at my insistence. I don't think I ever heard Aunt Rosalie laugh as hard as when she helped me settle on his back that day. He endured endless tea parties and pleaded alongside me to my family to buy me the latest and greatest toy. He would parade me around his pack and they would tolerate me as well. Wonder if they had to since he is their Alpha – but never mind. Jacob has been a constant ear as I have expressed my worries and fears about this move. I love him as if he were family, because in a lot of ways he is.

Even now, as Jacob reads a magazine lying on my mattress while I work on my mural sketches in a comfortable silence, he looks entirely at home. I was secretly mourning him as I told him the news that the Cullen family were moving to Alaska just a few short weeks ago. So color me surprised when he offered to move along with us. He had been taking continuing education classes on the reservation and thought this might be a good time to go ahead start college. Though his enrollment won't start at the University of Alaska at Fairbanks until the spring semester, he decided to move up with us now and settle in. He rents an apartment over a garage where he got a job as a mechanic in Nenana, an equally small town midway between Healy and Fairbanks which lies about 70 miles to the northeast of Healy. He plans to continue living there while going to class. I can hardly contain my enthusiasm at having my best friend so close and truly appreciate the sacrifice he has made. Who in their right mind would move to Alaska unless they really had to?

Jacob turns to face me, his expression content. With that slight gesture I am made startling aware that I have been staring at him for God knows how long. With a quick shake of my head to mask the blush rushing into my cheeks, I turn to give the wall my utmost attention.

"You're just gonna hang around here all day and watch me?" I attempt to ask casually hearing the false note in my voice.

"I could ask the same thing," he responds with a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth. Gosh, I'm looking at his mouth, now! Back to drawing, I chide myself. What in the world is wrong with me? It must be the stress that is making me act so weird. In my haste to appear nonchalant I make a pencil mark with a little too much force and the wall is scrapped. With an utterance that Momma wouldn't approve of, I use my fingers to attempt to smooth the edges. Jacob is suddenly behind me and I instantly stand erect, sensing his presence. He reaches over my shoulder to gently wrestle the pencil from my hand. I am acutely aware of his body heat and I involuntarily shiver though I am feeling anything but cold. Self-consciously, I turn to face him. He lowers his hand to my shoulder and looks intently into my eyes, our bodies only inches apart. I can't help but look up to his face with a painless craning of my neck. We look at each other for a moment with some sort of unspoken anticipation. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Jacob slowing moves his hands in front of my torso. I wonder what he is about to do when he begins to tickle me, his face breaking into a mischievous grin.

What the..? I am so completely startled that my knees give out. Jacob catches me as I fall and lifts me over his shoulder still ruthlessly tickling me. I kick and hit him with no avail knowing that my assaults have much the same effect as his. We continue until our stomachs ache with the effort of our laughter. We drop onto the mattress, our giggles dissipating as we face each other. Jacob's short pitch-black hair falls into his dark chocolate eyes alive with mirth. I go to casually move a wisp from in front of them, a motion I have performed countless times in the past that now seems oddly inappropriate. I hesitantly move my hand back.

Startled, we both turn in unison towards to the door, coming to a half sitting position as it opens. Daddy walks into the room with a grin inquiring, "What is going on up here? We can hear you, Nessie, across the house," an understatement from a vampire who can hear a heartbeat from three miles away, and comes to an abrupt standstill when he sees Jacob. I guess Daddy didn't scan my brain to answer his own question letting me actually tell him something for a change.

"Jacob and I were just playing, Daddy," I answer casually.

Daddy looks almost accusingly at Jacob and I am puzzled as to why. It's not like Jacob and I haven't just hung out for hours on end. Jacob gives a slight shrug of his shoulders seeming to answer Daddy's unspoken question. Daddy then gives an imperceptible nod of his head with brief exhale and his demeanor relaxes. Jacob stands up, smoothes his shirt with his hands and turns to me still on the bed,

"It's getting late, Nessie. See ya tomorrow," Jacob says as he walks into the hallway trying to give a wide berth to Daddy despite the narrow doorway. Daddy watches him intently as he leaves.

"Yeah, 'night, Jacob," I weakly reply still not quite sure what has transpired here. I slowly get up and let Daddy escort me downstairs to see Jacob off. Something about this house and the new surroundings is making everybody act strangely.

I awake the next morning to an uncharacteristically noisy house. In the kitchen, all the Cullen kids are getting ready for their first day of school. I guess in their eagerness to act human they fake being clumsy and loud even while still at home. Backpacks are being roughly stuffed with blank notebooks. Comments are spoken with more volume than necessary and oddly slowed down. Lunches are packed with food that will vanish uneaten. Steps are taken with a bit more force-just short of stomping. All of these mundane tasks are completed with a pace that is sluggish compared with their usual lithe movements. I should be comforted by the imperfect motions as this is how I trample through the day, but it is unnerving seeing these normally graceful and quiet creatures act so brutish.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Uncle Emmett good-naturedly teases.

"Morning, everyone. You guys sure are loud today, woke me up," I complain to the room.

"Good Morning, Nessie," Grandpa announces as he enters the fray wearing a freshly ironed shirt and tie carrying a jacket over his arm. He pauses to pat my shoulder and surveys the chaos in the kitchen. The other Cullens are dressed down as much as they can be wearing generic short sleeve shirts and jeans in a feeble attempt to blend in at school. Auntie Alice and Aunt Rosalie are probably the most disappointed at the downgraded wardrobe.

"Guess it'll be a first day for everybody but you and me, Grandma," I comment.

"Yes, it's just you and me today, Sweetheart. We don't need to leave for the Admin office for a few hours. Go give your parents a good luck kiss and I'll make you some breakfast," Grandma offers.

I obediently kiss my parents who look absolutely stunning despite the plain clothes and backpacks. Even without makeup my mom is breathtaking in her lightweight knit sweater in a flattering robin's egg blue. Her chestnut brown hair cascades down her back and her arresting smile will break many young boys' hearts. Similarly, there is no denying how dashingly handsome Daddy is in a simple gray tee. The familiar bronzed tasseled hair gives him a timeless boyish charm. Those poor kids at school—they don't stand a chance. If from what I read on the internet is true, the hormonally charged teens will fall all over themselves at my parents' mesmerizing appearance. Little do they know that like all of the Cullen clan, with one notable exception—yours truly, they are already spoken for. I secretly hope that by the time I have to attend class the school kids will be so beguiled by my siblings that they won't even pay attention to me, as if I could even hold a candle next to their charms. My goal is to fade into the woodwork.

The house is finally silent as the 'kids' load up in their respective vehicles though not quite so inconspicuous as their clothing with such expensive wheels. The cars will give the boys at school something else to drool over once they realize the romantic pairings have already taken place. Though it is for certain that the 'look and no touch' rule will be equally in place.

After breakfast, Grandma tells me it's time to head out for my tests. Oh, man. I am not ready for this, I agonize. You see, I actually have a phobia of humans. I honestly don't like to be around them. They give me the creeps. Yeah, they may smell like food, but otherwise they pretty much stink. People eat pork, too, but that doesn't make them want to hang out with pigs. I take that back, I would greatly prefer spending my days with Jacobs pack than a group of teen-agers, not that I eat wolves – perish the thought. And people are so loud and yet, never say exactly what they mean so you really can't trust them. They are always grouped into herds like they can't function individually. Sex and reproduction occupy most of their thoughts in one way or the other. Humans are cute and all, but not nearly as beautiful as vampires.

And while most vampires are governed by their instincts, the ones who raised me are significantly more civilized then the humans I've observed in real life and especially on television. Ever watch what they call a 'sit-com?' It's crazy stuff. Do people really just go about their day with a laugh track? And don't get me started on 'reality TV!'I have endured so much blathering on the internet – the bastion of teen angst. These kids who have their limited futures in front of them waste so much time worried about the most mundane things: does this boy like me, do I look fat, and will turning off this light help with global warming? Don't they realize that after a measly eighty years it will all be for naught? I realize I am half human, thanks pre-vamp Momma, but doesn't mean I have to like them.

Grandpa Swan is the really the only human I hang with. He doesn't feel the need to talk just to fill the void. He pretty much just leaves me alone most of time so we get along just fine. Plus, I get the impression that he truly cares for me instead of just pretending to be polite. In spite of my prejudice, I am a Cullen, and being a Cullen means hanging with people, so here I go. I throw my shoulders back and prepare for battle. _Too bad, Uncle Jasper is at school_, I lament while Grandma and I get in the car.

During the brief ride to the school I mentally go over my checklist: scale back the strength, speak at louder volume, look people in the eye when talking, NO HANDS, and don't freak out. OK, that should cover it.

Grandma, correction, _Mom_ (I'm in 'human' mode now), escorts me into the Denali administration building and we are again in front of the desk waiting for Ms. Walker to get off the phone.

"Mrs. Cullen and Miss Cullen, good morning and welcome back!" greets Leslie Walker after she hangs up. Her gaze holds for a little longer than necessary at our appearance, but not outright gawking like yesterday. I guess the hair cut worked. She stands up and reveals the sun dress she is wearing and she leads us to the door of another room behind her desk. It is a tiny space, maybe 8 feet by 8, with a small table and two folding chairs and otherwise devoid of stuff despite looking suspiciously like a storage closet. Like I was going to riffle through the files and find the answers in a poster or something. The already occupied room cannot contain the four of us so Ms. Walker encourages me to enter me to enter by myself.

"Go on in, Nessie, right?" she encourages. "This is Mr. Roger Landry, our district librarian. He has kindly agreed to proctor your exams today." I give a brief nod to Mr. Landry in greeting and he gestures with a sweep of his hand to the opposite chair. His eyes are scanning me from head to toe with a little more interest than appropriate. Maybe people here aren't used to seeing new faces so they devour the novelty when presented with one. I guess I'm supposed to sit down now.

"Good morning, Miss Cullen. Let's get settled so you can begin. Do you need to get a drink or use the facilities?" Mr. Landry looks at me expectantly. At least everyone here in Healy is polite so far. Mr. Landry looks like a librarian. He, like Ms. Walker, is middle-aged with a generous waistline and a balding head which he vainly attempts to cover with a comb-over of the remaining dark brown strands. He is wearing a beige short-sleeved polo with the school's logo embroidered on it paired with khakis and tennis shoes. He looks harmless enough. With a parting glance to _Mom_ I take a seat and with a shake of my head answer Mr. Landry's question.

"Great. Mrs. Cullen, you are welcome to stay or, if you want, Nessie should be finished by 3, if you want to pick her up then," Mr. Landy asks looking at _Mom _admiringly. _Yeah, she's beautiful, we get it. Can we move on now?_

"Nessie, would it be alright with you if I leave?" _Mom _asks.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be fine." I answer quickly her though I am anything but fine, but I won't subject _Mom_ to hours of Ms. Walker's mindless chatter if I can help it. I can see the intensely curious expression on her face just waiting for the opportunity to quiz my Mom for dirt to spread on the Healy grapevine.

"Ok, Sweetheart, I'll see you at three. I'll leave your lunch with Ms. Walker."

"Oh, we were just going to order a pizza, if that's ok with you, Nessie," offers Ms. Walker.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I answer. My voice was so low that Mr. Landry and Ms. Walker turn to see if I even answered. Opps, forgot a rule. Who cares about lunch? But thanks for thinking of me, Grandma, as usual. With that, _Mom _turns and leaves the room with Ms. Walker following leaving the makeshift testing room door open. I breathe a sigh of gratitude. I don't think I could handle being in this small room with the human for very long.

"I have to ask you now to surrender any cell phones, I-pods or any other electronic device," Mr. Landry requests.

Wordlessly I hand over my i-phone after powering it off. I feel oddly disconnected now with _Mom_ out of the room. I am only comforted by the fact the Auntie Alice and Daddy are tuned in to my thoughts and actions regardless of their own surroundings. I'm sure they'll come in a heartbeat; mine, if anything untoward should happen.

"Ok, let's get started. First I'm going to give you a reading test to help us determine what level you are it. It is timed and you'll just need to fill in this bubble sheet with your answers. Are you ready to begin?" Mr. Landry asks while presenting me with a handful of sharpened pencils and the materials.

"Yes," I politely reply. The less talking I do the better. I tend to get flustered when talking to humans. The instructions seem simple enough.

"Alright, open your book and go. You have forty-five minutes. I'll be right outside if you need anything." Mr. Landry leaves the room and closing the door behind him with a click. His scent still lingers. I shake it off and open the booklet to begin. The test is rather easy and while I am not entirely satisfied with the answer choices given, I finish the exam quickly. Thirty minutes later I have completed the test and venture out of the door looking for Mr. Landry. He is bit startled when I emerge and state that I am done.

"Oh, then I guess we will continue with the math exam," he stutters and we go through the same ritual with this exam. No calculators are allowed, but I am still able to do the computations easily and again, finish before the allotted time expires.

"I should hurry up and order that pizza. I wasn't expecting you to finish so soon," Ms. Walker says noting that the time is only a few minutes past eleven. "I don't believe there'll be enough time for another test before it arrives, so why don't you just read a magazine or something," she continues and offers me the latest supermarket tabloid. Not sure if this is appropriate reading material for an establishment dedicated to learning, but I take it and nod my thanks.

After dutifully eating the pizza and avoiding making small talk with Ms. Walker by studiously reading about the uninteresting lives of this week's 'it' couple, Mr. Landry continues with the next round of tests. This time it is a writing exam. The one I have been dreading. I am used to expressing my thoughts visually and am intimidated by having to write them out. I won't even have the benefit of a keyboard having to use a pencil on lined paper. The assignment asks me to write a 500 word essay (2 pages) on why and how to limit our carbon footprint both as individuals and as a country. Great, what frame of reference can I use? Vampires don't recycle. The best I can do is to relate how when Jacob and I hunt, I drain the animal and he eats the flesh, but somehow I don't think will go over too well. To the best of my ability, I create a fiction describing the utopian society that would result if everyone started using compact fluorescent bulbs. Even Al Gore would be proud. My hand cramps up towards the end. I am not used to writing things out long hand. I hope the grader can even read it. I had been given an hour and a half to work on this, but only needed one.

Now it is half past noon and I only have one exam left, a science exam, which I complete by one-thirty. I am mentally drained as I call my _Mom_ to come pick me up. Mr. Landry squirrels away in the testing room to finish grading the exams.

My _Mom_ appears within minutes of calling. She was so fast that I wonder if she had been just circling around the building this whole time. I am grateful for her timely appearance to spare me again from chit-chatting with Ms. Walker.

"Mrs. Cullen, thank you for coming back so early. Miss Cullen here finished the exams in record time," Mrs. Walker informs _Mom_. She continues by describing the exam. It appears that I had just a taken a shortened form of the High School Graduation Qualifying Exam taken by all high school sophomores in Alaska. The district will compute the scores by later this afternoon and will make a placement determination tomorrow.

"In the meantime, we want to go ahead and get Nessie started in class. The way we operate our high school with so few students is to group multiple grades into single disciplines, like math or science. They cover the material according to the student's individual proficiencies under the direction of their instructor. The groups meet daily for a semester and the final exam is usually a group presentation or some type of project. Therefore, I don't see any reason why Nessie can't start class tomorrow," recommends Mr. Landry.

_Uh, I have some. I don't want to. It's too soon. _I silently protest. But I keep the plastic smile on my face. So, tomorrow is the day, huh. There went my hopes of skipping high school altogether. I slump in the car as Grandma wordlessly drives us home.

The rest of the Cullen kids come home at around three and they are more themselves. Thank goodness, I don't think I could have taken anymore humanity today. I should have been paying attention to their conversation about who, what and where of school, but I am mentally drained. I just lay on the couch with my eyes closed happy to be home, but dreading tomorrow.

"How did it go today, Sweetie?" asks Momma with concern in her eyes. Not wanting to speak I put my hand to her cheek and Daddy listens in. Sometimes it is very convenient to have these abilities.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. They way you look I was expecting much worse," she replies. I shoot her a look that contradicts her assessment. Daddy takes me into his arms for a hug. I am so glad for family.

Ashamed of my own selfishness, I look up at Daddy and ask, "I'm sorry, I should have asked earlier. How did your day go?"

"Don't worry about it. This is old hat to me, my fifth time in high school, I think?" Daddy consoles.

"It's your sixth, Edward – second time here in Alaska," Grandma corrects from the kitchen. She is always cooking for me. Momma is actually a better cook since she still remembers what food tastes like to humans but it makes Grandma feel more grandmotherly to take care of me like this. It truly is a shame that she never had children of her own.

"That's right, we were here in the fifties and Grandma was my sister then. She looked so cute in those poodle skirts." Daddy recalls.

"So, were you a greaser or a jock, Daddy?" I ask because my only knowledge of the fifties comes from watching _Grease_ on Netflix.

"Oh, definitely the greaser," teases Grandma as she brings me my dinner. Yum, the fine china plate holds rare roast beef with garlic mashed potatoes. Not all human food is bad. Though, it is ironic that a vampire pressed the garlic for the side dish. "He had all the girls chasing after him thinking all kinds of impure thoughts." Daddy grins in response slicking his hair back from his forehead. I can so totally see it.

"Uh, huh, I knew there had to be someone before me." Momma accuses while giving Daddy a teasing smile.

He releases me and wraps his arms around Momma's waist from behind her. "Nope, I had to wait another fifty years to find you." He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Momma closes her eyes in satisfaction. I love how my parents love each other so much. I only hope to find such love someday.

"Get a room already," Jacob implores as he sits next to me on the couch. I didn't even hear him come in. "How'd it go today, Ness?"

"It went. Only 3 hours of testing. Should hear back soon, but they still want me to go tomorrow." I tell Jacob with resignation in my voice.

"Nessie, school isn't all that bad. Hey, even I survived it."

"Yeah, but going to school on the reservation where three-quarters of the student body is just like you is a little different."

"Ha, half of your school is now vampires, what's your point, Nessie," jokes Jacob.

"But, nobody is a hybrid." I retort. And the room falls into a hush.

Auntie Alice softly approaches me and puts her arm around my shoulder and quietly comforts me. "I don't remember what it was like to be human, but I do remember my first time going to high school as a vampire, right Jasper?"

"I know I do. I was supposedly walking around like I had stick up my ass or something. I wouldn't look at anybody much less talk to anybody. And that was only a few years ago," Uncle Jasper concurs.

The room chuckles at the vision. "So, you see," Auntie cheerfully states, "the first time is always the hardest, but we made it through. Sometimes, it might even be fun." Not entirely convinced, but too tired to fight anymore, I relax into Jacob's side and soon fall sleep with his arm gently cradling me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 5

Chapter 4

A Friend and an Enemy

An alarm goes off at 7:00 sharp. Its incessant buzzing disorients me. For a moment I forget where I am and why in the world is there an alarm to begin with? I don't recall using an alarm clock before as my schedule never required one until now. As I get my bearings, I groan with awareness that today I start school in only an hour and a half. I also noticed that someone kindly put me to bed, changed my clothes and everything. One thing about being a growing human/vampire hybrid is that we can sleep through anything! I am kind of surprised the alarm was able to rouse me. Reluctantly, I get up from the bed and waddle over to the bathroom to start the inevitable.

Twenty minutes later I emerge with damp hair and ponder over my wardrobe choices. What does one wear to their own human debut? As if summoned by my thoughts alone, Auntie Alice knocks and enters my room. She expertly examines my closet and produces a blushing pink ribbed tank top with lace edging and a pair of white denim capri pants with a black leather belt accented with a silver buckle. A pair of low heeled sandals completes the ensemble. It's in the low 50s here, but to native Alaskans it is still summer. And with my temperature a couple of degrees above a normal human's the chill doesn't bother me. Auntie Alice also wordlessly begins to blow dry my hair and the pampering calms my growing nerves a bit. All too soon, she is finished and takes my hand as we pad down the stairs so I can eat breakfast.

The smell of scrambled eggs and cinnamon toast greets me in the kitchen along with the Cullen gang acting much as they did yesterday morning. I guess I can expect this behavior every morning; but to be honest, I am too distracted to notice. I numbly eat my breakfast not even really tasting it. I am just shoveling it in so that no one will nag. I know everyone has their attention focused on me though they are trying to act as though they are not. I catch glances and can almost see Daddy shake with the effort to read my mind. _I'm fine, everybody relax, ok – you guys are going to _make_ me nervous._ Daddy smirks even though he is looking out the window away from me. Message received.

Grandma comes in, gives me hug and whispers encouragingly, "Are you ready?"

I smile weakly in response and give a slight nod of my head.

"Ok, then. You want me to drive you or do you want to ride with Bella and Edward?"

"I'll go with M…Bella," I correct myself. And with a kiss on my forehead, Grandma leaves me to my fate. Grandpa smiles and gives me a thumb up. I return the gesture, but not with as much enthusiasm.

I get in the new Toyota Tundra, appropriate given our new ecology, since the Escalade was a little too pretentious for a town where the medium family income is $60,000. I slump into the backseat ready for the ride to my destiny. The drive is blissfully quiet assuming that all that needs to be said has already been said.

We drive down Suntana road past the administration building I had visited these past two days and come up on a small collection of buildings that I assume is our school. We pull into a small parking lot with about 30 spaces and I note the various students bustling around the campus: small kids with backpacks almost as big as they are, the middle graders coping attitude as they try to impress fellow students with feats of strength or practical jokes, and, of course, the high school students preening trying to casually, yet desperately, attract the attention of the opposite sex. It appears that like the Cullen family, the female students outnumber the males. It's not a problem for me. The last thing I want is a boyfriend.

I take comfort in the number of familiar faces my family brings as I wave to Alice, Rose and the guys. Hopefully, at least one family member will be in my class. With a surprising hint of excitement and adventure I get out of the car and follow Bella to the school's office. Edward gives me a casual one-arm hug around the shoulders, can't do much more since we are now siblings, and heads off to his own class. Bella approaches one of the buildings and I am secretly thankful that she learned her way around yesterday. She introduces me to the lady in the office:

"Ms. Macintosh, this is my sister, Rene." I guess Renesmee is too much to say.

"Good Morning, dear," she greets us warmly while still looking at her paperwork. The woman is barely able to withhold a slight gasp as she looks upon me. I thought I solved this problem with my hair cut. She is still staring as she bumbles around her files to pull mine. "Ah, yes, Miss Rene, I have your, um, schedule right here. They, ah, results of your testing were quite impressive, and ,uh, they have decided to place you as a senior. You are to meet with the guidance counselor this afternoon to discuss your, um, career here at Tri-Valley." She hands me a piece of paper.

The schedule lists 4 courses: European Literature AP, European History AP, Pre-Calculus and Art. I am actually excited that an art program is available here. Maybe this won't so bad after all.

Bella escorts me to my English class which I am ecstatic she shares with me. Though, it is weird that I'm a senior while she is just a junior. I give hesitant nods to the six other students in the class who look at me with open curiosity. I thought they would have gotten that out their system yesterday, I sigh. I take my seat, thanking my lucky stars I get to sit by Bella, and brace myself. The teacher walks in and notices me right away.

"Well class, it looks like we have another Cullen joining us today. Any more of you we should expect tomorrow?" Mrs. Tanner teases after introducing herself. I inwardly groan while keeping a smile plastered to my face. I get my textbook and they launch into a discussion about Chaucer's Canterbury Tales. So far this is painless as I have not been asked any questions yet and I am not volunteering any answers at the moment. The other students keep stealing glances in my direction. Hopefully the novelty will wear off soon.

It isn't as bad as I feared being in a room full of humans. The other students look a bit older, but then they would given this is really a junior/senior course so they are close to 17-18 years old. They are all dressed in causal, functional clothes so my sandals feel a little out of place, but short sleeves and even some shorts are part of the wardrobe. I offer another silent prayer of thanks to Auntie Alice for my selections. Soon a bell rings in the hall and I jump at the sound, the room chuckles at my reaction. Bella assures me this is only to signal that class is over. Like I should know that, I blush. Bella stands and packs up her books. I do the same and notice a girl approaching us.

"Hi, I just want to welcome you to T-V. My name is Jen," she introduces herself and holds her hand out for me to shake looking at me with a sense of awe. Why, I haven't a clue.

I awkwardly shake it and mumble, "Nice to meet you, Jen. I'm Nessie and this is my sister, Bella." I'm surprised my nickname just came out. I've always been clumsy in social situations. Jen seems to take it in stride as she studies my face intensely with a sincere smile on her face. She is pretty, petite like me, but seems a little off. The other students ignore her and focus on me and my Mom.

"What's your next class, Nessie? I have history." Jen offers eagerly.

"Um, European History, I think?" I answer.

"Great! We are in the same class, can I show you?" I look to Mom who nods in Jen's direction. I guess History isn't her next class and my shoulders slump. Jen's energetic smile turns down a bit and I realize she misunderstood my disappointment.

"Yes, please, that would be great," I enthusiastically respond putting the smile back on my face. Jen beams and leads the way. I turn and nod goodbye to Bella as I follow what might become my first human friend.

Jen leads me proudly through the short hall to a classroom two doors down. The other students we pass gape at me. Man, I wish Bella was here so they would have someone else to look at. History was much the same as English. A new teacher, Mr. Peterson this time, a new textbook and another five pair of eyes take me in. Jen keeps me calm as she gives me reassuring smiles throughout the class. I take unexpected comfort from her presence.

The bells rings again and I manage to not jump at the sound this time and notice on my schedule it is lunch time. Jen notices my panicked expression and with a slight frown asks,

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I have lunch now, how about you?" I asked anxiously not looking forward to being abandoned in a sea of questioning eyes.

"Well, you're in luck," she cheerfully replies and takes me by the arm. I am surprised by the gesture. No human has ever touched me before other than Grandpa Swan. Jen guides me to the small lunch room shared by the entire school and find about 30 students of various ages waiting in line and a few more scattered at tables. I point at the food I want in the cafeteria line, copying the actions of those before me, and sit with Jen carrying a tray with some kind of pasta dish, fruit and milk. My stomach lurches and I realize that I won't be eating of it anyway. I scan the room and find Emmet and Rosalie at a table by themselves. Emmett raises his fork in greeting though he will be eating as much as I will be and raised eyebrows as if to question my choice of lunch companion. I am surprised myself. If you asked me earlier today would I purposefully chose to sit with a human at lunch today over family, I would have laughed in your face. But, alas, here I am. Jen is chatting away and I remember to focus on her.

"Your family is really interesting. There are so many of you! I hear you are all adopted? It's weird since you are all the same age? Me, I'm an only child so I haven't any idea what's it like to have so many siblings, even if they aren't really your siblings, you know? So what is like? Do you have your own room? Where do you guys live anyways? I heard the old Hanks place was sold recently, is that where? What a great house…" Jen chatters on and on.

Wow, does she really expect me to answer all that? To avoid doing so I, against my better judgment, take a bite of the pasta dish and with a small grimace swallow. Yep, it tastes as bad as it looks.

Jen takes a breath and continues on,"… anyways I'm excited about the art exhibition in December. There is this one piece I'm working on …." This captures my attention.

"Art exhibit?" I interrupt.

"Yeah, it's school-wide, but it's really the final project for the High School Art students. I'm in that class and I LOVE it. If I had it my way, all I would do is sculpting, but we study all the mediums."

"Really? I'm signed up for art class, too. I like to paint," I enthusiastically volunteer as I lean closer to Jen.

"That's awesome! You're going to love this class. Ms. Phillips, who teaches it, also teaches part-time at U of A. She's a painter, too. She'll love to meet you. Isn't this so cool?" Jen enthuses.

Jen's excitement is contagious and I find myself anticipating meeting this Ms. Phillips and seeing what this class is all about. Wanting to muse more about art class, Jen turns the subject matter to herself so I dutifully listen. Jen mentions again she is an only child. Her parents divorced when she was little, her mom ran off with some guy. So she lives with her dad who works at the coal mine in Healy. Her dad is dating Ms. Walker, the same Ms. Walker I met on Monday, I presume. Jen catches a ride to school with her in the mornings and Dad picks her up in the afternoon when he gets off his 6-2 shift at the mine. In the middle of her autobiography another bell rings and signals time for study hall.

"Guess I'll see you in Art, Nessie. I'm so glad we met," Jen admits. Oddly, so I am. Jen departs for study hall while I refer to my sheet from this morning looking for the name of the guidance counselor I'm supposed to meet. I am startled by the sudden appearance of Bella and Edward at my table. We are the only ones still at the tables while all of the earlier students have left and the next group are waiting in the cafeteria line.

"How was your last class?" Bella asks. Edward looks at me with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Fine, I met this nice girl, Jen, from English, remember?" I offer. Both Bella and Edward look at me with slightly shocked expressions.

"You ate lunch with Jen?" Bella asks as if I was eating lunch with a serial killer.

"Yeah, so...," I reply still not quite understanding the problem.

"You ate lunch with a human," Edward confirms, smacks his forehead and breaks into laughter.

I chuckle, too, realizing that what Edward said was true. I had gotten so wrapped in my conversation with Jen that I'd momentarily forgotten she was a human. I didn't want to hurt her; she didn't stink to my nose, and actually seemed like a nice person. I also was distracted enough to be able to block out all the stares from the other kids. Wow, I am rarely this unselfconscious and I like it!

"I guess this high school thing is going to be easier than I thought." I say.

"I guess so," Daddy says and ruffles my hair with his hand.

"Well, I have to go visit a Mr. Becker, in the office from this morning, right?" Bella confirms with a nod of her head. I get up and leave BelWard in the cafeteria discussing something in fast yet, quiet exchanges. No doubt about me and my uncharacteristic change of heart towards humans. Well, at least one in particular.

I avoid the glances of the other students as I make my way to the front office. Mr. Becker introduces himself having immediately recognized that I was the only student he hadn't yet met.

"Good Afternoon, Renee, is it?" he greets.

"Nessie," I reply.

"Well, come on back to my office." Office is a generous term. It is actually a cubicle tucked into a corner of the main office. Real estate is at premium in this school. "How do you like Healy, so far?"

"It's okay. I've only been here since Saturday."

"And you have been busy since then I see. I got your test results from yesterday and you did very well. You scored above the 90th percentile on all sections. Technically, you could graduate high school right now, but after consulting with your parents, we've decided to give you this choice.

"You could graduate in June with your class and complete a whole year or you could take the final exams for your current course load this December and graduate then. Your parents don't want to you skip high school altogether. They want to you get the feel of going to a school of some kind before releasing you to a college campus at only sixteen. I understand you have been only homeschooled until now?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So, take your time and think about what you want to do and let me know in a few weeks so we can let your teachers know your plans. It's nice to meet you, Miss Cullen and hope you enjoy our school for as long as you wish to stay. Feel free to visit anytime you need to." He rises and shakes me hand. I return the gesture still reeling from what he said. In a daze I walk out of the office into the hall.

Auntie sees me and runs up to me asking, "What's wrong, Nessie!?"

"Nothing, really. It's been a long morning. Tell you about it later. Can you show me where room 15 is?" I ask.

"Sure, no problem, it's this way." Auntie leads to my room by my arm with a concerned frown. She glances at Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rosalie as we pass them on the way with a brief shrug of her shoulders. "Here you are. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired, maybe. You go on."

"Ok."

I scan the classroom for a familiar face. I sigh with relief as I spot Daddy sitting with an open seat by him. Mrs. Cooper enters the room, hands me my textbook with little fanfare and launches into a trigonometry function lesson. Edward turns his face slightly towards me. I know he isn't listening to the teacher anymore than I am and give him the details of my morning via my thoughts. After my brief review, Daddy sighs in relief.

The bell rings for another class and Edward directs me to the art room for my final class of the day. I am already anticipating that the best has been saved for last. Edward looks at me with a smile and departs shaking his head. I guess I'm full of surprises today.

I enter the large and cluttered room searching for my new friend (how strange to say that) Jen and find her waving at me from a corner. I eagerly approach her and we share smiles as I sit on a stool next to hers. There are easels complete with newsprint paper scattered about with pastel crayons and charcoal and slate pencils. Drawing must be the current medium. I observe the other students entering the room. A tall blonde walks, no, rather marches, into the room. Her head is held high and another two girls follow her closely though they don't resemble her carriage at all. They almost appear as ladies in waiting for their queen. The Queen takes her throne at the center easel with a toss of her long blond hair. She faintly reminds me of Aunt Rosalie. An air of entitlement emanates from her as she looks over her dominion and then her eyes settle on me. I reflexively jump back an inch at the expression on her face. Her eyes widen a smidgen when first takes me in and then narrow as if she is disgusted with me. I turn away not sure how to take this reaction. Most humans when they see me either are wary or uncomfortable, but never hostile. I have hunted mountain lions and grizzly bears – this girl scares me.

My first reaction is that she knows what I am, but that can't be. I take a tentative sniff of the air and among the overpowering smells of sweat unsuccessfully masked by the various flavors of antiperspirant, shampoo, hair styling products, and some intense perfumes and colognes, all I smell is human. I also count the heartbeats in the room and they all match up with the beings I see. So, what is her problem? Jen notices my concern and comments with an air of disgust herself:

"Don't worry about her. That's Brittany. She's always like that. She hates everyone who doesn't drop down and worship the floor she walks on." As if on cue, a couple of boys walk into the room and smile appreciatively at Brittany as they enter. I don't need Daddy to tell me what they are thinking as they blatantly look like they are undressing her with their minds. Not that she left much to the imagination in a skimpy denim miniskirt and snug t-shirt that reveals just a touch of her flat stomach. Knowing she has the boys full attention she takes the opportunity to stretch her arms to the side giving everyone a full view of her ample chest and a little more skin of her belly. I groan – sex is all these humans think about. The boys smirk at each other thinking naively that the little performance was by happenstance and then one locks in on me. His mouth almost falls open as his eyes widen. The other boy turns to see what caused this shocked expression on his friend's face and mimics the expression exactly as his eyes take me in. Both boys are practically leering at me as their gaze moves from my head to my feet and back up. Ugh. I turn away from their stares and look up with a grimace at Jen.

"Don't look now, Nessie, but Brittany is shooting daggers at you now. What did you do just sitting here? She's such a … ," Jen trails off though I could guess the choice expletive she had in mind. Despite Jen's instructions to the contrary, I can't help but turn to look at Brittany, and can definitely confirm the daggers. Her eyes are slits in her face and her face is all scrunched up. I steal a glance at the boys and, yes, they are still looking at me, but then, so is the whole class. I turn my body in direction of the wall and can't seem to will the blood to stop rushing into my face. Blessedly, the teacher walks in.

"Good afternoon, class," announces Ms. Phillips.

Unexpectedly I also see Edward in the doorway. His eyes zero in on mine as if to ask if everything is ok. _Yeah, everything is ok, Daddy_, I telegraph.

"Oh, excuse me, wrong class," Edward announces and turns to leave. Every female in the room swooned just a tad when he entered and deflated just as much when he left.

"Your brother is so _cute_!" Jen squeals in a whisper, if a thing were possible.

"Yeah, I guess so," I understate. I know my Daddy is the most handsome man in the building right now. I wonder how Momma is handling the attention he is getting.

"You know, you guys could be related. You got the same hair, but different eyes," Jen whispers but is cut off by the teacher.

"You must be Miss Cullen. Welcome to Tri-Valley and art class. Could you stand and introduce yourself to the class and describe why you chose you this class," Ms. Phillips invites. My first opinion of her has diminished greatly by her distinction as being the only teacher to make me do this. I hesitantly stand and feel the stares of the others. The first time they get to hear the new girl speak. Brittany has a smug expression obviously enjoying my discomfort.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, or Nessie, for short." I hear Britanny stifle a giggle and her maids join in as well. Ms. Phillips shoots them a stern look and the girls attempt to keep a straight face as I agonize over my next line.

" Yeah, um, my family just moved here from Washington state, and this is my first school." Brittany laughs again and my face turns into deeper shade of pink.

"No more outbursts, Miss Holland. Continue please, Miss Cullen. What art are you interested in?" Ms. Phillips encourages.

"I like to draw and especially paint. I have painted my whole life."

"Welcome to the class, Nessie. I'm sure you will enjoy this part of the class. We are drawing today, still life. So, class, pick up your pencils and let's work on drawing this fruit bowl in perspective, ok?" I gratefully sit down and do as instructed as Ms. Phillips sets the fruit basket on the table in the center of the room. After some brief directions, I lose myself in my work and am startled by the bell again causing me to jump in my seat. Brittany doesn't miss this opportunity to laugh at me again as the boys coo over her work. I also didn't notice Ms. Phillips beside me looking at my paper.

"Very good work, Miss Cullen. You already have a good feel for perspective. Looking forward to seeing the finished piece," She encourages.

"Thanks," I mumble as I grab my backpack. Jen walks me to the door.

"Hope you had a good first day and don't let Brittany bother you. I don't. See you tomorrow! Here's my cell, text me if you want," she says handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks, I'll do that. See you tomorrow." As I leave the room to the sea of humanity in the hallway I see the Cullen clan waiting for me. We all leave together and get in our respective cars. I am quiet on the drive. Momma and Daddy sneak glances but respect my silence.

We all enter the house with a sense of urgency. Everybody wants to hear how my day went. The kids along with Grandma gather at the dining room table expectantly. I'm am too tired to vocalize, so I cup my Daddy's cheek and play it out. With a sigh he begins to recount the innocuous details.

"Well, Nessie, it appears you have surpassed our expectation again. You made a friend and an enemy today and managed to not kill either of them," Daddy concludes.

"An enemy?" I ask.

"Yeah, this Brittany girl really has it out for you now."

"_Why?_" I implore.

"I think the center of her universe has been realigned."

I shake my head in confusion. Daddy has the ability to read everybody's thoughts at school so he should be a little less cryptic and more forthcoming with people's motives. I turn to Auntie with unspoken questions. She is not helpful either as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I was only concerned about you once though when you thought Brittany had guessed 'what' you were. That's why I came to the classroom, why did you think that?" Daddy asks.

"I've never had anybody be so hostile towards me and thought maybe she wasn't what she appeared to be."

"Well, you might not be far off the mark. She's definitely not what she thinks she is."

"The center of the universe," I get it now. She thinks I'm competition? The girl is crazy.

"So, tell me about Jennifer." Momma requests and I tell her.

***

"So, you lived through your first day of high school," Jacob observes. I'm working on my mural and he enters my room bearing bags of Chinese take-out giving Grandma the night off from feeding me.

"Thank you! The school lunch probably would have killed me if I ate any of it. I'm starving!" I grab the bags from Jacob; plop down on the floor and rip open a white box not really caring what it's filled with and begin shoveling it in. Ah, sesame beef, extra rare. The boy knows what I like.

"You're welcome," Jacob chuckles with now empty hands. He joins me on the floor and tentatively reaches for another white box. I playfully slap him on the hand.

"Mine!" I tease and then hand it to him with a smile.

"I guess I'll let you finish eating first before I say anything." Gosh, and he's so smart too.

After polishing off the beef and fried rice, I sigh with contentment and lie on the mattress with my hand over my swollen belly. Jacob watches while he finishes off his second entrée of General Tso's.

"So tell me what happened," he requests and I do like always do and show him. His eyes never leave mine as my hand rests on his cheek giving the story.

"Boy that Brittany girl's a bitch, huh? But Jen seems cool in a mousy sort of way. Told ya' high school isn't so bad." He speaks quietly. My hand is still on his cheek. Our eyes are still locked. I am thinking about how his stubble tickles my fingers and ….

"Oh, sorry." I say and abruptly get up and rub my arms. What was I thinking? And I actually let him hear that! I must be really tired. I grab a pencil and return to my drawing. I sneak a glance at Jacob and he has a bewildered expression on his face that melts into contented smile. What was that about?

After Jacob sees me yawn for the third time he gets up and crosses the room towards me. Standing behind me he puts his arms around my waist, forcing him to bend down so his face is close to my hair.

"Good-night, Nessie. Glad you had a good first day. See you tomorrow." And he gives my hair a kiss and I swear I felt him briefly inhale. I lean against him and wonder what it would like to have him kiss me on the lips. My eyes fly open at the thought and I walk out of his arms. Turning I quietly reply:

"Good-night, Jacob." And I can't resist looking into his dark brown eyes just one more time.

Later in my darkened room I see those eyes as well as the narrowed eyes of my newly found nemesis before sleep overtakes me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 3

Chapter 5

Cousins

The rest of the school week goes pretty fast. Jen has become a good friend showing me the ropes of going to school especially with the schedule change on Thursday. The school uses a college like schedule with 4 classes on M/W/F and 3 classes on T/R. I have Chemistry, which I share with Jen, French and PE on Thursday. By Friday the inquisitive stares have mellowed though a few males still linger and, of course, Brittany is still not acknowledging my existence. Not a problem here. I have homework to do this weekend, but really can't focus on that right now. First, it is Friday night and all I want to do is work on my room in quiet – no humans allowed. Jen invited me out, but I politely, yet firmly, declined. Second, tomorrow night is our Housewarming party.

Our Denali brethren want to come visit our new abode and welcome us to the area. Auntie Alice has been planning non-stop. Since we are in Alaska and live in a ski chalet what more appropriate theme then a skiing one. And get this – Auntie has even rented a snow making machine so there will be snow on the ground. From what I hear we only have to wait a few more weeks to get the real thing, but Auntie does nothing half way. My uncles have been recruited to put up the lights and endless decorations throughout the property. Auntie is shouting directions to the exasperated gentlemen who have long since learned to just do what she wants even if it means readjusting the same string of lights for the fifteenth time.

I am looking forward to meeting my cousins. I have only seen them a couple of times in my short life. Both occasions were to testify to the Volturi, the vampiric equivalent of peace keeping forces, that I am not a threat to their way of life. There are currently five members of the Denali clan, as they refer to themselves: Carmen and Eleazar, Kate and Garrett, and Tanya. The Cullens feel a special kinship with this coven because of their adherence to an animal diet, thus their eyes are amber, too. But that is where the similarity ends. The Denalis do not involve themselves so much in the human world preferring to live isolated in the wilderness of Alaska. This by no means implies they are savages—far from it. They wear refined clothes, are well-read and have a luxurious home filled with the latest gadgetry. They simply enjoy their own company. But tomorrow night they will enjoy ours as well.

Tonight I am working on my mural. Still not quite ready for painting but the drawings are almost complete. It makes me a little homesick that I have been gone for a week now, but I can still smell the humid air if I try real hard. I am waiting for Jacob to get off work and then we are going hunting! It's been a week and I am ready for a real meal. And then I want to sleep. These last couple of days has worn me out and my usual nine hours isn't cutting it. In fact, I'm going to just my pencil down for a second and rest my eyes.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Are you going to sleep the whole night away?" Jacob sings quietly.

I open my eyes and wake with a start. He is sitting on the mattress where I fell asleep. Jacob's eyes glint with the little light the waning moon is casting in my now darkened room. I look around disoriented.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Ten o'clock. I've been hanging with your fam for the last two hours. Figured if you're that tired, you need to sleep. Alice has been driving the guys crazy with decorating duty. I tossed a football with them to give them a break. Watching Emmett and your dad play is hilarious. Emmett tries these fakes, but Edward sees right through them. Frustrates the hell out of him and there's a few broken pine trees in the back. So, what's the plan, Sleeping Beauty?"

Clearing the last of the sleep from my brain I answer, "Go out. I just want to run and forget about being human for a little while."

"A race, perhaps?"

"On your mark, get set…."

And Jacob bolts out of the room before I can say "go." I chase after him. It's a fair competition since we both run faster than humans, but much slower than vampires. We blur past the bewildered faces in the living room and streak out into the wilderness. We make it to Denali National Park before we slow down. In the fading moonlight we make out the faintly luminescent snow-peaked outline of Mt. McKinley. As we catch our breath, our hearts pounding with our exertion, I feel exhilaration. I breathe in deeply the crisp night air. It's well after midnight, but after my nap I feel energized. With a grin I look over at Jacob. His face is tilted toward the sky with closed eyes as if he is communing with a lunar god. Not a strange thing for a werewolf. My eyes sweep over his features. He hasn't changed much over the short years I have known him, yet some barely perceptible differences are there. His childish charm is still apparent, but it is tempered with an unspoken wisdom and maturity. His carriage is no longer the slouch of youth, but the erect stance of a leader.

I guiltily interrupt his prayer. "Do you miss your pack?" I gently inquire.

"No, we still keep in touch," he replies with only his lips moving.

"Alaska isn't too far away, huh."

"Nope, hear everybody loud and clear."

"So how is everyone? Tell them I miss 'em next you guys chat, ok?"

"Not a problem." And Jacob resumes his meditation.

I find a boulder to sit on. A piece sticks out uncomfortably and I take great pleasure in carving the annoying chunk out with my bare hand. The gesture makes me think of Jen and her passion for sculpture. I smile at her anticipated expression if she knew that my hands make very effective sculpting tools. She continued her self-descriptive monologues over our shared lunches. The food didn't get any better so Jen provided a much needed distraction to pass the time. Jen promised to take some pictures of her pieces to show me on Monday. I still need to set up my computer else she could just email me. But I still wouldn't have a desk to set it up on. It'll all get set up in due time.

During my musings I have been absently carving the rock I am sitting on and as I glance down, I recognize the shape of Jacob's jaw line and the faint beginnings of his brow line. Astonished, I sneak a glance at Jacob, who is, thankfully, still in his reverie and quickly smooth away the evidence of my unconscious thoughts. Undoubtedly distracted by the sound of crushing stone, Jacob turns to me with a quizzical look. I attempt to cover up my embarrassment by being flippant:

"Are we just going to hang out here all night or are we hunting some grizzlies?" Jacob answers my question by phasing immediately.

***

Ah, it's Saturday. I revel in the fact that I slept until noon and nobody cared because I had nowhere to go. I stretch out on my mattress and look out the window at the partly cloudy sky bright with sun. The party isn't until tonight so I have hours to luxuriate in my freedom. No sooner do I think this thought than my door bangs open and in comes a distraught Auntie:

"Nessie! I need your help. Emmett blew a fuse and we don't seem to have any. Can you ride with me into town and get some? Pretty please?" she begs with puppy dog eyes and hands clasped as if in prayer. Another look outside my window and I understand the dilemma. How did this family ever get by without me being able to walk in the light of day? I shrug off my bed linens and do as Auntie asks as if she didn't already know.

We take the Escalade into town since it has the darkest windows. I look longingly at the driver's seat, but Auntie sits in it without hesitation. So I settle into the passenger seat disappointed. Auntie informs me that we are driving to Fairbanks since she doesn't want to chance not finding the correct fuse in the Podunk stores in Healy. There is a lonely Home Depot in Fairbanks.

"How are you doing, Nessie?" Auntie asks once we are on the highway heading north.

"Doing alright," I respond.

"Ok, how are you _really_ doing?"

"I'm _fine_, really. Is there something you want to ask me, Auntie?"

"You seem to have adjusted really well and I want to make sure you're not hiding anything."

"Ha! Between Daddy and you, not even the United States Congress can hide anything."

"You know we respect your privacy. We only peek when you might be in danger. So, it's up to you to let us know when that is, ok?"

"For the third time, Auntie, _I'm fine._" Well, maybe I am exaggerating the truth a bit. Other than the crazy thoughts I'm having about Jacob, the fact that there are three or so mysterious red spots on my face and that I need to ask Grandma to buy deodorant because I can smell human food via my newly active sweat glands, I'm really am doing fine.

"Just want to let you know that we all worry about you. I know what it's like to try and act human when you really haven't a clue because this life is all that you know." Auntie punctuates this with a tap on my knee and an extended gaze that would make a human hang on for dear life while going a hundred and five miles an hour. "So, if you ever need to talk…,"Auntie lets the question hang. I wonder which of the items on my unspoken list she wants to talk about, but I'm not saying a word.

It should have taken about an hour to get there but Auntie took driving lessons from Daddy so the trip takes about forty minutes. I get out of the car and retrieve the fuses as well as few more last minute items to ensure Auntie's level of perfection. She invites me to stop at the fancy gourmet grocery to pick up some choice delicacies for Jacob and I to munch on tonight. I pass. Our party guests would have eaten beforehand and thus we have no need for caterer.

As we pass the city limits, Auntie unexpectedly pulls over to the shoulder. I stare at her, my eyes asking the question. She pulls the keys out of the ignition and dangles them.

"_Woot!"_ I exclaim snatching the keys from Auntie's hand while she is gracefully switching seats with me while still in the car. Only Auntie could make such a cumbersome task seem like acrobatic art. I immediately start the car. Various aunts and uncles have entrusted their vehicles to my inexperienced hands, but never Momma or Daddy. I'm sure they know, but they haven't mentioned it. I guide the car onto the all but deserted highway and let her rip. I have only gotten in one altercation, but fortunately I was with Aunt Rose at the time and she repaired the body damage right then and there. I only wish I was in Auntie's Porsche instead of this pedestrian Escalade, but I'm thrilled to be behind any wheel so can't complain too much.

We make record time back to the house. Auntie takes back the keys within miles of Healy, much to my disappointment. And with a toss of the package to Emmett, Auntie goes back into decorator mode. There are still hours of daylight left before the party begins: vampires are more festive after sundown, it seems. Still high from my driving session I waltz into the house and Momma immediately notices my mood. Oh, no, busted.

"What has you in such good spirits?" Momma asks.

"It was just nice to get out of town for a bit," I say truthfully. Momma nods appreciatively, but I catch Daddy with a smirk – he knows the truth.

_Please don't say anything_, I mentally plead. Daddy gives a quick nod and all is well. To avoid additional conversation I run up to my room and start working on my mural.

Dusk finally settles and the atmosphere is alive with expectation. Lights twinkle everywhere and reflect off the newly minted snow that blankets the house and surrounding landscape. Life-sized ice sculptures of wintery scenes are on display: a girl spinning on ice skates, a boy on skis and a family of penguins which makes Momma laugh. I look at a proud Aunt Rose and know at once who created these. I do recall seeing her carrying around a chain saw at one point today. I honestly had no idea she was so creative and look at Aunt Rose with a new found appreciation.

"Where did you learn to make these?" I ask with awe in my voice.

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet at three in the morning," Aunt Rose nonchalantly answers. I am shocked by her answer; she usually isn't this modest. Then she bursts into laughter.

"I didn't carve these, Nessie. I ordered them from the internet. They were already prepared. I just had to smooth them out a bit. Don't be so impressed."

I chuckle too and am embarrassed by my naivety. Of course, Aunt Rose didn't carve these. Guess I was hoping for a connection between us. When I was a baby, Aunt Rose absolutely adored me, but as I got older she became more distant. I'm not sure why and I haven't quite summoned up the courage to ask her.

Despite the winter wonderland theme, this is a night to dress to impress. Our life offers few occasions to dress up and Auntie Alice insisted that this will be a black tie affair. Momma must be beside herself as Aunt Rose performs her assigned duty to make Momma presentable. Though any of these women dressed in sack cloths would make the cover of Vogue.

Auntie has a willing subject in me and we pour over my ample closet looking the "perfect" gown. Auntie offers a pale sage gown with spaghetti straps that shimmers with delicate gold embroidery throughout. I try it on and am pleased with the empire waist accentuating the little bosom I do possess. A pair of golden strappy heels completes the ensemble. Auntie immediately pulls my hair up and lets my natural auburn curls frame my face and leave my neck exposed. Like kids in a candy store, Auntie and I look over the Cullen treasures and ooh and ah over the velvet lined boxes of precious gemstones. Emeralds are chosen for me and a princess cut choker now rests at the base of my throat accompanied by tear drop earrings in the same dark green shade. Gold dangle bracelets grace my wrists.

Auntie while doing my makeup is polite enough to not mention the three raised red bumps on my face, but they infuriate me. I suspect they are pimples, but I am not sure that hybrids get pimples. I need to ask Grandpa about them. My family's perfect porcelain skin is all unblemished. Sigh. I won't let it bother me tonight.

I slowly descend the stairs to the living room. Additional chairs and tables have been placed to accommodate our six guests. The door bell rings. I glance at the clock and realize the Denali's aren't expected for another half hour. Vampires are nothing if not punctual. I hesitantly peek through a pane in the side window and am quickly relieved to find Jacob on the doorstep. I rush to open the door and am frozen at the sight of him.

Jacob stands on the stoop in a black tuxedo boasting a bolo instead of a bow tie. I can't make out the design because my eyes are too busy taking in the complete picture. He looks quite handsome with his dark hair slicked back and tied at the nape of his neck and he has well oiled black boots on his feet.

"Are you going to let me in or are you just going to standing there looking like an idiot all night?" Jacob teases flashing his signature smile.

For a moment I can't speak and it is only through a supreme act of will I recover enough to stammer: "Yeah, yeah, come on in." And I move from out behind the door gesturing with my arm.

Then it is his turn to gape. His eyebrows rise in surprise as his eyes appraise my figure. I can feel his gaze as it lowers from my hair to my shoes. He appears to have been rendered as speechless as I am. I notice he is holding something behind his back.

"What do you have there?" I inquire with a slight crack in my voice.

"Oh," he exclaims as if he just remembered he had something, "yeah, these are for you. I wanted to bring something to the party, but I guess a bottle of wine is out. Figured you can't go wrong with flowers." Jacob shows me a plastic container with a wrist corsage made of miniature white calla lilies.

"Momma will be mad you didn't get her anything," I quietly chastise as I slowly reach for the box.

"Let me," Jacob says as he takes the box back, opens it and takes out the flowers. I raise my left hand and he gently slides the band into place. I absently raise the flowers to my nose and take a deep sniff in order to more enjoy their subtle fragrance.

"Thank you," I earnestly say while looking up at his rich brown eyes. I catch myself before I totally lose it. _Get a grip girl, it's just Jacob. Though, he does look like he belongs on the set of the next James Bond film._

"Well, well, Jake. Look at you!" Momma exclaims. "I didn't know you cleaned up so well. Let him come in, Nessie." Momma brushes some of the fake snow from Jacob's shoulders. For some unknown reason, I am slightly jealous with the familiarity of the gesture. "And Nessie, you look exquisite!"

"Thanks, Auntie did a great job," I mumble. Momma shakes her head, no doubt amused by my continued denial of my own attractiveness. Yeah, like I could compete with Momma in her stunning navy blue gown that hugs all the right curves. Daddy will not be able to think straight all night. And speaking of curves, I catch a glimpse of Aunt Rose robed in a rich wine chiffon number as she races into the kitchen, and I, again, feel like a little girl playing at dress up.

My mouth curves into a smile as I see Daddy come down the stairs looking debonair in his own jet black tuxedo complete with traditional bow tie. Momma's gaze follows his descent as well. Six years of marriage has nothing to diminish their appeal to each other. Following Daddy, the rest of the clan gathers in the living room. Auntie departs from the traditional gown and wears a sexy black cocktail dress with a halter top and a hem just brushing her knees. Grandma is outfitted in an elegant pantsuit topped with a beaded jacket in ivory. The rest of the guys are wearing classically styled tuxedos.

"What is this, prom?!" Emmett asks incredulously after spotting the flowers on my wrist. I blush at his comment, but I am secretly pleased with Jacob's gift.

The sun is starting to set and the fading light accents the artificial snow drifts with warm orange and gold tones. There is expectation in the air as the clock ticks closer to eight. I start to fidget by shifting my weight from one butt cheek to the other while Jacob sits beside me with a hand on my knee to prevent it from bobbing up and down in a staccato motion. The vampires show their anxiety in a way that humans would misinterpret. They freeze. All of them all are standing around the room like statues.

The doorbell chimes its melody and everyone stands up at once. Auntie, the unspoken host of the party, approaches the door. After a quick glance around the room to check that everything is perfect, she swings open the door with a welcoming smile.

After exchanging greetings with Auntie, the Denali clan enters the foyer. Tanya leads the group outfitted in a stunning red sequined gown which accents, if not outright reveals, every feminine nuance within her regal frame. With her chin held high she nods greetings to everyone in the room briefly before her eyes settle on my dad. She approaches him and I can barely make out what she whispers into his ear:

"I knew you'd be back." She confidently states with an alluring smile. She gives Momma the quickest of nods as if in dismissal. Daddy gives a slight wince and Momma is politely subdued. Daddy pulls Momma closer to his side with his arm possessively held around her waist. Disregarding the gesture, Tanya's eyes turn in my direction and gives me look of curiosity, no doubt cataloging the changes since she last saw me a couple of years ago.

Following after Tanya, the others enter the room arm-in-arm with their mates and give the Cullens kisses in greeting.

"Welcome to our home," Grandpa announces.

"Please, follow me for a brief tour," Grandma invites. The group follows her into the main living area. Tanya looks up at the family portrait over the roaring fireplace.

"Edward, your eyes are captured perfectly here," Tanya gushes with her eyes never leaving Daddy's face, "Lovely." I am left to wonder if the compliment was for my art or Daddy's features. Momma's jaw tightens as Tanya turns back toward the picture with a gratuitous toss of her long strawberry blonde hair. Daddy's fist tightens as well at his side. The other Cullens exchange the briefest of questioning looks amongst each other. Even our other four guests are appearing a bit uncomfortable with downcast glances.

Grandma continues the tour while Jacob and I stay in the living room – I live here and I've seen it all already. And I am no longer interested in the opinion of Ms. Tanya.

"What is with Tanya and your Dad?" Jacob whispers when we are alone in front of the fire. "If I didn't know better, I would think she is flirting with him. Bella must be going nuts!"

"I'm sure she is," I agree while gazing at the flickering flames. _What _is _with Daddy and Tanya? Does she really think she has a chance with Daddy? _I don't think I like my cousin very much.

The tour group reconvenes in the living room where Auntie has turned on some pleasant music, Daddy's own recordings, and everyone settles in.

"How are you enjoying Alaska, Nessie?" inquires Carmen with a slight Hispanic accent. She is the first to acknowledge my existence tonight.

"It's been an adventure so far," I confess warmly. I always felt a kinship with Carmen. She was the first to embrace what I was and my talent. Through her influence the rest of the Denali clan stood up for me before the Volturi tribunal. Carmen lives up to my recollections by asking me additional questions and soon we are deep in conversation. The others have followed suit engaging in their own discussions. However, Tanya stays on the periphery, always keeping Daddy within her line of sight.

Eventually Kate makes her way around to me and seeing the corsages asks, "Is Jacob now your suitor, Nessie?"

I burn with embarrassment. "No, he's just a good friend," I protest. I turn to Jacob in time to see his face twitch in response. I turn back to Kate in confusion. She obviously saw Jacob's expression and looks at the two of us. With a smirking nod, she takes her leave.

In a panic I look at Jacob. He is not meeting my gaze and I wonder if he took offense. Surely, Jacob is unaware of my divergent feelings towards him. Granted I have been thinking of him in new and interesting ways, but he _is_ my best friend and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that. And I know he will always see me as like a kid sister so I need to readjust my attitude. But, gosh, he does look so damn handsome in that suit! I quickly turn away and notice with an anew distress that Kate has been watching.

Auntie decides to change the tempo of the party from one of socializing to dancing by putting on a CD of the latest hits. She takes Uncle Jasper by his tie and pulls him onto the makeshift dance floor. They move well together, doubling the rhythm with a reinterpretation of the rumba. The skirt of her dress flares around her fast moving, graceful legs while Uncle Jasper's eyes never leaves hers as he twists and turns her around. The music calls out to Kate and Garrett and they join the dancers on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

Daddy and Momma look on with admiration. I know that despite the grace Momma's transformation has imparted to her, Momma is still reluctant to dance. Tanya on the other hand is sashaying across the room in Daddy's direction and Momma freezes in anticipation of what's coming next. Tanya moves up alongside Daddy, taking his arm, and purposefully bumps hips with him still keeping time with the music.

"Come on, Edward. Dance with me," she purrs with nary a glance at Momma who must be seething. Edward's eyes widen a bit at whatever suggestive thought Tanya is sending his way, but forever the gentleman, he politely declines her request with a shake of his head. Unbelievably, Tanya actually pouts and turns to Emmett with an invitation in her eye. Aunt Rose immediately ushers Emmett out of the room, not bothering to hide her contempt. Undeterred, Tanya begins to dance partnerless with moves that slowly become more provocative all the while stealing glances at her intended audience. The onlookers are becoming uncomfortable with her behavior and excuse themselves to other areas of the house.

Before the first song has completed, Auntie is infuriated that her party has collapsed and everyone knows who is to blame. With an angry flourish, she replaces the original instrumental CD and storms off somewhere in the night. Uncle Jasper follows her out with a distressed look on his face. The mood is not pleasant at the moment.

Grandma offers apologies to the remaining guests and invites them to return anytime when circumstances are, shall we say, more amenable. So, within minutes the Denali clan, with one exception, bid their farewells. Tanya, who seems to take joy in the havoc she has caused, has the audacity to again approach Daddy and match her lingering handshake with a likewise kiss on his cheek. Daddy straightens away from her and with a stern expression says goodnight.

At last the door is closed and everyone is speechless—not wanting to acknowledge the spectacle with words just yet.

As I sit on the patio overlooking the snow covered expanse with the whirl of the snowmaker in the background, Jacob approaches and grabs a chair, dragging it to mine.

"Well, Alice sure knows how to throw a party," Jacob says quietly.

A snicker is my response.

Looking out at the snow, Jacob seems like he is about to say something else, but changes his mind. Finally, he adds, "My only regret tonight is that I didn't get to dance with you." He slowly turns to look at me and reaches out his hand in invitation.

_Seriously?! He wants to dance, now?_ My heart pounds in confusion. I want to dance for so many reasons: to make up for the disaster of a party, to not think about the pain Tanya's actions must have on my parents, and lastly, because I _want_ to dance with him. My Jacob. With confident hesitation I take his hand, let him take me in his arms and we sway to the tuneless music of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 7

Chapter 6

Hello God, It's Me, Nessie

The next morning I awake feeling more tired than when I went to bed. I look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and gasp at the sight. My eyes have terrible grayish-black bags under them. Upon closer inspection I notice the discoloration is from the makeup I forgot to take off last night—mascara enhanced raccoon eyes. I grab a washcloth and scrub my face till it glows a faint pink. And to my horror my three blemishes had babies overnight thanks to the makeup clogged pores. Now I have five ugly red raised bumps the latest editions bearing white cap tops. My hair is a bird's nest of lost bobby pins. I turn away from the mirror and turn on the shower to hopefully wash not just my skin, but also my foreboding of what this day will bring.

While the hot water flows over my body I recall the events of last night. Images of Tanya's red dress flashing against Daddy's black tuxedo, Momma's teeth grinding and Jacob's white smile sparkling in contrast to his russet toned skin flash through my mind. These are followed by Tanya's smirking smile morphing into Carmen's welcoming face finally becoming Jacob's concerned expression while holding me close in a dancing embrace. I turn my now warm face up to the water's spray in a futile attempt to cool down. Of all the things that happened last night my dance with Jacob was the highlight.

After pulling my damp hair into a pony tail and dressing casually in a baggy tee and sweats I answer the call of my rumbling stomach and head for the stairs in search of food. I hear whispers of a quiet, but intense, discussion which abruptly concludes when I am within ten paces of the kitchen. Auntie must have warned them of my approach. The vampires turn to find something to do as if everything is normal. They fail miserably because their anxious eyes still hold an undisguised preoccupation.

"Good Morning, Nessie," greets Grandma who recovers first. "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead," I reply with our little inside joke. The room offers an obligatory chuckle, but there is no mirth in the sound.

I wonder if I should to bring up the subject of the elephant in the room, but after seeing the expressions on my parent's face – fury on Daddy's and desperation on Momma's—I conclude that now is not the time.

"What do we have to eat around here?" I ask in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. Grandma dutifully gets out the skillet for my scrambled eggs.

With an unconscious understanding that the family wants to talk outside of my presence, I retreat to the privacy of my room. I am starting to paint the façade of the Fork's Cullen home on my mural when my cell phone plays the ringtone indicating a new text message.

_Want 2 go 2 a movie? – J_ , the message reads. Hmm. I doubt there's a theatre in Healy so she must want to go to Fairbanks. Fear and revulsion are the first emotions that I feel when I think about sharing a crowded theatre with a bunch of humans. But I do want to get out from under the oppressive atmosphere that has descended upon the house. Besides, then the family can talk all they want behind my back without fear of me eavesdropping. I am debating this when there is a faint knock at the door. Boy, I got popular in a hurry.

"Come in," I cry out.

"Hey there, Nessie," Auntie greets as she dances into the room and gracefully sits on my bed. Just the woman I wanted to talk to, actually.

"Thanks for coming up. Can I ask you a question?"

With a knowing smirk Auntie answers, "Sure." Yep, definitely should ask her. She came up here _knowing_ I was going to ask.

"I just got an invite from Jen to go to the movies in Fairbanks. Would it be ok to go?"

Teasing, Auntie says, "You should probably ask your parents if you want permission."

"You know that's not what I meant, Auntie," I chastise rolling my eyes for effect.

Melodramatically she closes her eyes and with a smile she answers, "Yeah, you'll be fine with Jen."

"Are you sure?" I question. "All those people so far from home?" It will be the first time I have gone out in "public" by myself. My heart beats faster in anticipation. So this is what the books mean when they say a character breaks out in a cold sweat.

"You'll be fine! Jasper and I have to go to Fairbanks anyways to return the snow maker. We'll be close by. Go!"

Relieved that Auntie and Uncle Jasper will be in town, I firm up my resolve and reply to Jen's text: _let's go!._

Jen's reply within seconds is: _Pick u up at 2? _Pick me up?! I need to ride in the car with her…alone?! Panic grips me and I look at Auntie for a life preserver.

"Yes, you can ride with us, scaredy cat," she teases.

I respond by sticking my tongue out at her but I am very much relieved by her offer of a ride.

I text back to Jen: _Catching a ride with Aunt to Fairbanks – meet you there? When? Where?_ Before I hit send, I correct myself. I change "Aunt" to "Sis".

_Sure. Regal 3:30 show, _is the reply.

"Thank you, Auntie. The show doesn't start till 3:30 will that work?"

"Of course."

"Oh," I exclaim, "I totally forgot to ask what movie we're seeing."

"Don't worry. I think you'll like it," Auntie assures me with that knowing smile again. Well, trusting her has always worked in the past. I turn my attention back to my painting.

The house is still wallowing in its reserve as the family lamely focuses on mindless tasks. Grandma is polishing the furniture though dust rarely collects. Dust, I vaguely recall reading somewhere, is made up mostly of sloughed off dead skin cells—something vampires simply don't do. Grandpa is reading a book, or rather, looking at a book. His eyes aren't moving and it has been minutes since he turned a page. There is a football game on the TV, Giants versus the Redskins held in our old state, but the four pairs of eyes aren't really seeing the screen and nobody moves when Washington makes the fifty-three yard field goal.

I find Momma and Daddy sitting on the porch in awkwardly still rocking chairs holding hands. I hear Daddy's soft voice, his words indistinct as he answers Momma's wordless questions. Sensing my arrival they both turn to me with welcoming smiles that don't quite reach their eyes.

"Hey, guys," I greet them. "Jen from school invited me to the movies and I want to go." Daddy's eyebrows rise while Momma practically jumps out of her chair.

"Really?" Momma sputters. "Are you sure you are ready?" She asks, no doubt, because I usually detest being around groups of humans unless absolutely forced to.

"Yeah, Auntie already cleared it and she and Jasper are heading to town anyways. I want to get away for a little while, you know?" Their slight nods indicate that they exactly know what I am talking about.

"Well, if you are sure…." Momma's not convinced. I telepath to Daddy my rationale and his grip tightens on Momma's hand.

"Let her go, Bella." Daddy whispers. With the mild panic still in her eyes along with a hint of pain, she nods her assent. With my parent's blessing, the impact of what I'm about to do hits me and my stomach lurches a bit.

"Are you ready?" asks Auntie with Uncle Jasper right behind her at about two-thirty in the afternoon.

"Yeah," I weakly answer. _As ready as I'll ever be, _I think to myself.

Momma gives me a hug with Daddy behind her smiling encouragingly. Momma looks like a mother watching her child walk across the street for the first time alone: a mixture of pride and fear. Her feelings are not much different than my own as I hug her just as fiercely back.

I get in the back seat of the Porsche. _Why couldn't she have driven _this_ yesterday_, I lament cursing the overcast sky. Good thing I'm short or I'd never fit back here. The backseat of a Porsche 911 is better suited for a canine rather than a full grown adult. On second thought, Jacob's six and half foot frame would never fit in here. He probably couldn't even fit in the front seat, come to think of it. These and many more obscure thoughts flit through my head as I try to avoid thinking about what's to come.

All too soon we drive up to an imposing building where a smiling Auntie leans over the seat to face me.

"This is your stop," she informs me.

I frantically scan the sidewalk for Jen's familiar face. Pedestrians gawking at the car obscure my view. This motivates me to finally leave the confines of the automobile. Uncle Jasper gets out first so I can unfold myself. I have to brush past a few residual people to get a clear view. I shiver from the contact. Humans, yuck. Standing on my tippy toes, I try to spot Jen. I eventually climb up the stairs to get a higher vantage point and practically stumble over the poor girl.

"There you are," Jen laughs as she regains her footing. "Is that your brother's car? Sweet ride. Thanks for meeting me. I had to get out of the house! My Dad was working in his workshop and I am so bored." Jen stretches out the "so" for emphasis and takes my arm to lead me to the ticket counter. Again, I am struck by the ease with which Jen touches me. I'm equally shocked by my acceptance of it. I wave good-bye to Auntie and Uncle Jasper.

"Two tickets, please," I tell the guy on the other side of the glass passing my Mom's credit card through the hole.

"What movie?" he asks in a bored voice. I turn startled to Jen. I still don't know what we are seeing.

"Watcher," she tells the guy behind the glass. "I'll pay for the popcorn," Jen whispers to me. I hope I didn't break some rule of movie etiquette by purchasing the tickets.

True to her word, Jen buys popcorn smothered in oil, Twizzlers candy and two bottled waters. Loaded down with all this food she leads the way to the darkened theatre. Once we are inside the cramped theatre I am assaulted by the compacted bodies and the stench. Jen helps to center my emotions and instinctively leads us to a relatively uninhabited corner.

"Hope you don't mind sitting here. I don't like sitting up against complete strangers, you know?" Jen whispers.

"No, this is good," I whisper back thanking God for my good fortune in a making a friend who appears to hate being around humanity as much as I do.

The trailers start as soon as we are seated advertising a slasher film, an action movie starring an aging Bruce Willis and a romantic comedy. Then the house lights darken the theatre deeply and I settle in for better or for worse.

It turns out the movie is about a vampire who falls in love with a human girl after refraining from killing her_. Wow, wonder where I have heard this story before._ Jen looks at me strangely several times during the movie when the director gets details wrong and I couldn't hold back a snicker or an outright laugh. Silly humans think that the reason vampires can't go out in the daytime is because the sun will burn them to death or that they have retractable fangs. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that one. Sleeping in coffins? Where do they come up with this stuff? And the girl, don't get me started on how sappy she was following this vamp around like a puppy dog. I almost wanted him to kill her just to shut her up. But the ending was incredibly sweet as he sacrifices himself in the daylight to save his love from certain death when she fell in a lake and almost drowned. I actually worked up a tear but tried to act casual so Jen wouldn't tease me about it.

I found that I was thoroughly enjoying the movie, for its comedic potential if nothing else, forgetting for the moment that I was in a crowded theatre full of smelly humans and that I wasn't really one of them. But soon the house lights came back up and there was no denying the scents stirred up by a few hundred humans in a small space as they stand to leave the theatre. I start to feel ill and immediately regret eating any of the popcorn.

"Are you alright?" Jen asked when she sees my pained expression.

"Yeah, I think I ate too much popcorn," I confess.

"Let's get you some fresh air." I think the girl can read my mind like Daddy. We take the side exit to avoid the crowds. Miraculously, Auntie's Porsche is parked right outside by a nearby curb.

"Oh, Nessie?" Auntie acts all surprised to see me. _Yeah, right._ "Who is your friend?"

"Um, hey A…Alice. This is Jen, from school," I feebly offer. Jen waves her hand in hello.

"Are you okay?" Auntie asks me with a concerned brow.

"I think I ate too much popcorn." Jen nods in sympathy while handing me a water bottle.

"Guess it's a good thing I ran into you then. Let's take you home." Uncle Jasper is already out of the car holding the door open for me.

"Sorry, Jen. Thanks for the movie. I liked it." I call out while contorting myself into the cramped seating area.

"Sure, no problem. Hope you feel better!" Jen cries out as Uncle Jasper closes the door.

"Thanks Auntie," I whisper as I lean my head back as much as the car will permit me and close my eyes willing my stomach to calm. Auntie puts the car in gear and peals out onto the street.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Auntie asks.

"My stomach is upset," I mumble trying to hold on as Auntie floors it on the highway. "Hey, did you know I was going to get sick?" I demand.

"No, didn't see that part, but did you like the movie? Funny, huh."

"Yeah, downright silly at parts. Did you see the fangs on that guy? As if!" I snicker at the recollection.

"If they only knew…" Auntie laughs. "But, really, I want Carlisle to take a look at you. You are an unpleasant shade of green at the moment," Auntie recommends after catching my countenance in the rearview mirror.

"It might have something to do with the speed of the car, Auntie."

She scowls at me, but does slow the car down to a more reasonable eighty miles an hour. I feel instantly at peace and close my eyes whispering a word of thanks to Uncle Jasper.

Upon arriving at the house Auntie, in her concern, wants to carry me in, but I wave her off and accept help from Uncle Jasper to get free from the car. As we enter the living room, Momma is instantly at my side. Daddy arrives a split second later with a furrowed brow.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Momma asks. "Please, come lay down," she suggests as she leads me to the couch.

"Carlisle!" Daddy shouts and not two seconds pass before I feel Grandpa's cold hand on my forehead. The cold feels good on my sweaty brow.

"Nessie, tell me what's wrong," he asks

"My stomach. I think I ate too much popcorn is all."

With gentle fingers, Grandpa palpitates my abdomen and finds nothing immediately wrong. He turns to my anxious parents. Vampires don't get sick and neither do hybrids, apparently, for I rarely catch even the common cold.

"She doesn't have a fever and all seems fine. Let's just let her rest and let the food work through her system."

Now it is Momma's cool hands that caress my face. I close my eyes and takes Grandpa's advice.

***

Bang!

I am startled awake by a loud crack somewhere in my room and I bolt upright up in my bed. Bewildered, with my heart hammering, I scan the room for the source of the sound. I am distracted by the sight of several vampires in my doorway all with wide eyes and flaring nostrils.

_What?!!_ I silently shriek and am immediately frightened. I grab hold of my blanket and pull it closer to me as I push back from the alien faces on my beloved family.

"Are you hurt, Nessie?" Grandpa gently asks approaching me cautiously. He is the only one to have entered the room thus far.

"No…" I hesitantly offer as I make a mental inventory of my body parts. Everything seems fine except my racing heartbeat.

"Nessie, are you sure?" Grandpa asks again and I look at him puzzled.

"What's going on?" I demand.

"We smell blood."

Shocked, I take a tentative sniff of the air around me and detect the faintest whiff of blood. I immediately stand up and let the bed linens fall as I circle around in place trying to find its source. I turn back to the doorway as I hear low hissing sounds from that direction and find my family in hunting crouches.

Wide-eyed with fear I follow their gaze and note with horror it is me they are looking at. I look down at my sleep shirt. With a gasp I see a crimson spot on my exposed thigh and look up to Carlisle with pleading eyes brimming with tears.

"It's ok, sweetie," he quietly comforts me while pushing me back into a sitting position on the bed. "Everyone leave now," Grandpa commands with a voice that is not to be disobeyed. Momma's hesitates a moment at the door but with a glare from Grandpa, joins the others as they leave the house at once.

"Grandpa, what's wrong with me?! Why am I bleeding?" I cry in fear. With my skin almost as impenetrable as vampires, I didn't get the usually bruises and scrapes while growing up. I only remember one time where I actually bled and that's because I found one of Grandpa's scalpels when I was one and half. I was a curious child though it scared Momma half to death. A little venom in her kiss healed it as good as new. But there are no knives in my room and I feel no pain other than the mild discomfort from my lingering stomach ache. I search Grandpa's face for an explanation.

"Nessie, I need you to take your shirt off so I can have a look." I comply, thankful that Grandpa can see just as well in the dark as in the light of day so I am not too embarrassed. After a cursory check Grandpa says, "I need to do a more complete examination. Can you walk?"

I nod yes and Grandpa helps me to get up after putting my shirt back on. I notice with distress a slightly damp sensation from between my legs and horror returns to my face.

"I'm… bleeding…from _down there?"_ I ask incredulously.

"Yes, Nessie," Grandpa says in a tone reserved for his human patients. "I suspect you have reached menarche, but I'll need to do a pelvic exam to make sure."

I stare at Grandpa like he just told me the sky is green. Menarche means first period. I'm _menstruating!_ My knees go weak with the awareness and Grandpa easily catches me and carries me into his examination room downstairs. For obvious reasons, Grandpa doesn't see patients at the house, but he keeps a well equipped area for any breaks Jacob might encounter or any of his kind, should they pay a visit.

After a brief and direct exam, one in which I am too distracted to be concerned about my modesty; Grandpa declares that I am indeed menstruating. He also observes that I have grown another two inches since my last exam about three months ago and gained five pounds. These facts barely register as I wonder how I am supposed to live in a house full of vampires while I'm bleeding!

After I get dressed we sit in his office in opposing chairs. He begins:

"I bet you have a few questions."

_Duh! You think?_ I mentally respond. My face is open in expectation of some answers.

Grandpa admits that little is known about vampire/human hybrid maturation or reproduction since there are so few of us. The one that our family met years ago, thanks to Auntie Alice, was male and thus has little insight into female growth patterns. Though he does have sisters, they are not interested in sharing their experience. Their father has raised them as if he were Dr. Moreau creating a super race of hybrids so we have left well enough alone.

So the most Grandpa can offer me is the human biology which appears to be a rough approximation. We just have to wait and see if my cycles will mimic the human's twenty-eight day one with three to five days of activity. Grandpa did caution that for human females, it can take months, if not years, for the cycle to settle into a predictable pattern. Great.

I finally asked Grandpa if the red spots on my face and the stomach ache last night are related and he answered in the affirmative. Fluctuating hormones stimulated the oil glands in my skin and the suspected intestinal distress was most likely menstrual cramping. He also delicately pointed out that my scent has been altered by these hormones as well.

That explains the stinky, hairy armpits. Being part human is proving to be a lot of fun—not. To add insult to injury, Grandpa also comments that my emotional state can be influenced as well with a condition called Premenstrual Syndrome. Great, now I can look forward to be a raving lunatic a few days every month. You have any more good news there, Gramps?

"And, you might start exhibiting some sexual interest," Grandpa continues.

Did he really just say that? I flush with embarrassment. Grandpa might look twenty-three, but I doubt anybody wants to discuss their potential sex life with their grandfather, doctor or no doctor.

"Ok, ok, enough with the gory details—no pun intended. What are we going to do about the fact the there is human, well human-ish, blood being excreted in a vampiric household?" I ask with a shiver.

Grandpa exhales, looks me straight in the eye and says, "I don't know."

I give an incredulous bark of a laugh and throw my hands in the air. Another question comes to mind.

"Why did the others react so? They've been in classrooms and stores where an untold number of women could be having their 'time'. What is so special about me?"

"I have thought of that. I think that because this is happening in our own home. We are more relaxed here. We're not are not as careful here as we are in public."

I let the implication sink in. My shoulders slouch forward in defeat. My own family members will have to be on guard even at home, now. This is all because of me. I start to cry.

I hear Grandpa get on his cell phone and whisper quickly to someone. I'm not listening though. I am too engrossed in my own thoughts. My own depression is looming large and black.

"Nessie, I am going to go out for a moment to conference with the family. I am sorry to leave you alone here, but will you be alright? I could just talk by phone, if you need me here," Grandpa offers with deep compassion reflected in his eyes.

"No, I'll be alright," I sniffle. No way am I going to be responsible for another problem tonight. "Go."

"Ok, It'll be for a short while," Grandpa says while squeezing my shoulder. He waits until I look at him to add, "We'll get through this Nessie. We have done our job well. You're a beautiful young woman now. We love you." This only serves to make me want to cry harder. So with the last bit of resolve I nod and shoo him away. Within a second he is out of the house and I collapse in tears on the leather chair.

A cold hand gently rouses me from my sleep. I peer up at Momma's face clouded with concern. I stiffly pull myself upright in the chair I seemed to have fallen asleep in, wipe the salty residue from my cheeks and throw myself into her waiting arms. Several minutes pass in silence as Momma comforts me. The moment has stretched out as long as it can and I look up at her with the unspoken question.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry this is so hard for you," she intones while mindlessly brushing my hair back with her cool fingers.

_Hard for me!_ I am too stunned to verbalize so I put my hand to Momma's cheek and repeat my exclamation.

She chuckles in a way not meaning to be patronizing, but it stings nonetheless. "Nessie, we are happy you are maturing and becoming the young woman you are meant to be. How can we think otherwise?"

_How indeed! Because of me you will not be able to live in peace in your own home, for crying out loud, _I think for Momma's benefit.

"Carlisle has explained the situation and we will continue to live as a family in this house. With you," she adds with emphasis.

_Nothing would make me happier._ I pull my hand away and snuggle deeper into her arms. I push away the lingering doubts I have and bask in the hope that all will be alright.

***

The next morning the grey clouds outside my window echo my melancholy mood as I linger in the warmth of the blankets. The house is quiet. My cell phone tells me it is ten o'clock in the morning. I assume the gang has all gone to school and left me alone. I am thankful to not have to go to school today, but sad that no one has come to say goodbye.

The door to my room swings open gently in stark contrast to the violence with which it opened just a few hours ago. Grandma brings me a tray loaded with toast, jam and juice as well as a warm smile.

Maybe this will work out after all.

I spend the day in my room losing myself in my art. Jen texted well wishes assuming that I was home with a stomach illness. If only that was the case. My stomach is actually better today. The irritating sanitary pad threatens to chaff though its absorbency is overkill. It appears that the life-altering flow will only be a trickle this time around.

Hours pass in blessed preoccupation when a quiet tap rouses me from my reading. I look to the door expectantly when Jacob enters the room. His amused smile confirms my fear—he knows.

"I hear congratulations are in order," he announces.

I groan, loudly, throwing down my book. "Who told you?!"

"Sorry, Nessie. But the scent gave you away so I had to ask," Jacob bashfully admits. "It was your Mom."

I groan even louder and bury my head in my pillow. Unable to look at Jacob I timidly ask, "You can really smell it?"

"Don't worry, Nessie. I think only werewolves, vampires and neighboring dogs would notice."

I'm not sure this makes me feel better. My face is still flushed with embarrassment as I reluctantly sit up on my bed. I offer Jacob a weak smile. I am still happy to see him. He crosses the room and takes a seat by me.

Jacob changes the subject by giving me the details of his workday. He is restoring a classic 1967 Shelby Mustang for a customer. He speaks in awe of the various engine components and body parts. I can already anticipate the impending disappointment when he has to return the keys to the owner when he is finished. I really don't have any interest in cars other than a burning desire to be able drive one, but I feed off of his enthusiasm and soon the whole "becoming a woman" business is temporary forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 7

Chapter 7

Not Ready for the Majors

Tuesday morning arrives sooner than desired. I reluctantly get ready with the rest of the Cullen gang to head to campus. The usually banter is glaringly missing from our morning routine. The increasingly loud silence rapidly becomes uncomfortable as nobody wants to talk about the two issues affecting our household: Tanya and my impending womanhood. I offer nothing to ease the situation because I really don't want to discuss them either.

Jen spots our car as soon as the Tundra pulls into the parking lot. Bella and Edward give me parting smiles before I bound up to meet her. Jen wraps her arms around my neck in a surprisingly open act of affection. I am too distracted by her enthusiasm to be offended by the familiarity.

"I'm _so_ glad you are ok! I missed you yesterday. Art class is _so_ dull without you. Yesterday, Brittany was her usual obnoxious self with Matt and Ryan hanging all over her. Oh, and you missed the pop quiz in English, _lucky_."

Jen's chatter brings a smile to face as I continue to listen as we are walking to Chemistry.

"Anyways, I've been having _nightmares_ about that movie. I can't believe you laughed through the whole thing. It scared me to death. I am _so_ glad vampires don't really exist, could you _imagine_!"

I have to cover my mouth with my hand to hold back the laugh that threatens to explode as we sit at our lab tables and wait for the instructor.

"Oh, but he was _cute._ He reminds me of your brother."

_If she only knew_. I nod trying my best to act nonchalant.

Jen's monologue is interrupted by the arrival of the teacher only to be resumed the second the dismissal bells rings.

"So, your brother…does he have a girlfriend? I always see him with that Bella girl, but she's his sister, right? Anyways, did you have a boyfriend back in Washington? I wish I had a boyfriend." I could hear her wistful sigh.

One of the best things about Jen's conversations is that she doesn't stop talking long enough for you to contribute anything so I let the questions pass over me unanswered. We part ways as I head to French class. On the way into the classroom I am instantly reminded that I share this class with Brittany who acknowledges my entrance with her usual look of disdain. I shake it off and take my seat.

Bonjour, classe. Aujourd'hui travaillera aux dialogues. Ainsi l'associé haut et commencent à la page 56 en votre texte," the teacher greets and instructs.

Great, we have to partner up for dialogue work. I glance around the room and find only one candidate remaining—Brittany. With trepidation I drag a chair to her deducing from her rigid body language that there was no way she coming to my side. With no pretense we open our books and dutifully begin.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." Brittany would make any Parisian proud with the contempt with which this greeting is uttered.

Unaffected, I reply with as much sweetness as possible, "Bonjour. Comment allez vous? Le temps aujourd'hui agréable, tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas?" I have too many other things to worry about than to think about Brittany's unfavorable opinion of me.

We suffer this way until the bell blissfully rings an hour and half later.

This interminable day ends with PE class. The current rotation is baseball. Because of the rain that just recently started falling, our practice is held indoors in the multipurpose room. In addition to being a modified gymnasium the space serves as the assembly area, theatre, cafeteria and town hall. The space is a filled with a hodgepodge of equipment. Folded lunch tables and stacked chairs line one wall while sport banners drape from the ceiling and durable linoleum carpets the floor. In front of the stage are piles of bats, balls and bags. The padded wall opposite the stage is bare. Scattered about the cavernous room are several dozen kids of various ages waiting for class to begin.

We start the session by partnering up and, luckily, Uncle Jasper has the class with me. Equipment is doled out and we take our places to do some batting practice with one pitching and other bunting. It is amusing to watch Jasper handle the bat so clumsily, even dropping it at times. Having watched my family play baseball when the weather permits, I know how his natural talent would send major league players racing for the stands in astonishment. He hands the bat to me and takes his place to pitch.

Jasper delicately tosses the ball in my direction. To a human observer this "toss" would have resembled a fastball and it makes a brilliant cracking sound off my bat held in a bunting position. Jasper's gloved hand is already touching the floor in anticipation of the ball's trajectory; he snatches it up and winds up for another pitch.

"No fastballs, kids!" cries the gym instructor as she shoots a warning glance in our direction.

With a wink, Jasper releases the ball and it travels only marginally slower this time. Out of the corner of my eye I see a misdirected ball heading straight for my face. In an unconscious reflex I swing at the incoming object with unexpected force.

The impacted ball travels faster than a human eye can follow and leaves a telltale hole in the ceiling, but not before taking out the light fixture which rains down sparks on the students below.

Jasper's freshly released pitch pelts me in my upper arm and I release the bat in surprise. Jasper catches the ball on its return bounce with a look of fright.

Confusion erupts in the room as various students stop their activity and point at either at the impaired ceiling or at my injured arm, depending on which scene they witnessed first. Jasper immediately closes his eyes with a deep intake of breath and the room noticeably calms. Bewildered children look around in a daze, questioning their perceptions.

I then see a blur race into the room and climb up a rope suspended high up on the wall. The indistinct apparition quickly repairs the minor hole in the ceiling with unseen materials and retrieves the ball. Not more than three seconds have passed when Edward mysteriously appears in the gymnasium's doorway clutching the wayward ball.

"I think somebody lost this," Edward explains to a still dazed teacher who mumbles her thanks as she mindlessly takes the object from Edward's outstretched hand.

Watching Edward deal with people is what I would expect the Jedi mind tricks of Lucas' Star Wars movies to be like. Edward can charm anybody to do anything.

"I think my sister needs to go home. She's been hurt." The statement has the same effect as the Obi Wan Kanobi line: "These are not the droids you are looking for," but with a more suave delivery.

The coach nods her agreement and Edward briskly walks towards me and, taking me by my good arm, escorts me to the doorway. Jaspers eyes open and the students are slowly reanimated, wondering what happened during the last fifteen seconds.

As soon as the car door is shut I apologize profusely to Daddy.

"I am so sorry. The ball just came out of nowhere and I just hit it. I wasn't thinking, Daddy. I am so sorry," I stammer with my eyes bright with unshed tears.

With his eyes focused on the road in front of him, Daddy says, "It's okay, Sweetheart." However, looking at the tight set of his jaw I can see that everything is not okay. I face front to look out the windshield as we speed towards home.

A surprised Grandma greets us at the door with the unspoken question evident on her face: what's wrong. I show her the incident from gym and she immediately gives me a warm hug, hushing into my ear. The sweetness of the gesture crumbles my resolve and I cry on her shoulder. A minute later, after wiping the tears from my cheeks, Daddy, Grandma and I settle in the living room.

Grandma still hasn't let me go and continues to soothe me by brushing my hair with her cool long pale fingers. "I know this has been a trying week and half for you, Renesmee," Grandma croons. "First the move, then adjusting to human life at school and recently becoming a young lady. Now this incident.

"But this isn't trying for the family as a whole. The Cullen's have been around for a few hundred years and we have dealt with a crisis or two. In fact, many of the same crises you are dealing with. Very little surprises us anymore."

"But you never had a human in your family before," I counter while still enjoying Grandma's embrace.

"Hmm, are you sure about that?"

I look at her quizzically.

"Are you forgetting about your mother? She was essentially a member of this family for quite a while as a human. Your father and she married when she was still a human. And she conceived you as a human, remember?" Grandma gently reminds me.

I ponder this and slyly ask, "So she was probably having her time while in this house, too."

Daddy's wince is barely perceptible and Grandma nods her head in agreement. "And it was a bit more dramatic than that. When she was pregnant with you she drank _human_ blood right in the living room with the rest of family within feet of her through a _straw_."

A light bulb moment of recognition goes off in my mind as I recall the stories. But I am not assured quite yet. "But you all knew about that at the time. You were prepared. My…thing… is unpredictable."

Grandma shakes her head in wonderment that obviously I haven't thought this through. "We have Alice."

_Enough said._ I am slowly becoming convinced that the family can withstand my periodic episodes. If they can tolerate an open container of human blood in the house and not succumb, I should be ok. I start to relax and then I remember the incident today:

"But what about what happened today? I am sure that no one displayed their vampire strength in front of humans."

Both Grandma and Daddy break into quiet chuckles.

"Well, Renesmee. I'm sure you would be amazed at what mishaps have happened in this family."

"Like what?" I ask earnestly, my curiosity piqued.

Grandma and Daddy exchange looks and Daddy nods his head inviting Grandma by saying, "Go ahead, and tell the story."

"A few decades ago, Emmett wanted to try his hand at football. We knew this was a mistake from the start, but we were close to moving soon so we decided to risk it. We were in upstate New York. Syracuse, if I recall correctly. Emmett attended the tryouts for the high school team. He was so nervous about the event that when they passed him the ball he still managed to grasp it too tight and deflated it. He was able to convince the coach it was a defective ball, but Emmett lost his confidence and came home without a jersey."

I can imagine the surly expression Emmett probably had on his face when he walked into the house after that incident. "But why didn't Alice know about the accident and warn Emmett?"

"Alice can only see visions based on _decisions_ and not accidents beyond one's control. Emmett didn't make a decision to crush the ball. It was a spur of the moment thing, something no one, not even Alice, could have predicted.

"Jasper had a similar incident, this time with baseball. He hit the ball with a wooden bat with such force that the bat splintered. That could have been explained away again as defective equipment, but the fly ball sailing past the tree-lined baseball diamond wasn't as easily dismissed. Fortunately, the family was watching this time and Jasper put everyone momentarily to sleep until Edward retrieved the ball. When everyone came to, so to speak, no one could deny the ball in Jasper's hand so the equipment malfunction excuse still worked. We moved soon after that time, too."

The events of Jasper's story were very familiar to me now.

"Daddy, how did you know about today? How did you know where to get the ball?"

"Jasper screamed my name in his head and showed me what happened. And I came running," Daddy explains.

I nod my head in understanding.

"Oh, and Edward has a few stories himself. But I'll let.…" Grandma is giving Edward a sly smile when I interrupt with my latest thought. I note with alarm a similarity between the two situations Grandma related.

"Are we going to have to move? Like you did after Emmett's and Jasper's trouble?" I start panicking again. I sit up and move out of Grandma's arms. I begin to hyperventilate._ No, I can't move again. I can't do this again._

Grandma grasps me with gentle, but firm, hands and emphatically answers, "No, we are not moving."

I desperately want to believe her. "'So, you were about to tell me about Daddy," I request in an attempt resume the discussion.

"As I was going to say, I'll let Edward tell you those tales."

Daddy shakes his head. His features softened with a combination of embarrassment and amusement. He opens his mouth to speak. And the door opens letting in the rest of the Cullen clan home from school. My shoulders slump and I frown with disappointment.

"Whew, saved by the bell," Daddy laughs.

Wagging a finger at Daddy, my eyes communicate the promise that I _will_ ask again later.

"Signing up for the majors anytime soon, Nessie," teases Uncle Emmett with a big grin.

I give him a wry smile in response. "My step-grandfather is the ball player, not me."

Momma runs to my side and asks, "Oh, Sweetie, are you okay? Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" I ask confused as to what she is referring to.

"When I hit your arm with the slow ball. I doubt it even left a mark," Uncle Jasper reminds me while putting down his backpack.

I totally forgot about it. I tentatively lift the sleeve off my shirt and sure enough, there is a faint red spot about the size of a baseball on inside of my right arm. I press with my fingers on the sore spot and don't feel any pain.

Momma, of course, runs to the Grandpa's office to get a bandage to wrap around the minor injury.

"The kids at school will ask about your arm so you need to wear this for at least a week since a human would bruise pretty badly," Momma suggests. "I want Carlisle to take a look at it, too."

I don't think in my brief life I have ever seen Grandpa for so much medical attention in such a short period of time.

Auntie sits down next to me. "All the kids at school were talking all about you on the way out."

I give her an astonished look. "What in the world for?"

"Gym class of course. When there are only two hundred kids in a school news travels fast, Nessie."

I put my face in my hands wondering how I am going to face those two hundred kids in the morning.

"They're imaging all sorts of gory details, especially the middle school boys. They just love blood and guts. They'll be so disappointed. But the high school boys, on the other hand, have a different type of concern," she elaborates cryptically. I thought being cryptic was only Daddy's forte.

"What are you talking about, Auntie?"

"You'll see," she promises with that smirk on her face. Sometimes I just want to smack her.

The early evening finds me lying on the couch watching a movie on TV, a rare indulgence. If I have free time I am usually spending it working on my art, but I am unable to focus on anything other than the fluff on TV. I'm watching a movie on the ultimate in fluff network: Lifetime. I get sucked into the plot written by a Nora Roberts wanna-be centered around a divorced and scarred travel agent who finds true love on a cruise ship. With five minutes left in the movie, I have to suffer through household cleaner commercials before I can find out for sure whether or not Mr. Cruise will propose. I know he will, but I want to see how it plays out.

The front door opens and Jacob strolls right in. He is wearing his blue work jumpsuit which bears stains of some unknown automotive origin. His long hair is held back in a neat braid which manages to look very masculine on his tall frame. His hands are still a faint pink from his vigorous washing back at the shop but the fingernails could use a little more work showing faint black residue under them.

I can't help but be cheered up by his presence and a welcoming smile forms on my face. The smile he offers in return is just as inviting as he sits next to me on the couch after I move my legs to make room. He smells faintly of oil and gasoline mixed with soap and deodorant.

"What's with the arm?" he immediately asks after noticing the bandaging peeking out from under my shirtsleeve. His tone is fraught with concern. He knows it takes a lot for me to get hurt.

"Oh, this?" I comment while twisting my arm so I can get a better look at Grandpa's handiwork. "It's Momma's idea. I got into an altercation at school. It's mostly for show. Here…." and I reach up to touch his cheek.

He frowns with concern as I replay the bit where Uncle Jasper's ball pegs me in the arm and with relief when I show him Daddy's heroic rescue.

"So you aren't hurt?" He asks again. "What did the Doc say?"

"I'm fine. Just a little red mark and it doesn't even hurt. Momma says I have to wear this bandage so the kids at school don't gawk at a bruise that isn't there," I reassure.

I look at the television just in time to see the credits rolling. I punch Jacob in the arm. "You made me miss the ending!"

"What?" he innocently asks while rubbing his arm. I know it hurts just as much as mine.

"I've spent the last two hours watching this crappy movie and you made me miss the end!"

"Well there's a new movie I've wanted to see. Can I make it up to you?" he asks while changing the channel.

"I guess a Sci-Fi action movie can make up for missing a sappy romance," I concur and snuggle up against Jacob. Maybe this action flick will have some romance in it after all. I smile with the thought as a rogue robot terrorizes a city on the television screen.

The next morning, Jen gushes with concern over my injury. "Are you okay? I heard what happened. Everyone is talking about it. I'm surprised your arm wasn't broken! You sure it shouldn't be in a sling or something? I would have called you last night, but Dad wanted to take care of some stuff so we went into Fairbanks. Did you see…" Jen rambles on and I tune her out.

It's like the first day of school again. Everybody watches me in silence as I walk the halls. Once I pass by, the whispers begin, but the eyes never leave my figure. It's unnerving being the center of attention again. This strange treatment continues throughout the day.

Jen and I enter art class together and take our seats. The usual Brittany entourage enters soon after. The girls take their customary seats, but incredibly, Matt and Ryan, who usually trip over their own feet to be within spitting distance of Brittany, continue to _our _side of the room.

"Hey, Nessie," Ryan stammers, "I heard about your arm. You're okay, right?" His friend has a goofy grin on his face, but is mercifully silent.

"Yeah, um, I'm okay," I stammer right back. _Why are these boys talking to me?_

"Good, good. Well, see you later." Ryan offers a big smile and the boys lope back to their chairs.

"Oh, my God! Ryan actually talked to you! I haven't seen him talk to any girl other than Brittany in _years!_" Jen is beside herself covering her mouth with her hand and her eyes are wide with disbelief.

I can't refrain from looking over my shoulder back at the Brittany crew. Ryan gives me a nod still wearing that smile. Brittany sees the gesture and her face scrunches up in rage. Her eyes zero in on me and I can feel her seething where she sits. I quickly look away, relieved that Ms. Phillips' entrance marks the beginning of class.

"Nessie?" Ms. Phillips asks while scanning the classroom for me. "You need to go to the office."

I stand up as a shiver of fear shoots down my spine. "Why?"

"I don't know. You need to go now," she answers in a distracted manner as she picks up a book she knocked off her desk.

With heavy feet I leave the room and can't miss the snicker Brittany lets out as I pass in front of her chair.

"I hope it's to kick you and your sick-o family out, weirdo." I heard Brittany whisper just loud enough for me to hear which might as well as have been a shout to my sensitive ears. Her sidekicks hide a laugh behind their hands.

I enter the office and find Uncle Jasper there as well. I look at him with my eyes asking the question: _Why are we here?_ His face is the picture of calm. No answers there.

The school nurse, a frumpy young woman wearing Bugs Bunny scrubs, reads off a folder label, "Jasper and Ren-is-me Cullen? Come on back."

I numbly stand and follow Uncle Jasper into the tiny first aid area that holds one examination bed and a counter full of medical paraphernalia. She sits at a small and overly cluttered desk and opens the folder she is carrying.

"Okay. I understand there was an incident in Gym yesterday afternoon, but you left the school grounds before filing a report. Ren-is-me, here is a form stating what your brother here reported happened." She hands me a piece of paper. "I need you to read it, and if it's accurate, sign it, please. I'll be sending a copy home to your parents and I'll need their signatures as well."

I take the paper, my eyes wide with surprise and begin reading:

_This report details the incident that occurred at Tri-Valley School in Healy, AK in the Denali Independent School District on Tuesday, September 23__rd__. At approximately 2:00 pm, Jasper Hale, ward of Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, accidently threw a baseball at Renesmee Cullen, ward of Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle causing a minor injury to her upper right arm. Apparently, he was distracted by the ceiling light fixture that had partly fallen. Renesmee Cullen left school grounds immediately after the incident with her brother Edward Cullen, ward of Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, to their home. Mrs. Theresa Chase, Physical Education Instructor, gave verbal permission and observed that Renesmee Cullen was able to walk and exhibited no signs of major injury. This was an unpreventable and unforeseen accident._

I sign the form and return it to the nurse. I realize now that this is an attempt to cover their butts from being sued now that the faulty light fixture is to blame.

"Thank you. Now I need you to show me your arm and any other injuries you sustained yesterday afternoon," she requests as she reaches for my arm.

I immediately pull back and look to Uncle Jasper for help.

"Ma'am, my sister has already been examined by a doctor, our father. I am sure he can forward the results of his examination," Jasper offers.

The nurse is undeterred. "Sorry, it's district policy that the school nurse has to examine any injuries that occur on campus for insurance purposes. Now, Ren-is-me, let me have a look."

Uncle Jasper using his ability causes the nurse to become confused and as quickly as he can, knocks over a stack of files and returns to my side before the nurse can even blink.

"Oh!" she exclaims and is temporarily distracted by picking up the files now scattered on the floor. Within the thirty seconds it takes to recover the files, I see Grandpa at the front office through the first aid room's window. I sigh in relief.

"Don't know what happened there, but let's get this over with. Ren-is-me, your arm." She reaches for me again.

"But my G…Dad is here," I stutter and frantically point at the distinguished gentleman through the glass.

Grandpa walks into the first aid station with a warm smile and a commanding presence just like a doctor should. "Good Afternoon, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He offers his hand to the dumb struck nurse. I guess she thought she would meet such a handsome doctor only in her dreams. "I stopped by to check on my daughter, and, look at that, here she is." Grandpa's smile gets wider and the nurse swoons. "It appears Renesmee is in good hands here." Incredibly, the nurse swoons even more. "While I am here, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, yeah," the nurse giggles and even bats her eyes bashfully.

I groan at the display.

"I need to examine her injuries, but she said you already did that. So, I'll take your word for it, Doctor." She says the word "Doctor" as if she was calling him "Lover."

I shake my head. Grandpa is unfazed, no doubt quite used to this kind of attention.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. She's been through a lot, lately."

"Oh, yes, poor thing." Her eyes never leave Grandpa's face.

"Well, if there is nothing else…?"

"Hmm, yes. Could you sign this form?" She offers him the form I just signed as if asking for a movie star's autograph.

"Certainly." He signs the paper with his elegant script and hands it back.

"Thank you, again. Jasper, Renesmee, I'll see you tonight. Good day, Ma'am."

The nurse sits down heavily as she watches his retreat through the glass. Not expecting anything coherent from the nurse, Uncle Jasper and I take our leave.

"How did Grandpa know? His timing was perfect!" I ask Uncle Jasper.

"Alice. She was keeping tabs on the administration here and called me as soon as the nurse decided to page us to the office and I paged Carlisle. His office is right down the road. I guess he just ran. Good thing the clouds are still here."

I look up at the ceiling, silently thanking the gods of good fortune for bailing me out once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 5

Chapter 8

"T" is for Trouble

Thankfully the rest of the week passed without incident, at least for me. A high school senior got into a car accident right outside the school parking lot on Wednesday so that became the talk of the halls. My bandaged arm was no match for a crunched Volkswagen and a kid in a leg cast. Jen, Brittany and, oddly enough, Ryan were the only ones who had any interest in my activities, in their own unique ways. I like passing into obscurity.

Things also seem to have relaxed a bit at home, too, with everyone behaving more like their normal selves. The events of the past weekend are now fading into memory. I am looking forward to this weekend. No parties or any obligations, other than an English paper to write, to prevent me from just chilling out at home. Another thing I am anticipating is our family hunting trip. This will be the first time since before my birthday we have all gone out together. It should be a casual and drama-free weekend.

Jacob won't be there, but that's okay. Jacob doesn't need to hunt to sustain himself. He can eat human food exclusively and not be malnourished. I can too, if I must, though the thought is rather distasteful. If he was honest about it, hunting in wolf form is a last resort kind of thing. I know he does it because it makes me happy, though he hasn't said so in so many words. Regardless, he's off the hook tonight.

My family, on the other hand, needs to hunt to maintain their health. And some members take it quite seriously. Just as some humans find their moment of pride at the bar-b-que grill; the "boys" turn everything, even their food, into a competition. Uncle Emmett and Daddy are always having these contests: how many of _x_ animal can you track, what's the farthest you can detect prey, how fast to corner one, etc. They only kill the victims that they need to satiate their thirst and no more, but they also enjoy the game. Uncle Jasper will participate in their follies, but more often than not, he is the referee declaring the winner and placating the loser. And, if necessary, calm the situation if the "boys" break into a fight over the final verdict.

The women in the family pretty much do their own thing and leave it at that without the fuss and bother. Grandpa is all business. I guess after a few centuries the novelty has worn off. He finds his day job much more rewarding.

Me? I have to side with the "boys." I like to have fun with it. I try to find the most challenging creature to track and guide it to where I want it to be. The "boys" like to hunt the carnivores mostly because they fight back. I like to hunt the herbivores because on some level they are the most challenging. These animals have spent their entire lives outrunning those higher up on the food chain. I don't rely on my speed or strength to overpower them physically. I find sport in manipulating their fear and survival instincts to corner them and bam! I find it especially rewarding when I have an audience, hence the need for companionship on the hunt.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. My mouth is watering so much I'm practically drooling. But is has nothing to do with the unremarkable meal in front of me—boring and bland human food. Under Grandma's watchful eye I consume the tasteless grub and try not to tease my tongue with continued thoughts of tonight's escapade.

After lunch I return to my room to continue working on my walls. I have been neglecting them for a few days and miss the peace such activity brings. I find that drawing or painting and hunting have a similar effect on my mind. Both occupations engage my consciousness on such a level that all other thoughts are extinguished.

I am still painting in the Fork's Cullen home spending most of my time attempting to recapture the exact shades of green of the surrounding trees as well as the bluish-grey of the constant overcast sky. The hues of Washington are warmer, more rich and dense than the comparatively washed out Alaskan tones. I'm attributing that to the more open landscape here. In Washington our home was essentially covered in a canopy of green while this house is more open to the elements and light in its elevated setting, rising above the trees on the hill.

I am blending just a touch more yellow to my current palette when my already ajar door opens further revealing Daddy in the doorway. He steps into the room and admires the work already done.

"It looks great, Sweetie. You've been up here for a few hours and think maybe you need a break. I wanted to know if there is anything you wanted to do today."

"No, not really, Daddy." I shake my head. I am perfectly content to stay here.

"Are you positive there's nothing else you want to do today?" he asks again, but this time there is a flash of light off his quick hands. There is no sun shining with the cloudy sky so it's not his skin that is reflecting that light.

I look up into his face with anticipation. _No, it can't be._ Daddy tosses something between his hands so fast I can barely make out the small object held within. _Are those _keys? His huge grin confirms my suspicion. I leap up and throw my arms around his neck. "You are really going to take me driving?!" I can't help but squeal with delight.

"Yes, Sweetie. You're about to turn sixteen in human years and you need to learn how to drive, though I suspect you already know how."

An image of Auntie's Porsche flashes in my head and Daddy nods in affirmation. So, he did know all along. I'm a little disappointed at not being able to keep that secret from him, but thrilled that he's not mad. "So, when are we leaving?" I am practically jumping up and down.

"Does 'now' work for you?"

I run out of my room and Daddy is already sitting in the passenger seat of the Escalade by the time I make it out the front door. _Show off_. I can't feel too defeated losing this race because I'm driving!

I skip over to the driver's door and savor the moment of opening it and sliding in behind the wheel. I grip the steering wheel and look at Daddy with a smile of accomplishment and I haven't even started the car yet. Daddy rectifies that by putting the key in the ignition. As reach out to start the car:

"Do you need to adjust the seat?" Daddy asks. Hmm, not a bad idea and I fiddle with the seat controls to bring my short legs closer to the pedals. Again, I reach for the key:

"How about your mirrors? Are they right?" Barely repressing a sigh I give the side and rearview mirrors a quick appraisal. Dang it! I have to confess that Daddy was right again and I tilt the rearview mirror down a smidgen so the back windshield is in complete view. For the third time, I go for the ignition:

"Have you…"

"Daddy," I exclaim, frustrated, and bang my hand on the steering wheel, "what now?!"

Calmly, Daddy finishes his question. "Have you buckled your seatbelt?" I notice that his is already lying neatly across his chest. I contritely buckle mine and decide to wait before I take action. A smirk spreads across Daddy's face. "Well, aren't you going to start the car?"

With a chortle, I shake my head and, finally, start the car. I have gotten the impression that Daddy has memorized the driver's manual and expects me to follow it to the letter. So with great ceremony, I put the car in drive while still pressing the brake pedal, check my mirrors and then look to Daddy for confirmation that I can actually move the vehicle. Daddy nods his head to indicate I can move forward. I slowly ease my foot off the brake pedal and away we go. I doubt my smile can get any bigger.

Daddy trusts me enough to take Healy Road in the opposite direction of town, past the coal mine to an isolated and forgotten section of road. As I approach a stop sign; I ease to a stop and immediately lift my foot from the pedal when Daddy yells:

"Stop!" I slam on the brake thrusting both of us back into our seats. With alarm I scan the area looking for the threat I missed.

"You didn't even look before you started to move again. Stop means stop." Daddy says all this with a straight face.

"You're kidding, right? There's not another car for about a mile, Daddy," I comment incredulously.

"Statement still stands: stop means stop."

With a shake of my head I retort, "Can we go now?"

Not amused, Daddy nods. I inwardly sigh. "I heard that," Daddy laughs.

How irritating to have a backseat driver who can read your mind. A few minutes later I am making a left hand turn. I look to the left to check for on-coming traffic and pull into the deserted intersection.

"You didn't even look to the right! There could have been a car coming," Daddy chastises.

"But I did look!" I counter.

"Yes, but only to the left."

"How do you know… yeah, whatever." I realize he read my mind and noted that I didn't look in both directions. Sigh. With extreme caution I continue to drive for the next half-hour using exaggerated gestures and Daddy appears satisfied.

"I need to pick up something at the store, go ahead and drive into town," Daddy suggests.

With a combination of shock and glee, I make the turn to head north into Healy proper. There aren't really many stores in Healy. Most of them are simple little shops: gift shops for the tourists passing through to Denali National Park and liquor stores for the miners. But even a town of only one thousand residents needs someplace to buy food so there are a couple of small grocery stores. For those who don't want to cook there is a pizza place, Chinese take-out and a Subway.

Daddy directs me to pull into the Denali General Store, which is on the service road of Parks Highway in a pitiful attempt to draw in passing traffic. Competition is fierce for the meager customers among the five such establishments that make their home along mile marker 238.

We enter the shoebox-sized store which announces our arrival with a bell ringing over the door. The shopkeeper and two lone customers are gossiping at the register. Their conversation is cut off mid-sentence when they see us approach. The dusty and dark room is overcrowded with Denali Park merchandise that would most likely be cheaper and in better condition at the Park's official gift shop. Postcard stands, refrigerator magnet displays and calendars dominate along with thimbles, shot glasses and snow globes depicting Mt. McKinley litter the limited shelf space. The age of the trinkets are evident by the fine layer of dust that covers everything as well as the faint yellow tinge on the shrink wrap. The signs of neglect carry over to the paltry food offerings limited to candy bars and gum, none of which I would accuse of being edible.

"What can I help you with there, neighbor?" The elderly gentleman behind the register greets us with an appraising look. Our car in the lonely parking lot suggests to him that we might actually have some cash to spend. He comes around the counter and walking towards a display of wolf busts starts to pitch his wares.

"We've got some mighty fine sculptures over here. Betcha they'll look great in your living room." I know my art and suspect those "sculptures" are from poured resin molds made in China for around one tenth his inflated asking price. He is about to open his mouth to make another offer we would be bound to refuse when the door bell rings again.

"Sorry I'm late, Gramps." Ryan says to the shopkeeper as he scurries through the door and hurriedly puts on a khaki apron over his baggy clothes that are much too large for his slim, but toned, six-foot frame. His dirty blonde hair looks like a mop over his head covering his ears and just touches his tee-shirt collar in the back. The shorter strands in front are swept to the side to reveal his shockingly blue sapphire eyes. Those eyes open in surprise when they notice me and light up in pleasure along with his smile.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you here," Ryan manages to say to me and sweeps his long bangs from his eyes.

I flush with embarrassment to be recognized. I didn't expect to see him, either. "Hi," I quietly reply with a slight wave of my hand.

"How's the arm?"

"Better, thanks." I self consciously start rubbing at the bandage that I am still wearing.

"Good. What's brings you here?" He asks his question as if to say why would anybody, much less me, be caught dead here.

"Um." I bite my lip, "My brother wanted to stop by." As soon as I mentioned him, Daddy is instantly behind me. I glance back and see the stern look on his face. His eyes are intensely focused on Ryan.

"Yeah, I've seen you at school. What's up?" Ryan reaches his hand out to Daddy, offering to shake hands. Daddy quickly shakes Ryan's hand, but his scrutiny doesn't let up.

"Wow, must be colder outside than I thought." Ryan flexes the fingers of the hand that Daddy just shook. "Anything I can help you with? I can get you a store discount," He whispers conspiratorially and flashes me a grin.

"No, I don't think we'll need anything today," Daddy announces in a tone to match his firm expression.

Ryan's face collapses in disappointment. "Well, see you around, Nessie."

"Yeah, bye," I tell Ryan as Daddy practically pushes me out the front door.

Daddy takes the keys from my hand and wordlessly sits in the driver's seat. Regretfully, I open the passenger side door and get in the car.

"What was that about?" I ask Daddy. His eyes are still focused on the store front.

"Nothing, let's just go home."

I may never understand what makes my Dad tick.

***

I feel a tingly sense of anticipation as dusk descends. Grandma didn't bother preparing dinner for me. I don't have the appetite for human food and she can't focus right now regardless. When these vampires deprive themselves of food for such a period of time; it's been a week, they get a little primal. There is a lot of pacing back and forth and little conversation. All the occupants of the house are beginning to resemble predatory animals with eyes darting around and shoulders hunched over, especially on the guys. The darkly pigmented eyes on everyone, except yours truly, reveal the level of thirst. We are anxiously looking forward to the town going to sleep so we can finally go out.

Our patience is being severely tested when, finally, Auntie announces it is time. No campers are anticipated in the area and all the hikers have headed home. The human population within a five mile radius of our hunting grounds is zero. All the necessary precautions have been made and we are chomping at the bit to leave.

We all head out as a group, but soon part ways and pursue our initial kill, an appetizer of sorts, as individuals to curb the worst of the thirst. Partially satiated, with the hard of edge of hunger satisfied, the fun and games can begin. This would be analogous to the main entrée. I tag along with my uncles and Daddy to see what tonight's contest will be.

Uncle Emmett suggests they find the grizzly bear that has the most unique scar. Uncle Emmett always wants the grizzly bears, but the others are up for the challenge. With their superlative vampiric sight, the contestants can distinguish the scars from yards away from their prospective targets. While not participating as a competitor I do plan on submitting my own potential candidates, but will abstain from killing them. Grizzly bears aren't really aren't to my liking. I can simply let the guys know what I found via my talent and let Uncle Jasper decide which is worthy.

So we all take off in pursuit of the prize. I search around for a few minutes and stumble upon a bear that has the most lovely light tan coat. Most of the bears in this area are dark brown color so this light one stands out. She is alone fishing in a nearby capillary of the Nenana River. I scan her for any visible scars and detect a few around her forelimbs, no doubt souvenirs of a fight, with what and to what result, I can only imagine. Nothing of interest is created by the design of the long healed scratches. I am at once relieved by her plainness when I see her companion come out from hiding behind her. It is obviously her cub who appears to be about a year old. As a rule, we refrain from hunting females and especially females with young in order to preserve and respect our future food supply.

I move on to find the next candidate when I catch the scent of another and unfamiliar vampire. I immediately tense and circle around trying to hone in onto its source. I also smell Daddy's unique signature in the vicinity and with urgency and stealth I track him. Both scents are slowly becoming indistinguishable as I rush towards Daddy's location and come to halt when he is barely in view.

Daddy is in a small clearing, probably caused by a minor fire created through the thoughtless action of a camper or hiker and his discarded cigarette. Charred and barren tree limbs give the site a spooky appearance and the black soot still remains obvious amidst the grasses poking through in a struggle for life. The grass it seems is not the only one in a struggle at present.

Daddy has his back up against one of the tortured trees and is tersely conversing with someone. I peer in same direction as he is looking and with shock see Tanya. For some instinctive reason I duck down behind some shrubs not wanting my presence to be revealed. They appear too preoccupied to have noticed my approach.

"Tanya, why are you here?" Daddy demands of Tanya.

"Whatever do you mean, Edward," Tanya intones as if she would be right at home in Savannah, Georgia, hand at her throat and all. Her eyes are a bright golden hue giving testimony to her recent meal. The state of her attire also suggests she likes to play with her food. She is barely clothed with a ripped white shirt revealing her lack of proper undergarments, frayed denim shorts and nothing else. Her red tinged hair is a held in a messy braid. "I was just out hunting, like you, I presume." She continues to soundlessly stalk closer to Daddy.

"You know what I mean, Tanya. Why here?"

"We are still in the United States, Edward. We can hunt where ever we choose," she chides. "It's just a happy coincidence that we chose the same area. Providential, wouldn't you agree?" She is with a few feet of Daddy now and he has yet to move.

"I seriously doubt it is as innocent as you are implying."

"Ah, come on now, Edward. You move to Alaska, invite me to your home and now this chance meeting under the stars. You have to admit that something is happening here."

"Nothing but your vivid and misguided imagination."

"Hmmm," she purrs, "you would know all about my imagination, wouldn't you?" She is inches from his face.

Daddy turns his face from her with a pained expression. I can only guess as to what images Tanya is subjecting Daddy to.

"Oh, I'll have none of that." Then Tanya whispers in his ear, her lips just grazing his lobe, "Bella need never know." She roughly takes Daddy's chin in her hand, jerks his face toward hers and crushes her lips on his.

A fraction of a second later Daddy pushes her away. She flies several yards across the clearing and crashes into a dead tree, ripping it free from its roots as it collapses under the impact. Laughing uproariously and her eyes twinkling with delight; Tanya rights herself and races toward him again.

"How did you ever guess I like to play rough?" she croons.

Daddy deflects her attack, for that's what it is, by anticipating her moves. She laughs the whole time obviously thinking this is all a game, a prelude to something more. Daddy is momentarily distracted from the struggle by the approach of the others and Tanya pounces on the opportunity. She grasps his shoulders and leaps onto his chest, circling her legs around his waist. And viciously takes his mouth with hers. Before he can throw her off, she leaps off him and streaks into the forest, laughing as she goes.

In a few more seconds, the rest of the Cullen family appear in the clearing asking Daddy what happened. He shakes his head and lamely offers, "Female trouble." Emmett takes this as Daddy's concession, his throwing in the towel, for their little contest and gloats. Bella, on the other hand, who knows him better than any of us, suspects another meaning to his simple declaration evident by the intenseness with which she examines his face.

I slink off and run in the opposite direction. The wind is on my side tonight as it blows my scent away from the gathering preserving my anonymity. I fight the tears as I ponder the implications of what I just witnessed.

Against all family rules I run the 40 miles to Nenana and track down the service repair shop that Jacob works at. I quietly make my way up the stairs to the apartment above the shop and rap on his door. It is now around three o'clock in the morning and my muscles are shaking with the effort I demanded of them. My breathing is slowing down but my heart rate remains elevated.

"Nessie!" Jacob exclaims both in alarm and surprise when he opens the door dressed only in a pair of pants. "What are you doing here?" He looks over my shoulder searching for a car or one of my family members. Finding neither, his eyes return to me, full of unanswered questions. He opens the door further to invite me in.

I accept the invitation and survey the small and untidy apartment. A quick scan reveals it to be the quintessential bachelor pad complete with couch covered with a mix of clean and dirty laundry, a big screen TV with an Xbox attached, empty pizza boxes litter the floor and not much else. The walls are bare and the one window has the ancient blinds that the long time removed original tenants put in.

Jacob quickly sweeps the clothes off the coach and directs me to sit down. My flushed face and sweaty brow prompt him to grab a cold water bottle from the fridge and I suck it down in record time. Gasping for air after my drink I finally feel my body slowly relax in Jacob's presence. He is patiently waiting for the forthcoming explanation. No need to torture the boy any longer. I place my palm against his cheek and share the event that prompted my marathon.

"Daddy doesn't know I was there," I quietly state.

"It'll be hard to keep it from him, you know, with his reading minds and all. I think you should tell him."

"Are you kidding? You should have seen Momma's face!"

"Well, I kind of did."

I blow off his remark. "Daddy didn't tell Momma for a reason."

Thinking for a moment Jacob offers, "He probably just didn't want the whole family to know."

"Exactly – that's why I can't tell him I know."

"I think it wouldn't hurt to be honest and he's going to find out. We both know you know now. I'm definitely no good at keeping secrets from anybody. Hell, my whole pack will know back in La Push. It's going to come out, Nessie."

I sigh, I know Jacob is right, but something is still bothering me about the whole thing. "Maybe Tanya had a point, about moving to Alaska and all."

With a mocking laugh Jacob responds, "You can't seriously believe that Edward wants to be with Tanya."

"We did move here to be closer to her clan, didn't we?" It all seems logical now. Maybe Momma and Daddy are having problems and Daddy used our need to move as an excuse to move back up here. I recall hearing somewhere that Tanya had a thing for Daddy before Momma moved to Forks, before they even met. There were lots of places we could have moved to. Maybe some of those feelings between Tanya and Daddy still linger and that's why Daddy suggested Denali.

"Edward would never do that to your Mom, Nessie. _Never._" His eyes are frighteningly intense. I get the impression that Jacob would see to it that Daddy would never do that to Momma.

Not entirely satisfied, but I am too tired to care. Exhaustion has caught up with me. I lean up again his warm body and close my eyes. His arms soon circle mine and I start to drift off. In that fuzzy state between wakefulness and sleep, I am slightly aware of a soft knock at the door. Wordlessly it opens and I can tell by his scent it is Daddy. After a minute or so of silence I feel his cold hands gently and efficiently pick me up and take me home.

***

I wake to bright sunlight streaming in my room. I glance at my cell phone and note it is two o'clock in the afternoon. Within a minute of my waking, Daddy gently knocks at the door.

"Come in," I mumble wiping the sleep from my eyes and pulling myself into a sitting position on my mattress.

"Good afternoon, Sweetheart." The sunlight reflects off his iridescent skin throwing miniature rainbows of color into the room. It is a beautiful thing to watch. Daddy's eyes are bright amber suggesting the family continued to hunt after the incident.

Catching myself, I immediately panic and begin to fill my head with thoughts of schoolwork. I timidly look at Daddy to see if caught my slip. The slight narrowing of his eyes tells me I was too late to cover my mental tracks.

"No, Sweetie, I already knew," he informs me quietly as he slowly and deliberately walks towards me.

"Wha…How?" I stammer searching my memory for the wayward thought gave me away.

"Jacob and I had a … conversation last night when I went to pick you up. We'll get to you running away to Jacob's later; right now, I want to ease your mind about the whole Tanya business." I look up into his face with a mix of expectation and dread. Simultaneously, I want and don't want to know what Daddy is about to tell me.

"First off, your Mom and I are not having any kind of marital trouble."My eyes widen in surprise that he heard this much of my musings. He continues unabated. "Second, I am hiding nothing from her. And lastly, there is no danger from Tanya's actions on our relationship or our family."

I reach over to touch Daddy's cheek. These answers are not enough. I am tired of being placated to. I truly want to know what is going on and what will happen, no matter how painful. I feel that so much is being hidden from me and that all of these seemingly minor incidents will build up to a large consequence.

But Daddy takes hold of my hand before it can land on his face. His worried brow indicates he has already read all my concerns.

"I wish for more than anything in the world to take away your pain and confusion. I want nothing but peace and happiness for you. I can only console you with the truth that I know in my heart and that is my unalterable love for you and for your mother.

"It was only a mere decade ago that I feared I was destined to walk the earth knowing only the love of the family Carlisle granted me. However, your mother has bestowed on me a love few mortals could envision and, together, we have created the most beautiful creature in the entire universe.

"Nothing can change the way I feel about either of you and nothing will interfere with the depth of those emotions.

"Having said all that, life is not without its challenges. It is unpredictable and will continuously test your patience and resolve. The goal of life is to face those challenges with dignity.

"You are growing into a fine young lady and that, in and of itself, has its own set of unique challenges. Some of which you have already overcome, and others that will soon make themselves known.

"I cannot guarantee that there won't be any problems in the future, but I can promise that we will tackle them as a family. So let me reassure you again, there is nothing that can separate your mother and me and we will not abandon you to face life's obstacles on your own. In regards to our problems, that is, ones between your mother and me, we will handle those on our own."

I frown in confusion. _What does that mean? _I silently ask.

"It means that the mess that Tanya is creating for me is something your mother and I alone will handle."

"But what about last night, and the kiss and ….," I blurt out.

Daddy holds up his hand to stop my blathering. "Tanya is not your concern. I will just say that she believes that something is possible that I just told you is impossible. It will take time for her to appreciate that truth, but, again, it is not your concern."

I nod in understanding. I get that Daddy and Momma love each other and me and will do everything in their power to keep it that way. Tanya wants to break that up. Why is unknown and Daddy has pretty much indicated he isn't going to tell me. It frustrates me not knowing, but I trust in my father's promise. I throw my arms around my Daddy and he joyously wraps his arms around me.

"Oh, and one more thing," Daddy interrupts. "No more running off to Jacob's, okay? At least, not without telling us first."

"Deal," I agree with a smile and sink thankfully back into Daddy's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 7

Chapter 9

Life without Football

I am barely listening as Jen relays her events of the weekend in a droning voice because the buzz in the school halls has me distracted on Monday morning. There is talk of a homecoming dance. I am not sure what that means other than the dance part. In movies, I associate homecoming with football. If we took all the male members of the Tri-Valley high school and automatically assigned them to the team they would barely have enough players for the first string. Therefore, we do not have a football team. So why would we have a homecoming dance? I am still frowning in confusion when Jen and I sit with Bella in English class.

"What is a homecoming dance?" I uncharacteristically ask Jen.

Jen looks at me as if I grew a third eye in my forehead. Whether it is because of the questions subject matter or the fact I asked a question at all remains to be determined. "It's just the first big dance of the school year," she intones as if it was instinctual knowledge. It's the former.

"Uh, homeschooled, remember?"

"Oh yeah, forgot you did live in a cave," she teases. "Anyways, like I said it is the first dance of the year before the snow comes and makes going anywhere in heels impossible. It's a big deal since the entire school district is part of it. The kids from the other two schools as well as the homeschooled ones show up here in the gym. I think there are like five hundred kids in the district and those in seventh grade and up can come so we are talking around two hundred or so kids. That is if they can convince their parents to drive all the way here."

She isn't joking about the weather. When we moved here in September the average high was in the fifties. Three weeks later the thermometer is hovering around forty. We can expect snow and sub-freezing temperatures by the end of the month. Welcome to Alaska.

"Okay, but I still don't understand the 'homecoming' part."

She chuckles. "Yeah, you might have noticed we don't have a football team."

"That hasn't escaped my attention."

"So we compromise. Our girls Volleyball team takes the place of our football team. Strange, I know," she giggles. "The big first game of the season is Friday night: T-V versus Anderson. We have the dance after the first game we compete in against our District. Then both schools can claim it as a homecoming and it's after a sporting event. It usually falls on the first weekend of October. _Everybody _will be there."

This must be one of the most bizarre things I have ever heard.

We walk into art class and the regulars are all present. Brittany is holding court on her side of the room. Ryan and Matt; however, have moved one chair over toward the middle. He smiles and nods at me in greeting as we pass by and take our seats on the opposite side.

Jen giggles conspiratorially, "I think Ryan likes you."

My eyes widen in shock and I risk a quick glance in his direction. He is talking to Matt about something amusing as they are both laughing. "Why would you say that?"

"Are you blind? Ever since you hurt your arm he has had his eye on you. Didn't you notice him smiling at you when we came in, or really, whenever you come in."

"Nah, I think he's just being friendly." I rub at my arm out of habit. I forget that I am no longer wearing the bandage.

Shaking her head in disbelief Jen says, "Girlfriend, no way he's just 'being friendly.' I think he's going to ask you to the dance on Saturday," she declares as if it is a done deal.

"What?!" I exclaim in alarm.

"Jesh, don't get all hyper about it. He's been looking at you, is all. You are pretty and he is gorgeous. Look at that hair! Though his wardrobe could use some work." Her eyes scan over Ryan like she's critiquing a sculpture. "Oh, and those _eyes_. You should totally go for it. You'd make a cute couple."

I look back at Ryan and notice that his features are pleasing on the eye, but come on. I don't need a boyfriend. I've got enough problems in my life right now.

"What about your brother? Has he asked anyone yet? If anybody is a knock-out, it's him. He's so tal, with that hair, and oh, his face." She makes a dramatic swooning smile. "I swear I could look at him all day." Then she sharply turns to me and urgently whispers, "Do you think he likes me? Could he ever in a million years ask me? Oh, please you have to tell me! Has he ever talked about me?" Her face is bright with expectation.

I don't think Daddy has ever said her name, much less talked about her. But I know I can't tell her that. I also can't say he is married to his "sister" and my mother. She'd be running for the hills. I am scrambling for something to say that won't hurt her feelings when Ms. Phillips walks in. Whew, just in the nick of time. Maybe Jen will forget her question.

Turns out I forget who I am talking to. Jen ambushes me as soon as the bell rings taking up her barrage of questions about my Dad.

"So, has he asked anyone? Is he going to? What about your other brother, the blonde one, he's kind of cute. But the big guy, nah. He scares me he's so big. Too bad we don't have a football team. We'd put him on it in a second…"

I am hoping that that my usual silence will suffice during this conversation like it has for others. But it was not meant to be. Daddy is in the hallway up ahead.

"Oh, there's your brother, Edward! Let's go talk to him." She drags me to where he is standing with Momma and Auntie.

"Hi, Edward," she croons. I swear I just saw her flutter her eyelashes. Good grief. Do girls really think that works?

"Have you heard about the dance this weekend?" She inquires with hope evident in her eyes. She chews on her lower lip.

"Hmm, yes, I have," Daddy responds politely giving her the minimum of eye contact necessary to not be rude. "Nessie, we have to go and do that thing."

"Oh yes, that thing. Umm, sorry, Jen, I gotta go." And I eagerly leave her stranded in the hallway.

We practically run outside, as fast as humanly plausible, past all the student volunteers who are papering the hallways with blue and gold banners advertising the homecoming dance with an obligatory mention of the volleyball match that will precede it.

"Thanks for saving me, Daddy," I say when we make it into Tundra without further incident.

"Pfft, I was saving myself!" Daddy affirms.

"Such a hardship to be so devastatingly handsome," Momma teases.

"You should hear what the guys are saying about you, Honey," he replies giving Momma a sly smile and quick kiss on the cheek, "and you." He looks right at me in the rearview mirror.

"Me!?" _What could the guys possibly be saying about me?_

"I can't get that Ryan fellow out of my head. Just be prepared."

Incredulous, I think _Is Jen right? Is Ryan going to ask me to the dance?_

"I am sure of it," Daddy answers my unspoken question with a grim expression.

"Sure of what?" Momma asks.

"Nessie can expect a gentleman caller soon."

"What?" Mom exclaims.

_That's what I said, Momma._

No one has made a move to get out of the car since we arrived in the driveway about ten seconds ago. She turns around in her seat and faces me. "Who is this boy," she trips over the word, "and what do you think of him? Would you like him to take you to the dance?" Her eyes are full of fear despite the innocent tone of her questions.

"Mom, he's just a boy. I'm totally not interested…"_ at least not in him. _ I leave the rest of my statement unspoken.

I catch Daddy's raised eyebrows in the rearview mirror and he gives a knowing smirk.

_Oh crap,_ Now Daddy is going to be scanning my brain for the mystery man. I mustn't think of Jacob. _Oh Crap!_ I mentally exclaim realizing my mistake of picturing him in my mind.

Daddy chuckles in obvious amusement at my expense. However, I do detect a hint of sadness. I sink a few inches into the backseat and my cheeks feel unbearably hot.

Momma, misinterpreting my silent communication, is visibly relieved.

By Wednesday almost every available vertical surface in the school building is papered with posters, banners and other such paraphernalia promoting the upcoming dance. Warriors, Tri-Valley's mascot wearing the blue and gold, proudly adorn the custom t-shirts sported by members of the girl's volleyball team. I am sure they are wearing those shirts with the full understanding that this weekend is not about them. The clichéd pep rally is blessedly absent, but another ritual associated with homecoming activities is alive and well. I learn of this event by seeing a poster with my aunt's photograph: homecoming queen. Someone, decidedly male I am sure, has nominated my aunt and has taken it upon himself to market her. I am curious whether she knows or not. But I haven't seen her all day and it's now time for art class.

Jen has dropped the whole "is Edward asking me to the dance?" questions. The fact that Daddy has only said "hello" to her clued her in to his non-interest. So now I don't have to dread speaking with her. Jen's prediction that Ryan will ask me to the dance has also not come to pass. So I don't have to avoid art class either. We walk into the art room and take our usual seats. We are discussing the English paper our teacher had the audacity to assign despite homecoming weekend when Ryan approaches us.

"Hi, Nessie. Hi, Jen," he greets. I don't recall him ever addressing Jen. Something is up. "I was, um, wondering if I could talk to you for sec, Nessie."

"Oh, sure. You guys talk, I forgot my book. I'll go get it." Jen generously suggests and with her eyes full of excitement she bounds out of the room leaving me relatively alone. I inwardly groan anticipating the worse.

"What?" This is all I can manage to ask and the single word is layered with suspicion and annoyance.

Undeterred, Ryan continues, "Looks like the arm is all healed up." He gestures at my bandage free arm.

"Yeah, it's okay, thanks." I am still waiting for the hammer to fall.

"Hey, um, I was wondering. Are you going to the dance on Saturday?" He says this while intently studying his shoes. His long blonde bangs cover his entire face.

Gulp. "um, No," I feebly answer.

"So, no one has asked you, yet?" He peers out from between his own hair taking my weak answer as an invitation to continue.

"No." I haven't master the ability to lie convincingly so I go for the truth.

He brightens up and lifts his head and swipes his hair out of his eyes. With a smile he asks, "Would you go with me?" Before I could respond he follows up with: "I can drive, pick you up and all. We could even go to the game on Friday." It's as if he assumed my affirmative answer.

"Well, that's nice and all, but…no thanks."

Crestfallen, he pleads, "Why not?"

I say the first thing that pops in my head. "Um, I actually already have a date."

"But…you just said you weren't going." He desperately asks.

"Yeah, um, I haven't told him about it yet."

"Oh. You have a boyfriend." He sounds defeated.

"Yeah." I'll let him believe that.

"Well, take care." He scurries back to his chair without the enthusiasm he had when he first entered the classroom.

With perfect timing, Jen sits on the edge of her seat. "So…did he ask?"

"Yes."

"That is so _cool_. I can't believe you are going with Ryan to the dance!"

"Actually, no," I timidly correct.

"What?"

"I am not going to the dance."

"You said _no?_" she asks as if I turned down an invitation to the White House. "_Why?"_

I look at the clock and notice Ms. Phillips is late. But, mercifully, she appears in the doorway manipulating a large easel, drop cloths and buckets of materials. I leap up to help her and leave a bewildered Jen shaking her head.

Brittany snickers as I pass by, "Teachers pet."

Ryan speaks up, "Shut up, Brittany."

Brittany is startled into silence and turns towards me with her eyes just thin slits on her face.

I manage to evade Jen after class but her text messages arrive every quarter hour begging me to reconsider Ryan's invitation. I ignore them and think about the predicament I have put myself in. I now need a date for the homecoming dance and it can't be Ryan. I could always fake an illness or say I have to go out of town.

I am sitting at the kitchen counter doing my French homework for tomorrow's class when Jacob spooks me from behind. I jump in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that!" I chastise. But it's a half-hearted reprimand and a smile creeps onto my face.

Jacob laughs at my initial expression and I give him a good natured slap on the arm.

"Don't laugh at me either."

"Sorry, it was too good to pass up. What are you doing?"

"Ugh, French homework. I don't mind the work so much as the company I have to keep."

"Brittany?"

"Yep." An idea forms in my head. "So, what are you doing Saturday night?" I know he has the day off from work though he'd work for free if he could keep messing with that Mustang. They ban him from the shop now on his days off.

"Other than a meeting with the Mayor, not much. What do you have in mind?" He picks up my pencil and twirls it around his fingers.

"Well, there's this dance and this boy asked me today if I wanted to go …" I shyly begin to explain.

"What? You're going to the dance with a boy!" He reservedly shouts. He breaks the pencil mid-spin. His face turns hard. Why I do not know.

"Oh, gosh no!" I reply. Jacob relaxes a perceptible amount, however tension is still radiating from him. "I said no, but I got a little problem."

"What is it?" he asks sternly, his jaw still set tightly.

"I kind of told him I had a boyfriend."

Jacob bursts into laughter. I am not sure why he is laughing at me. Is it because I lied or that the thought that I would have a boyfriend is unconceivable.

"And what in the hell are you laughing about?" I ask indignantly. I think my hands are on my hips.

"Nothing, nothing. So how can I help?" He tries to look serious but his smirking lips give away his amusement.

Letting it pass I suggest, "Well, I thought maybe you could take me." I look up at him and brace myself for his response.

"You want me to go with you…to the dance." His face immediately softens and his tone is full of sincerity.

"Yes." I hurriedly add, "If you want to."

"It would be my pleasure." His warm brown eyes confirm his words.

I have to admit I like the idea of him being my boyfriend, even if it's only for pretend, for one little dance.

"You're going to the dance with a family friend? Seriously? Instead of Ryan Albertson?" asks a skeptical Jen in Chemistry class the next morning.

"Yes. It's really not that big of deal. It's not a like a date." I defend.

"Yeah, that's the point. You're supposed to bring a date to the dance, not your platonic friend." She shakes her head in disbelief.

Turning the tables I counter, "So who are you going to dance with?"

Jen bites her lips, has a goofy grin on her face as she leans over to whisper in my ear: "Matt Warner" She squeals in delight.

Matt Warner? Ryan's quiet friend? I don't think I have heard him utter a sentence since I've come to school. He's short, stubby and has wardrobe problems always wearing the same flannel shirts every day. He has a skin condition and greasy thick black hair. This is who she settles for after setting her sights so high on my dad? I can't burst her bubble. She seems tickled pink to have been asked. "I'm happy for you. When did this happen?"

"Oh, last night. Matt's dad works with my dad at the mine and they came over for dinner and Matt popped the question." She continues to describe in intricate detail how the event unfolded and her enthusiasm might suggest the question was a marriage proposal instead of a simple dance invitation.

"I'm glad. It'll be nice to have a friend there."

"You mean other than your date?" She laughs at her own joke. "What about your brother. And everybody else. Are they coming?"

"Yeah I think so, but I don't think they have dates." At least I don't think so. They haven't broadcasted their relationships yet though there are suspicions.

"Weird. Only you have a date out of the whole gorgeous lot of your family and your date is a family friend." Another head shake and Chemistry class begins.

Friday is welcomed with open arms at Tri-Valley. The whole school is bustling with excitement. The thirty-five degree temperature hasn't dampened anyone's spirit for this weekend's activities. First, the students have to get through school and the teachers are vainly trying to keep students on task. The grapevine is alive and well with whispers of who is going to the dance with whom. The most delicious tidbit makings its rounds is the pairing of Brittany and Ryan.

After I turned down his invitation Ryan managed to nurse his wounds and made haste to ask Brittany. It had been long assumed by the student body that Ryan and Brittany are a couple and that their pairing at the dance was never in doubt. However, word managed to get out that the _fete de compli_ was not always so. Thus, I became a bullet point on the gossip list. And Brittany has had to suffer with the public knowledge that she was not Ryan first choice.

Jen is chattering on about the game tonight and the dance when we enter art class. However, as soon as she spots Matt she abandons me and skips over to him to finalize the last minute details. Seeing Matt light up when she approaches, much of his blandness fades away and I can see a glimmer of what attracts him to her. The attention and preference he shows her must be hard to resist.

Brittany manages to maintain physical contact with Ryan throughout art class. An impressive feat considering we are studying drawing, generally a skill that requires two hands. She continuously glances in my direction as if to showcase what I had given up in my rejection of Ryan. Ryan, on the other hand, appears to be annoyed by the constant attention and occasionally slaps Brittany's hand away. Sometimes her practiced composure slips a bit and a barely observable pained expression reveals her disappointment at his disregard, but she quickly recovers. Brittany understands that her relationship with Ryan is definitely on display and people are watching.

Finally, the last bell of the day rings and everybody exuberantly vacates the classrooms. It's a mad dash out of school, but out of the corner of my eye I see an image that stops me dead in my tracks. The kids behind me bump into me with apologies muttered with annoyance as I weave my way upstream to the object of my attention. On the wall next to the poster of Aunt Rose I saw earlier in the week, is _my_ picture announcing me as a candidate for homecoming queen. In a daze I slowly turn and make my way out of the building as one of the last stragglers.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Daddy urgently asks as his hands grip my shoulders and his eyes study my face for clues as to my obvious distress.

_Homecoming Queen? _ I can't think.

"Homecoming Queen?" Daddy echoes. Confused he continues, "What about it? Rosalie has been nominated, is that a problem?"

I shake my head and look up at him with eyes wide with fear, "It's _me_!" I violently whisper and touch his cheek to show him the offending poster and those alongside it: Aunt Rose, Brittany and me.

Laughing, he puts his arms around my shoulder and escorts me to the car.

I pout in the car with my arms crossed in front of my chest. "It's not funny."

"What's not funny, Sweetie," Momma innocently asks.

"She's been nominated for Homecoming." Daddy informs.

"Wow," she quietly says the word with a mixture of surprise and dread. Maybe Momma and I aren't so different after all. "Alice will be happy having two beauty queens in the house to dress up tomorrow night."

I sigh and pout some more.

"I have absolutely no desire to stand up in front of the whole school for an accomplishment that has no relevance to my brain or talents, just my genetically fated appearance," I vent to Jacob who was at my house when I got home from school. It appears the whole town shuts down for the homecoming hoopla. Therefore, Jacob has the afternoon off.

"The whole concept of a beauty queen is so…so human. There are too many other more important things to spend time on than some silly, shallow competition. If they want to judge me by standards of beauty, look at my art not my face. Not like I could compete against Aunt Rose or Brittany anyways."

Jacob silently watches me as I pace to and fro in front of the fireplace. A few wayward flakes of snow have started to fall outside the large picture window. The fire is lit though no one needs the warmth it projects. He is trying unsuccessfully to hide his amusement at my little rant, but I don't care. I mean every word of it.

"Well, I think somebody at your school has very good taste. You'd be the winner, if it were up to me," Jacob declares.

"Nobody asked you," I retort, but I can't deny the thrill that Jacob finds me beauty queen material. "And that's not the point! I don't stand a chance against Brittany and Aunt Rose, regardless."

"I beg to differ. What does this Brittany girl look like anyway?" I show him. His eyebrows rise appreciatively. I give him a smug told-you-so smile. He laughs. "Seriously, you have nothing to worry about."

_What in the hell does that mean?_


	10. Chapter 10

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 5

Chapter 10

Score One for the Girls Team

Tonight is the big game and the Cullen family will be well represented. Auntie and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett will accompany Jacob and me to the gymnasium. Momma and Daddy will sit this one out. Auntie is going because she loves playing human. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are only coming because she is nominated for queen, though that is decidedly _not_ the reason I am going. I am attending because it was determined that a sporting event could be a learning experience. I wonder what lesson could be learned in person that can't be duplicated on a television screen.

I am riding in Jacob's car. It's a 2001 Mazda Miata, a two-seater, so the others are taking Uncle Emmett's truck. Jacob salvaged this relic from the junk yard and spent almost a year restoring it to near mint condition. The engine roars with his signature embellishments. I am curious how the car will handle the turns once the snow chains are put on the tires as I watch the snow flurries outside my passenger side window. Jacob will need to get another car for the winter as the soft top will not tolerate the sub-freezing weather that is destined for us in a manner of weeks.

"How well do you think this will handle the snow?" I inquire gesturing at the dash.

"Not too well, I imagine," he laughs. "I got my truck from La Push here, too." Jacob's body heat quickly warms the air in the tiny passenger compartment and I crack the open the window for some cool air. "Are you hot?"

"I'm fine." Though I am warm, I am not convinced it is only the air temperature that is affecting me.

"What's up, Nessie? You are not one for small talk." He's right.

"I'm just nervous about tonight and tomorrow night."

"You'll be fine, trust me. What can happen?" Jacob gives me one of his brilliant smiles. His teeth contrast vividly against the rich color of his skin in the dashboard light. The distraction serves to prevent me from pondering his last question.

The parking lot is a zoo with all spaces occupied when we arrive and are forced to park along the highway. I don't mind walking, but I feel a sense of foreboding as to what the gymnasium will be like. Confirming my fears, there is a mass of people laughing and talking on the way in. Some even braved the high twenties temperature with a tailgate party complete with a grill. The smell of raw meat tempts my nose and I salivate remembering it has been a few days since my last good meal.

Jen spots me out of the crowd and bounds up to me letting go of Matt's hand to give me a welcoming hug. I have grown accustomed to her affections.

"Hey there! Glad you made it," she says and takes Matt's hand back into hers. Then her eyes settle on the man towering protectively over me and they widen in surprise and awe. "Is…this…your family friend?" Jen stammers in a whisper as she takes in all six and half feet of him. Jacob stifles a laugh.

"Yes, it is." I whisper right back. Jen mouths "wow."

"Jen, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Jen Barnwell," I introduce.

"Nice to meet you," Jen shyly says.

"Same here. Heard a lot about you from Nessie, here," Jacob answers.

Jen blushes and Matt appears to be getting nervous.

"Hi, I'm Matt Warner," Matt says as he reaches his hand past me and Jen towards Jacob who takes it.

Eventually we make our way into the overfilled gym. Every available sitting surface has a body on it and dozens crowd around the perimeter. Jacob spots my family in the stands at center court. The four of us make our way up the stairs and squeeze in with little fanfare. Jacob and Uncle Emmett's imposing statures and Aunt Rose's piercing glare ensure that those sitting nearby will gladly offer their available space. Auntie and Uncle Jasper wave their hellos.

The din of the room is almost deafening, at least to human ears, as the accompanying conversations fill the space. There are easily five hundred bodies crowded in here. I am thankful to be sitting between Uncle Emmett and Jacob though the human stench is most foul tickling my nose and I am threatening to gag. The impact of so many bodies and the artificial heating to combat the subfreezing outdoor temperature has made the room quite stifling and I am a bit uncomfortable. Uncle Emmett notices my squirms and blessedly, puts his cool arm around my shoulders with his oversized hand near my neck. I blissfully relax in the cold and breathe in deeply his comfortable and non-human scent.

With great fanfare, a musical group begins playing marching band music, not all that well I might add, and the crowd jumps to its feet. Streamers, posters and oversize foam hands with pointing index fingers are vigorously shaken amidst yells and cheers. I want to cover my ears from the noise all these people are creating. Jacob and Uncle Emmett are in constant physical contact so that helps to keep my bearings. The place now reeks of human sweat and cloying perfumes.

Finally the girls enter the gym and unbelievably the crowd is now in a frenzy of motion, smells and sounds. I lose my balance as my mind reels with all the sensory input and Jacob deftly catches me.

"Are you okay?" he asks with his eyes full of concern.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." Uncle Jasper whispers something to Uncle Emmett and soon they exchange places by gracefully maneuvering between the spectators. Uncle Jasper wraps his deliciously cool arms around my waist and soon I am calm as I lean into him.

After the National Anthem the event can finally begin. The two teams take to the court and everybody sits down. I take my seat between Uncle Jasper and Jacob. Jacob is careful to keep at least a few inches away so his body heat doesn't overpower me.

I know nothing about volleyball so I watch as the white ball moves across the net in almost slow motion. I am astounded that the girls miss hitting the ball so often and then I remember they are only human with hindered reflexes. Whistles stop the action and frequent conversations take place between an umpire and competitors before play is resumed. The audience is enthralled unleashing their fury at the opposition and exaltation at their favored team. I am studying the spectators almost as much as the sport. I wonder how Uncle Jasper is handling the range of emotions on display.

I am beginning to feel more acclimated to my surroundings and no longer need Uncle Jasper's support either physically or psychologically. The smell no longer bothers my sensitive nose and the heat is no longer oppressive. The logic of the game is slowly making itself known as Jacob whispers the significance of the actions. I feel a sense of accomplishment when Tri-Valley scores though I have done nothing but watch it happen.

Currently, Tri-Valley is ahead by two points and is preparing to serve. The five-foot five senior launches the ball, jumps, and swings with all her might sending the ball rocketing to the other side of the net. The opposing girl braces herself for the ball's impact, planting her feet on the ground and readying her arms, but she miscalculates the trajectory. Instead of the ball landing in her purposefully placed clasped hands, it smacks her full on the nose. A collective gasp escapes the stands and everyone, including the stricken girl, grabs their noses in reflex.

When she pulls her hand away there is no mistaking the bright red blood seeping between her fingers and cascading down her upper lip. Her teammates race to her side long after I stand up.

My family's eyes are not focused on the event taking place on the floor of the gym. They are all trained on me. Uncle Jasper has his hands on my shoulders willing me to sit down, but I won't move. The delicious aroma registers in my primal brain at the same time as the sight of my favorite food. The thirst is all-consuming and my throat burns with desire. It can be likened to when humans drive by chicken restaurants where they pipe the scent of cooking flesh out into the street and passerby's who weren't even thinking of food are overcome with intense hunger pains. That might pass for a faint description of the overwhelming need throbbing throughout my body.

A second might have passed since that unfortunate girl revealed the extent of her injury. Uncle Jasper is preparing to handle the situation in his unique way when I put up my hand to stop him.

"No, let this pass," I confidently request. With wide eyes my family falters.

"Nessie—," Jacob warns.

"No, I can handle this." I am not sure where this confidence is coming from but alongside the immediate and demanding thirst is an equally powerful resolve to not shame my family in this manner.

"Jacob, would you mind taking me outside." I say this using the reserve of air in my lungs. I refuse to take another breath until I am outside. Jacob acquiesces and we make our way through the stand.

"Did you see that?" Jen asks as we pass in front of her and Matt. I nod and envy my family in their lack of need for oxygen. "Are you okay? You look a lot like you did after that movie. Did you eat too much popcorn again?" Jacob and I hurriedly leave the stands.

Outside I take huge gulps of the frigid air both for its oxygen content as well as its lack of hemoglobin. Jacob holds me tightly as I slowly recover my senses. The desperate thirst is slowing abating. We are walking back to Jacob's car on the highway when we see a rapidly approaching SUV careening to a stop a few feet in front of us. Daddy jumps out of the car before the wheels stop turning and grasps me roughly by the shoulders. He can't hide the alarm in his eyes.

"I'm okay. She's okay. Everybody is okay, okay?" I assure.

Daddy takes me into his arms heavy with relief.

***

The rest of the family gathers in the living room. Those who attended the game come home shortly after I did.

"Like mother, like daughter." Daddy concludes after retelling what happened at the game.

"What do you mean?" I ask not understanding the reference.

"Tonight reminded me a lot of your mother's first hunting trip after her transformation. Most newborns are ravenously hungry and think of nothing else but blood – human blood, especially. Imagine our surprise when I take her out in the wild and she captures the scent of human prey. She consciously and deliberately _avoided_ it." He shakes his head with lingering astonishment of the event that took place six years ago then turns to look at his wife with love and awe.

"And this compares how?" I was not hunting and I am far from being a newborn vampire. I am six year old hybrid.

"You were able to refrain for attacking that poor child tonight. You witnessed human bloodshed and, without any assistance from us, you had the strength of will to walk out. It's amazing. You're amazing." The family concurs with murmurs and nods. I beam inwardly with pride and satisfaction that I have pleased my family so.

"I didn't really think about the blood though the thirst was very much there. I didn't want to cause a spectacle if I succumbed. We would have to run away and move and I didn't want it to be my fault," I say.

"We are proud of you. But also rest assured that had you 'messed up', we would have gladly done whatever it took to make everyone safe," Grandma says while patting my hand thoughtfully.

"Thankfully, that's not necessary tonight," I sigh in relief.

***

The next morning finds a weakened sun shining in vain against the crunchy frost left by the twenty-five degree overnight low. The fine layer of ice coating the trees gives the area outside our house a magical quality. The annual arctic ice is rapidly approaching. Forks had cold weather too, but not in October and it never dipped below zero for months at a time as I am foreseeing here in Alaska.

My family is immune to the severity of the temperature. Despite my hundred degree internal reading, the cold is merciless against my skin and I wrap the blanket tighter to myself at the sight of the frigid landscape. I peek at the house's temperature and gawk at the fifty-degree reading. Hybrid or no hybrid, that's too damn cold and I adjust the thermostat to a more moderate sixty degrees. I go to start a fire in the living room to warm myself and find Jacob already here.

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask.

"Early? It's ten o'clock in the morning. I was bored at home."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, it's nice. I am usually hot all the time, but I think I like it here in the cold." He stretches out on the couch.

"Not me." I readjust my blanket around myself. Jacob notices my attire for the first time and jumps up to start the fire. Afterward he joins me on the couch and warps his arms around me. I bask in the heat and the attention.

"Where is everybody?" I ask as I luxuriate in the warmth.

"I think the girls are out shopping in Fairbanks. I guess they needed something or other for tonight. The guys? Haven't a clue."

"Hmm." It is the only response I can manage. I watch the flames dance in the fireplace. Jacob plays with my hair, taking strands of it in his hands and twirls them around his fingers. The motion is comforting. I feel myself dozing off again when the front door opens. I don't even open my eyes when Daddy and Grandpa enter the living room.

"Good Morning, Nessie. Jacob," Daddy greets though his voice is hard when he says Jacob's name. As if beckoned by some silent signal, Jacob detangles his arms from around me and stands up. Disappointed I look at Daddy and notice he has that same look on his face from when we were are that store where we ran into Ryan.

"Nessie, I have come back from seeing that girl from last night. She broke her nasal septum and I repositioned it. Other than a potential pair of black eyes she will be fine," Grandpa informs.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'm glad she'll be alright," I say. I look for Jacob and Daddy for they seem to have left the room. I head towards the kitchen and stop when I hear them conversing in quiet and quick statements.

"Jacob, she is just a child," Daddy whispers urgently.

"Actually she's about fifteen going on sixteen. You can't keep her a child forever," Jacob responds.

"But she is my daughter! I will determine when she is ready to know."

"You can already see it happening. You can't shelter her for much longer."

Daddy tenses up and turns his head in my direction though I am partially hidden by the wall. I immediately think about last night to clear my head from Daddy's inevitable scan. I try to nonchalantly walk into the kitchen.

"What are you guys whispering about?" I ask.

"Nothing much, just guy stuff," Jacob answers.

_Yeah, right. _ I think. You guys are not known for being chummy with each other.

"So sorry to intrude on your male-bonding," I say sarcastically and walk over to the fruit bowl. Grandma would be ecstatic to see me select an apple on my own initiative and I stroll back out to the living room. I hover in the hallway hoping they will resume their conversation, but Jacob follows me out.

"Up for a game of tennis?" Jacob asks as he gestures to the Wii console in the bookshelf.

"Sure," I half-heartedly agree still wondering what that cryptic conversation was all about.

***

After lunch the girls return from their shopping excursion carrying bags overflowing with various merchandise items. My aunts have closets stuffed full of clothing suitable for any occasion, but they never turn down an opportunity to purchase more.

"Get what you needed?" I ask.

"That and then some. I found the cutest dress for you tonight," Auntie enthuses and reaches into a garment bag to reveal a lovely black cocktail dress. The velvet garment boasts a portrait neckline and a-line skirt that should just skim the knee. I take the dress and hold it up against my body and notice with distress that it might not fit. The dress comes to several inches above the knee and the chest area seems tight. I double check the tag and find my usual size 2.

"I love the dress, but I think this is too small."

"Hmm," Auntie takes the dress and attempts to stretch it out over my frame. "I think you are right. Let's measure you." In a flash Auntie dashes out of the room and returns with a fabric tape measure and uses it on me.

"Yep, you have grown, my dear. About two inches in the bust, one inch in the waist, a couple in your hips and another two inches in height. Don't know why I haven't noticed this before. Wonder if the shoes will fit." She grabs my foot while I am still standing and tries to stuff it into a black sling without success. She huffs and examines the seams of the dress.

"I won't be able to let this out enough. Guess we have to go back out."

"Yes!" I jump up in excitement. I have noticed my clothes being a little tight so I had been raiding Aunt Rose's wardrobe. She's five foot nine, but her clothes fit better on my now five foot five frame than my own. This also explains why my shoes have been tight lately not to mention my bras.

"What are you so excited about?" Aunt Rose asks. "I didn't know you were even going to the dance since you were nominated for homecoming."

"I'm _always_ ready to go shopping!" I reply.

"And from the looks of it, you'll need a whole new wardrobe," Auntie adds with a twinkle in her eye.

***

Charge card in hand, Auntie fills the first of many Macy's counters with skirts, pants, blouses, sweaters, and other such garments. We still need to go to the dress section, but Auntie wanted to start with the basics. The cashier happily offers to hold our purchases at the credit counter so we can continue our shopping unencumbered. Almost a thousand dollars later we move on to the intimates section.

Auntie with no apparent regard for my modesty drapes lacey bras and even push-ups bras one after the other against my apparently larger bosom. It seems that I am now a "B" cup and Auntie is determined to show them off to their greatest potential.

After dropping another four hundred in undergarments we finally find the dress section. Now I am scouring the racks alongside Auntie to find the perfect dress for tonight. Both of us reach for the same size six number. An elegant and tasteful black cocktail dress not unlike the one Auntie picked out for me earlier. I rush to the changing room to try it on and Auntie admires it when I emerge. The length of the princess cut garment is perfectly settled above the knee and the cut also emphasizes my growing chest much to Auntie's delight. The scoop neckline also reveals the same. The credit card balance is increased by two hundred dollars and we search for the perfect shoe.

I am now a size seven so into two bags goes four pairs of dress shoes (though when I wear them given the upcoming winter is anybody's guess), two pairs of athletic shoes and two pairs of boots. Finally, some functional items are purchased. Not one for frugality; however, Auntie adds socks and two handbags. The credit card bill will now top three thousand dollars just for me. But Auntie assures me that our stock in a new internet business will more than pay for today's extravagance within a matter of days. In fact, an impending announcement of a new big-name client will ensure the stock price will double by the end of the month.

The store manager eagerly arranges for our packages to be sent to our home as we cannot carry them all out ourselves, at least not without drawing undue attention. We take only the essentials for tonight and head home.

"So spill it," Auntie demands on the drive home.

"Spill what?" I innocently ask. Auntie always tries to have these 'girlfriend' talks in the car. I am still peeved that she didn't let me drive.

"About Jacob and the dance."

"Oh, that. I thought I told you I had to ask him since I said no to Ryan."

"Yes, you did. But you could have said you were out of town or sick or whatever. You didn't really need to go. I thought you hated being around humans anyway. What gives?"

"Humans aren't that bad actually, like Jen. She's nice. Brittany: not so nice. I think last night proved I can handle being around them in large numbers."

"But this isn't school or a sporting event. It's a dance, typically for those of the romantic persuasion."

"Are you suggesting that I asked Jacob because I like him?" I figure I'll trip Auntie up with a direct question instead of skirting the issue.

"Yes, precisely." Her bold agreement catches me off guard.

_Uh, oh._ "And…what if I do…?" I quietly confess.

"I knew it!" Auntie confidently squeals. As if she didn't see this coming. "So, tell me all about it."

"Well, since we moved to Alaska I have started to see Jacob as…someone other than just a friend. I don't know. Maybe it's just the different surroundings, the stress of school, but I find myself thinking about him all the time…romantically." I am blushing profusely.

"I think love is wonderful." Auntie is beaming.

"_Love_?" I choke out. "Who said anything about love? Anyways, I don't think he could ever feel that way about me. I'm just his kid sister in essence."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Why would you say that? He has done nothing other than be a good friend."

"Hmmm, a good friend who moved to Alaska to be with you? And who is going to a dance with you? I think he knows what a dance is for, don't you?"

A spark of hope ignites within my chest. My heart beats a little faster. Auntie nods in approval probably noting my increased pulse.

"But what about Daddy? I heard him and Jacob talking about me this morning, but I didn't hear everything."

"Edward has to understand that little girls grow up. It's not the first time he has overreacted when it comes to the women in his life."

I have not a clue what Auntie is talking about, but I slip into daydreams about tonight's dance for the rest of the ride home.

We arrive back at the house by five o'clock which is still too soon to get ready for the dance which starts at eight. Aunt Rose assures me it is improper to arrive at an event like this on time, so we plan on arriving at around nine. Since I have time to kill I lumber up to my room and hang my new dress up in the closet. I change into my grungy clothes and work on my mural. The Cullens home is all finished and I start on the Quileute tribe. My mind can't help but think about Jacob the entire time I am painting in the distinct shades of his pack members.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 5

Chapter 11

A First Homecoming

I am working on my mural when a quiet knock sounds at my door. Daddy enters my room with only a smile as a greeting. Wordlessly he observes my work.

"It's coming along beautifully, Nessie," Daddy says after a few minutes.

"Thanks." I put down my paint brush thinking maybe Daddy wants to talk. I sit on my mattress and watch Daddy expectantly.

"I want to talk to you about tonight, Sweetheart." Daddy sits down next to me. It is just as I figured. "I feel I need to explain something about Jacob."

I put up my hand and immediately cut Daddy off. "No, Jacob will explain whatever it is to me on his time schedule. I am not a little girl anymore and I can handle this."

Taken aback Daddy nods his agreement. "Yes, you are not a little girl anymore. I need to accept that and start treating as the young lady you have become. But with that comes some responsibility on your part. I am still your father and I will retain some say in matters concerning you. So let me have my peace.

"As a maturing young woman you have experienced some physical manifestations and most likely some emotional ones as well. It is these I want to counsel you on."

_Oh God, please not let this be the 'sex' talk_.

"No, it's not the 'sex talk.' I _know_ you know all about that," Daddy smirks. I blush. "I am talking about romance—a decidedly different animal."

"Romance? You think Jacob and I are romantically involved?"

"If you aren't already, you soon will be. The signs are all there, Nessie."

"What signs?"

Daddy sighs. "Well, for starters: your constant daydreaming, managing to work Jacob's name into every conversation, and Alice."

_What! Did she tell Daddy about our little 'chat' today?_

"She didn't exactly 'tell' me," Daddy confesses. I groan. "I want you to be careful and only do what you feel comfortable with. Take your time."

"Take my time with what?" I honestly don't know what he is talking about. It's not like I'm going jump in bed with Jacob or marry him tomorrow.

Daddy's wince is striking. "Yeah…please don't. Your mother and I love you very much and want what's best for you. Use your brain as well as your heart, okay?"

"Okay." Daddy always manages to have these long eloquent conversations that leave me guessing as to what he is trying to say. He's been around humans for far too long, I think.

***

With an hour to prepare before we leave for the dance Auntie helps me with my hair. She is striving to bring order to my curls after a brief cut (it has grown an inch since we got here) in a partial up-do. The front portion of my hair is up while the rest cascades down my back. A quick application of makeup and we are ready to zip up my dress. Auntie had snuck away to do alterations while I was painting so the dress fits perfectly. Looking in the bathroom mirror I can see the wisdom in her choice of undergarments. No one will mistake me for a boy now I muse as I assess my new proportions.

I look very grown-up in the dress that accents my femininity and stand quite tall in my three inch heels. I absolutely tower over Auntie. Momma has to look up to me though I am still shorter than Aunt Rose. Speaking of which, Aunt Rose approaches the doorway in a stellar dress. A muted red garment accented with crystals along the portrait neckline hugs her narrow waist and hips stopping just mid thigh. She's a shoe-in for queen in that dress. However, for the first time, Aunt Rose's beauty doesn't intimidate me. She is gorgeous, no argument there, but after seeing my developed self in the mirror, I recognize I got it going on as well. I turn to face her.

"Hello, Aunt Rose," I say.

"Hello, Renesmee." Aunt Rose enters the room with her eyes appraising me.

"You look fantastic."

"Thank you," she says smugly watching her own reflection in the mirror. Aunt Rose turns to me she adds, "You look good tonight. Alice outdid herself."

"We both picked out the dress."

Aunt Rose reaches out to adjust a tendril of my hair that fell out of place. The uncharacteristic gesture touches me. She appears to want to say something. The doorbell rings and I am guessing that it is Jacob. He only rings the bell when it is an "occasion". Any other day, he waltzes right through the front door. Aunt Rose disappears from sight. I know she isn't answering the door, so I make my way down the stairs.

With a touch of _déjà vu_, I open the door. Jacob is standing on the front porch dressed in a simple white shirt with a black sports coat and trousers. No tie. His glossy black hair hangs past his shoulders untethered. At least we match. I gesture with my arm an invitation to enter the house. He crosses the threshold with a smile.

"What, no corsage this time?" I tease after noticing he is empty handed.

"Nope, figured homecoming nominees deserve something else," he says with a devious smile.

"Oh, don't remind me!"

"You look fantastic, Nessie." He looks over my dress with admiration.

"Thank you," I demurely reply. "You look good, too."

"Shall we?" Jacob asks as he offers his arm to me.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I have butterflies in my stomach whether from being out with Jacob or being a queen nominee remains to be determined. I reach out to take his arm.

"Jacob," Daddy calls as he appears out of nowhere. He isn't attending the dance, but still looks dashing in a tee-shirt and jeans. He holds his hand out to Jacob in a business-like manner.

"Edward," Jacob says while standing up straighter at my side, pulling me closer to him. With his other hand he takes Daddy's offered one.

"Take care of her," Daddy almost whispers. Concern is evident in his amber eyes.

"I plan to." Daddy and Jacob have a silent face off and finally, Daddy nods as their hands release. I'd hate to venture a guess as to what they are thinking.

Aunt Rose suddenly appears with her camera. "I have to get a picture of your first homecoming dance, Nessie." Jacob and I turn to face each other and then tilt our heads toward Aunt Rose. "Now turn a little this way," Aunt Rose instructs while leaning her head to the left. "No. Not quite right, Jacob." Aunt Rose takes pleasure in adjusting Jacob herself by roughly twisting his head to the side when he doesn't comply with her instructions. "Say 'cheese''.

"Cheese," we oblige. I am feeling self-conscious since Daddy is looking on with a sad expression while Aunt Rose finishes up her photo shoot.

"Have a good time, Sweetheart." Daddy says before giving me his customary kiss on my head and with a wistful smile watches as Jacob escorts me out the door. After a quick glance over my shoulder I see that Momma has joined Daddy as she wraps one arm around Daddy's waist and waves goodbye to us.

Jacob guides me to his truck with his hand on the small of my back. He opens the passenger door to his truck for me and I climb in. The two-seater is at home now that the snow is starting to fall. It is a quiet night illuminated by the half moon. I unconsciously shiver in the low twenties temperature. Jacob observes this as he climbs into the driver's seat. He mutters a curse under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I should have had the truck warmed up for you." He adjusts the heater in the truck and I shiver again against the blast of cold air coming from the vents. "Damn," Jacob says louder this time and with a sheepish look pulls me closer and briskly rubs my arms in an effort to warm me up faster.

I am trembling in his embrace with my mind racing and my heart rate keeps the same pace. After a few silent minutes, my shivering has ceased and the truck's cab is quite warm. Jacob is staring out into the night through the windshield. I shift in position. After Jacob comes to, he quickly lets go of me mumbling "sorry" as he fumbles with the heater. We have traveled together many times over the years but for some reason tonight we seem awkward and forced. I think back to the abbreviated conversation I had with Daddy and wonder if that is why Jacob is acting strangely. Maybe Alice is right. Maybe Jacob does like me"in that way". I shiver again. Jacob misinterprets my response and reaches again for the heater.

"No, I'm fine. It's warm enough," I say. Jacob leans back into his seat with a deep exhale. We are still in the driveway of my house and wonder what everybody inside must be thinking of us still sitting here. "Maybe we should go?" I gesture to the window of the house where my family is mostly likely observing our every move.

"Yeah, let's go." Jacob puts the truck in gear and we are off.

We are uncharacteristically quiet on the fifteen minute drive to the school. Jacob even follows the in-town speed limit of thirty miles an hour. The parking lot at school is almost as crowded as it was last night. We are forced to park along the service road again, a consequence of being fashionably late. I reach for the door handle.

"No, allow me," Jacob interrupts. I sit self-consciously in the seat as I wait for Jacob to open the door. After he does, he holds out his right hand offering it to me as a support. It is a gesture I have seen my Dad do for my Mom countless times. I take his hand and peer into his face as I stretch my legs to the ground. His expression is quite somber and I have to hold back a laugh. He is so serious and I am threatening to unleash a giggle. I bite my lip to control myself. Jacob offers his arm. Together we walk slowly to the crowded gymnasium.

As we approach I can hear the bass line thumping through the walls and even sense it through the ground. It is going to be loud. A few stranglers are outside the doors, but the party appears to be in full swing inside. We cross the threshold and the music assaults our ears as we squint at the bright swirling lights. The quick transformation of the room is impressive. The bleachers are put away and replaced with plastic clothed tables and folding chairs. Two punch stations manned by teachers are placed at opposite ends of the now crepe papered and ballooned room. A DJ is playing dance music and the crowded floor is populated with kids of various ages. Jacob takes my hand and makes a path toward one of the punch tables. It is less than twenty-four hours since the 'incident' and while the scent of blood has long dissipated, the stench of humans is permeating the air once again.

A hand reaches out and clasps my arm. I pull back in alarm and hear a shout over the booming music: "Nessie!" cries Jen. She is seated at a table with Matt at her side. I pull Jacob back and say hello. "You guys just get here? Sit, Nessie," Jen encourages with a pat on the seat of a spare chair.

"Go ahead. I'll get you something to drink," Jacob offers and I reluctantly watch him walk away. I don't mind sitting with Jen and Matt, but I do mind letting Jacob out of my sight. The music and lights are a little disorientating. I scan the room and find Uncle Jasper and Auntie a few tables away and I breathe a little easier. Further examination reveals Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. She looks totally in her element while Uncle Emmett is wearing an amused expression. I have an overwhelming need to go sit with them, but I stay put. Jacob expects me here.

Jen is chattering on about something and I am not really listening until she says Jacob's name. "…Jacob looks really handsome tonight. And they way he looked at you. You sure he's just a family friend?" I blush but hopefully Jen doesn't notice it in the frantic light show inside the gym.

"You like nice," I say.

"Oh thanks," she replies looking down on her blue taffeta dress. Though the garment would never garner a second glance from Auntie, it does flatter Jen's shoulder length brown hair and eyes. Matt seems appreciative as he silently beams next to her. Finally, Jacob returns with two plastic cups of lukewarm fruit flavored liquid substance. It smells obscenely sweet and I put my cup down untouched.

The throbbing beat subsides and the gym becomes hushed. The DJ plays the next song: a slow ballad. A haunting melody sounds through the room. Couples approach the dance floor. My heart rate increases despite the slower and subtler beat of the music. Inevitably, Jacob turns to me and with a hand outstretched asks, "Would you like to dance?"

I take his hand in response and slowly rise to my feet and follow him to the floor. There are kids of all ages here. Middle school kids trying to act all grown up dancing woodenly in circles with their arms casually draped over their partners shoulders. The high school kids are brazenly testing boundaries by putting their hands where they shouldn't be.

But my awareness of my surroundings fade as Jacob directs my hands behind his neck and places his hands on my waist. His eyes are intensely focused on me and I find it hard to keep cool. I'm embarrassed and feel clumsy as he takes the lead. We shuffle around in a slow arc. His hands feel hot on my body despite the barrier the cloth of my dress provides. I timidly turn my face up to his. My added height and shoes make this task a bit easier now. He has a big grin on his face and I am instantly relieved. It's just Jacob, my friend. I shake my head with a small laugh.

"What's so funny," Jacob asks.

"Nothing. My Dad and Auntie had me spooked about something." I shrug.

"Spooked? You? Tell me."

I bite my lip and think about telling, or rather showing, him. But I decide against it. "Maybe later."

"Okay." And he draws me closer. I rest my head by his shoulder and close my eyes as he guides us around the floor.

All too soon the song ends. During the lull an announcer, the school superintendent, takes the microphone from the DJ and shouts, "Hope everyone is having a good time!" The response is a rousing roar from the crowd. "Good, good. Well, we need to interrupt the festivities for a moment and take care of some important business." He pauses dramatically. "It's time to find out who are your Homecoming King and Queen!" Cheers and whistles erupt all around the room. My stomach sinks.

I grab Jacob's hand and drag him off the floor in the direction of my family's table. I look with panic to my Auntie. "I can't do this," I state.

"What? You did great last night. What's the problem?" Auntie asks.

"The problem? I don't want to be homecoming Queen. It should be her." I point to Aunt Rose who smiles in agreement.

"What makes you think you are going to win?"

"Well…do I?"

"I'll never tell." Auntie teases. I groan, turn around and prepare to march off towards the door. I don't make it very far because Jacob still has a vice like grip on my hand.

"Let me go!" I demand.

"No. You need to be here for this. Somebody in this school voted for you and some voted for Rose," Jacob says her name with a slight sneer. "If not for yourself, then do it for your family. It's a small price to pay for being human."

I look at Jacob in shock along with my family sitting at the table. Even Aunt Rose is gaping at Jacob. I obediently sit down and feel Aunties arm around my shoulders. Meanwhile, the announcer drones on.

"Our second runner-up for Anderson is…" he announces. I guess all three schools have their individual crowning so I slump in the chair during the brief reprieve. After respectfully clapping for the Anderson and Cantwell winners, it is finally time for the Tri-Valley nominees. I grip one of Auntie's and Jacob's hands in each of my own.

"And now, the Tri-Valley results. Our second runner-up is …" I squeeze my eyes shut. "…Renee Cullen!" I open my eyes in shock. I knew my name was going to be called, but it was still weird to hear it over the loudspeaker. With applause all around and my family urging me up, I finally stand on wobbly legs. I feel my face flush with embarrassment as I sense the eyes of everyone in the room on me as I slowly make my way up to the stage. I spot Jen who is clapping most enthusiastically. I climb the stairs and dutifully accept the tiny tiara and sash. The superintendent offers me the microphone. My eyes widen in horror as I shake my head no. He insists.

"Um, Hi. Thanks for this and thanks to my family. Without them, I never would have made it up here," I honestly say. The crowd chuckles and I quickly make my leave and return to the safety of my table. On the way I pass Ryan and Brittany. Brittany has a smug smile on her face as she politely claps. Ryan suddenly stands, giving me an ovation much to my embarrassment and Brittany's chagrin. I finally sit down and we wait for the announcement of the winner.

"Our first runner-up is… Brittany Holland!" Brittany's initial frown is instantly lifted and she waves at her adoring audience as she accepts her awards. On the way back to her own table, she shoots a look at Aunt Rose that is meant to be intimidating, but little does Brittany know that it is Aunt Rose that does the intimidating in this family. Ryan gets up to adjust Brittany's chair as she returns to her table, but she ignores him and his efforts with nary a glance for his trouble. Ryan looks at the ceiling and then turns to look at me pensively before his attention returns to the stage.

"Everyone put your hands together for your new Queen… Ms. Rosalie Hale!" Aunt Rose soaks up the thunderous applause and like a true beauty queen saunters up to the stage and accepts her crown like a professional.

"What an honor it is to be accepted by so many of you so quickly! Thank you all for making me and my family feel welcomed!" Aunt Rose lays it on thick during her prolonged acceptance speech. Uncle Emmett who has probably heard this exact speech at countless such occasions examines his fingernails in boredom. I wonder if it was him who nominated her knowing how much she craves this type of attention.

The previously selected King, a junior named Brian Randal, approaches Aunt Rose with cautious steps. She allows herself to be held by him as they dance to the traditional royal dance. The king looks rather uncomfortable. I can't discern whether it is because he dislikes being the center of attention, a problem that Aunt Rose does not have, or if it is because the coolness of Aunt Rose's demeanor equals that of her skin.

After their obligatory turn around the floor, the party resumes with vigor. Kids pile onto the dance floor freed from the polite restrictions required during the homecoming announcements. Aunt Rose floats back to her chair and nudges Uncle Emmett. He gets up and takes Aunt Rose back to the car—her work here is complete. Uncle Jasper and Auntie take to the floor and even with restrained movements they are soon the life of the party. Jen and Matt are dancing, too though they obviously lack the grace and agility of my siblings. Jacob and I watch the frivolity from the sidelines.

"Do you want to dance?" Jacob asks quietly. I can still hear him with my sensitive ears despite the deafening beat of the music.

"Not really," I reply.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Jacob pulls me to my feet and leads me outside back to the truck. I follow confused but thankful once we are outside in the cold and quiet air. Once we arrive at the truck Jacob prevents me from getting in.

"Wait here," he requests at the driver's door. I attempt to hold back the chill by wrapping my arms around myself. The few minutes in the frigid air have their effect. He opens the door and reaches behind the seat for something. I hear something akin to paper rustling. He brings out a bouquet of roses, pastel colored with closed buds, wrapped in tissue paper.

"For my queen." Jacob says as he presents to them to me. I take them and hold them to my nose wondering how I missed their scent on the drive over.

"Thank you," I whisper. Jacob takes off his jacket and places it around my shoulders. It's an inadequate barrier to the icy air, but I inhale the concentrated scent of Jacob and feel a warmth that has little to do with my covering. I look up at him and see his dark brown eyes watching me both wary and expectant. We gaze at each other for a moment.

Slowly, Jacob takes me by the shoulders and draws me closer to him while his eyes never leave mine. I repress an urge to reach up and touch his cheek. I want to share with him my crazy thoughts about him and us and to ask if an "us" could ever be. However, my unspoken question is about to be answered. Jacob simultaneously appears to have the same impulse and reaches out to gently caress my cheek with his hand. With absolute shock and glee I notice the slow and steady progress by which Jacob is tilting his head toward mine. His eyes flick to my lips and uncontrollably I risk a glance at his. In what probably in reality is only a second or two feels like an agonizing eternity as I wait for his lips to touch mine. I close my eyes and instinctually purse my lips. I hold my breath.

And it happens. Jacob's lips gently brush mine. My eyes flutter open in surprise despite my anticipation and soon close again in pleasure. His lips with their heat feel like they are searing mine and I shiver. Jacob pulls me closer to him, tightening his grip on my shoulders and gently, but firmly, increases the pressure against my mouth. All too soon, he releases his hold on me and pulls back. It takes me a moment to recognize his departure and I unwillingly open my eyes. Jacob is staring at me, anxiously awaiting my reaction.

"That was nice." It is all I can think of to say. Jacob breaks into howling laughter and wraps his arms around me in a hug. I blush and laugh with him.

Figuring the hard part is out the way I reach up and touch his cheek and replay the kiss from my perspective. He puts his hand over mine and gives me a warm smile.

"It was pretty good from this angle, too," Jacob admits.

The snow is starting to fall heavily, but both of are oblivious to its descent. We talk of our feelings, our past and our future sitting in the cab of his truck.

"What changed your mind about me?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asks in return.

"I always thought you saw me as a little sister."

"I have two sisters already, thank you very much. Nah, it's always been a little more than that."

"How so?"

"I'll explain it sometime. But you always were the world to me, Nessie."

"Eww," I grimace.

"No, no, not in that way," Jacob laughs. "It's hard to explain. Once you entered my life there was no way you were able to leave it." I am at once confused and comforted by his answer. I settle deeper into his warm embrace perfectly content.

"Who's going to tell my Dad?"

"I suspect he already knows."

In comfortable silence we watch the snowflakes fall.

The house is quiet when I return. The lights are off despite the fact that I know none of the house's occupants are sleeping. Jacob gives me another all too brief kiss on the porch. It feels decadent to do that especially since I know Momma and Daddy are on high alert to my presence. I reluctantly leave Jacob and enter the house. I climb up the stairs and enter my room.

"How was it?" Momma asks sitting in the dark room. Startled, I jump.

"It was…great." I smile.

"I see you won a title." She points at my tiara glittering in the pale moonlight. I forget I am still wearing it.

"Yeah." I take the tiara off and hold it as I sit down beside Momma. "Second runner-up. Aunt Rose made queen."

"As to be expected. And the dance…"

"It was okay. I'm not a big dancer."

"Neither am I," she whispers in confession. A moment passes. "And…Jacob?"

"He's okay, too." I try to hide the smile threatening to break through as I clasp the bouquet of flowers he gave me closer to me. I know better than to share the evening with my Mom. Too many details, I'm sure.

With a touch of melancholy, Momma reaches out to smooth the hair from my face. She looks as if she is about to cry.

"What's wrong, Momma?" I ask.

"Nothing." She absently wipes her cheek despite the lack of tears. "My little girl is growing up, is all."

My eyes water. I accept the coolness of my mother's arms as she embraces me.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 7

Chapter 12

Triumphs and Tragedies

Sunday morning passed by uneventfully as the household recuperated from the homecoming activities. Aunt Rose added her new crown to her growing collection. Auntie Alice has cleaned, pressed and stored the dresses away though it is highly unlikely we would ever wear them again. The guys spent the morning hours hunting, happy to be away from the frilly human nonsense.

Me? I just woke up. The last few days have been very taxing. I plan on spending the rest of the day simply lounging around—with no humans. Jen left me several text messages but I leave then unread and unanswered. I wander down to the kitchen where Grandma immediately prepares me some eggs. As I am slowly eating them I reminisce about last night. The feel of Jacob's lips on mine still lingers as I absent-mindedly slide the fork along my lower lip.

"Hello there," a quiet voice sounds behind me. I jump in surprise and my reverie is broken. It's Jacob and my cheeks immediately turn crimson considering my latest thoughts.

"Hi," I self-consciously reply and slowly spin in my stool to face him. It is an awkward moment. Last night we crossed the barrier between friends and something more and I am not sure what the rules are now. He doesn't seem anymore at ease than I am as he stands there shuffling his feet, hands in his pockets and eyes darting about.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?" I feel so silly asking such a stupid question, but my mind isn't working properly at the moment. My eyes skirt over his face. And, of their own accord, linger on those lips that just recently touched mine. The realization makes me blush and fidget even more.

"Hey guys," Uncle Emmet greets putting an arm around each of us from behind wearing a mischievous grin on his face jutting out between us.

"Hello, Uncle Emmet."

"Have a good time last night?" he asks with his eyebrows moving up and down. I inwardly groan. I guess our secret is out.

"Jacob, Nessie" Dad walks in with his eyes focused on Jacob.

Uncle Emmett gives Jacob and me a pat on our backs and says, "You know, I think it might be wolf season right about now." With a laugh he leaves the room.

Warily, I turn to face Dad and await our fate.

"You didn't answer Emmet's question, Renesmee. Did you have a good time last night?" He addresses the question to me but he can't keep from looking over at Jacob.

With a touch of defiance I answer, "Yes, yes I did." Dad turns and faces me head on. I reach out to touch Dad cheek so he can see for himself, but he grasps my wrist before I can make contact.

"No, I trust you." Day says. He then turns and gives Jacob a look that says he feels otherwise about him. Jacob puffs his chest just a tad and exhales, but remains silent. "I am glad you had a good time." Without another word Dad exits the kitchen.

Jacob and I both blow out our breath and break into giggles.

"That went well," I laugh.

"Yeah. Things are going to get interesting around here," Jacob states while staring in the direction that Dad left in. Turning to me he says, "Have any plans for today?"

"Nope." I relax my back against the counter.

"I feel like just hanging out. We've had enough drama for awhile."

I couldn't agree more and we retreat into the living room to watch TV. As we do so we unconsciously hold hands and I see Dad and Momma peeking out at us occasionally from the hallway.

At one point I get up to use the restroom. Along the way I pass by the library and hear Momma and Dad talking. I silently linger by the door hoping to catch some of the conversation.

"…It's too weird seeing them together like that," Momma says with a knit brow. "I know this was going to happen but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know exactly what you mean," Dad says as he stares out the window.

"I mean it's only been six years. It's just wrong to see your own daughter with your… 'ex', for lack of a better word." Dad winces at the terminology.

"I take issue with 'ex' part, but I do admit I was hoping for a few more years before it got to this point." Dad takes Momma into his arms and kisses her softly in her hair as they both become quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

I walk away wondering what Momma is referring to. Her "ex"? Jacob? Knew this was coming? And compared to what Jacob said last night about me always being an important part of his life, they are talking like Jacob and I's relationship was fated from the start. None of this makes any sense. I return to see Jacob sitting casually on the couch and his eyes light up at my entrance. I shake my head and think nothing more about it.

The new school week finds the students and faculty back to the monotony of classes. Remnants of the homecoming spectacle are all gone except for a front page picture of a proud Aunt Rose and a jittery Brian Randall with their regalia along with a brief mention of Tri-Valley's sixteen to ten win over Anderson on page three of the school newspaper. A "get-well" ad was purchased by the team for their fallen mate is on page four.

Jen accosted me before English and lambasted me for not promptly returning her text messages. She had a great time at the game and the dance and insisted on telling me every tiny detail of the events. With great drama she retold the story of her and Matt's first kiss on the dance floor during a slow number. The whole time she was talking I could only envision Jacob and I doing the same. Mistaking my dreamy expression as appropriate jealousy of her story Jen casually asked about Jacob and I's "friendly" time. I simply replied "fine" and kept all the juicy tidbits to myself.

I am sitting by Dad waiting for math class to start when the instructor walks in with a note for me.

"Rene Cullen? You need to go to the office," he states. With alarm I glare at Dad asking what this is about. Dad barely moves his shoulders in a shrug. I warily gather my backpack and head to the office. Last time I was called to the office it was about the gym accident. Maybe somebody noticed my reaction at the volleyball game. Maybe I have somehow given away our family secret. With trepidation I slowly open the office door and walk in.

"Good Morning, Renee!" greets Mr. Becker, the guidance counselor. I immediately relax at his jovial greeting. It can't be bad news if he appears happy to see me. "Come on back." I follow him to his cluttered desk. "How do you like Tri-Valley so far? And congratulations on your homecoming win, by the way."

"I didn't win, but thanks," I mumble with a faint blush. "I am doing alright."

"Your teachers have nothing but good things to say about you. Your French teacher is impressed as well as Mrs. Phillips. She wanted me to ask you about entering the winter art exhibit, so start thinking about that for December. What I want to ask about regards December, too. Have you given any thought about when you would like to graduate?"

"Umm, not really," I confess.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I start to play with the hem of my shirt.

"Are you worried about something? I know adjusting to school can be difficult."

"It's not that. I just forgot about it."

"Okay, okay," he laughs. "Well, start thinking about it and let me know if I can help and what your decision is soon."

"Okay," I promise.

Once I return to math class, I telepath the conversation to Dad and he simply nods. I guess he forgot about it, too.

Brittany still acts smug in Art class though Ryan and Matt have changed seats. Both boys are sitting closer to our side of the room. Whispers abound that the pair have split up on the night of the dance. Some say it was Brittany who initiated the break up because Ryan supported me as homecoming queen while others purport that it was Ryan's idea being no longer content to be an accessory on Brittany's arm.

"Nessie," Mrs. Phillips calls out after the bell rings signally the end of the school day.

"Yes?"

"I understand you spoke with Mr. Becker this morning. Did he tell you about the art exhibit coming up?"

"Yes, he mentioned it."

"I would like you to contribute one or two of your pieces. It will count towards your grade." She didn't need to add the incentive. I have been looking forward to this since Jen brought it up on my first day of school.

"Of course, I would be happy to."

"Wonderful! Let me know what mediums your will use and I'll add them to the program." I walk out of class with my mind preoccupied with images of potential candidates for the exhibit.

As the week passes Jacob and I get over our clumsiness and evolve into the friends we always have been. Granted we have been stealing kisses when we can, but we have been taking it slow and are content to hold hands and sit with our arms entwined. Well, at least Jacob is content. I find I have been the one to initiate most of our smooches trying to elongate them. Jacob then turns it into a game or a joke or whatever he has to do to diffuse and distract.

We have mostly been hanging out at my house. I believe Jacob's reluctance to engage in public displays of affection is my ever present family members. If we laugh at a movie on the television, Momma will casually walk over to get a book from the bookshelf. If we are too quiet while playing cards, Dad will find that the perfect time to water the plants. Even Grandma gets into the act presenting us with a bowl of popcorn when we are snuggled on the couch just reading quietly in each other's arms.

On Wednesday, Dad surprises me in math class. He catches me at the door and turns to Mrs. Cooper, our Trig teacher, and convinces her that our father needs us at home immediately. Mrs. Cooper, a human female, is no match for Dad's charms and quickly dismisses us. Outside in the parking lot I notice that we are the only Cullens leaving the premises.

"Where are we going? What does Grandpa want?" I ask after getting into the passenger seat.

With a devious twinkle in his eye, Dad starts the car. "Carlisle doesn't need anything. I have a surprise for you. I have been acting like an over-protective father about you and Jacob," he almost swallows the name. "I thought I should make good on my promise to treat you like a young lady."

Intrigued, I ask, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"You'll see. Don't worry, you'll love it." And there is that mischievous smile again. At a total loss as to what is up Dad's sleeve I settle in for the ride north.

After a quick forty-minute drive at a hundred and ten we cross into Fairbanks city limits and soon pull into a parking lot surrounded by municipal looking buildings. One blue sign catches my eye with nondescript white block letters: Department of Public Safety, Drivers License. I squeal in delight and cover my mouth with my hands as the car comes to a stop. Then I fumble with the seat belt and can't seem to get out of the car fast enough. Dad laughs and his face is full of joy. I look over at him and think with shame that Dad doesn't do that enough.

"You are not a little girl anymore. I think it is time for this rite of passage." Dad says quietly as he opens the door.

We walk into the building and take our number and our seats waiting to be called by the official. The room is crowded with people of all ages there to renew their license, change address, petition a reversal of the revocation of a license, and a few like me—waiting to actually get a license. Finally, our number is called after several indeterminable minutes.

"What can I help you with?" asks a twenty-something man as he is completing some paperwork from the previous patron. He shuffles the papers aside and looks up when we are silent. His eyes widen, but I am too distracted to be self-conscious. The worker flashes a big, goofy smile and repeats his inquiry with more sincerity this time around.

Dad takes control. "My sister needs to apply for a learner's permit."

My grin turns into a frown as I mentally question Dad. _Learner's permit?_

"Here is her birth certificate; she'll turn sixteen next month." I glance at the document as it is being passed. Yep, my birthday is listed as November second and the year corresponds with my upcoming sixteenth birthday. I sigh with resignation. I still get to drive legally and soon I can get the real deal so the smile soon returns to my face.

"Go to the room over there," the man points to a side room with computer workstations and continues saying, "to take your written exam. When you are done come back to me so I can pull up your score and give you that permit." His smile is still wide. Dad snatches the birth certificate back and shakes it a bit in front of the man as if to say I am way too young. The man's smile falters a little, but he still watches my every move as Dad and I walk to the testing room.

I quickly complete the exam. Dad has been an excellent tutor on the rules of the road. We hurry back to the counter waiting for worker number three to acknowledge us. We aren't standing ten seconds before he waves us over. He pulls up my score on his screen.

"A perfect score. Very good, Ms. Cullen. Stand over there for your picture," he instructs. "And here is your temporary learners permit. It is good for one year from today. It requires that you have a licensed driver in the car with you at all times," he looks up at Dad, "and you can only drive between the hours of six in the morning until midnight. Alright, here you go!" He hands over the coveted piece of paper.

I am practically skipping out of the office. With great ceremony Dad hands me the car keys and I can barely stop shaking enough to start the car.

"Let's have lunch," Dad offers.

I look at him with surprise. Vampires don't "do lunch." "Um, sure. What sounds good to you?" I joke. Dad gives me a shrewd look. I laugh. "How about IHOP?" They serve eggs 24/7 – my favorite. Dad picks up his phone and finds the closest one. The patient female voice on the navigation system gives me turn by turn directions.

"So, how are you liking life these days," Dad asks me after the waitress puts down my platter of eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. Dad has a cup of rapidly cooling coffee in front of him. I steal sips of it so keep up the illusion.

"Pretty well, actually. Especially now that I can drive," I gush and bite off a piece of overcooked bacon.

"_With_ another driver present," he corrects. "I am glad you are adjusting so well. In so many ways you remind me of your mother." He is looking directly at my eyes as he says this. He shakes his head as if to clear it. "Tell me about Jacob."

The fork I just shoved in my mouth freezes and I stare at him dumbstruck. I finish chewing and swallow. "Jacob is…Jacob." Our dance at homecoming, images of Jacob's face, his eyes and his lips flash through my head. I bow my head knowing Dad has seen them as well.

Dad swallows hard. "So you two are now romantically involved."

I frown wondering why Dad is asking about the obvious. I don't want to talk about Jacob with my Dad. Well, except about the conversation I overheard with Mom, but I can't work up the courage. I just want to bask in my accomplishment as a new _legal _driver. "Yes."

Dad nods and stares into his untouched cup. He appears to be struggling with something. He probably wants to talk more about Jacob and me. Finally, he looks up. "Have you decided when you want to graduate high school?"

Thankful for the subject change, I admit, "Not really. I like going to class. More than I ever expected. I like having a friend and going somewhere every day. But I also think I would like to go to college with Jacob in the spring." Dad's eyebrows rise at this admission. I sigh. "I just don't know yet. Things have been so…crazy since we got here I feel like I haven't had time to really think, you know?"

Dad nods thoughtfully. "I can understand that. You should feel proud of what you have done so far. You have plenty of time to work out the rest. Better finish your eggs before they get cold."

Friday afternoon after school I come home and dutifully work on my homework so I don't have to worry about it over the weekend. I am also watching the clock until it finally chimes five o'clock knowing then it is only a few more minutes till Jacob arrives. Right on schedule, he walks through the door at 5:20 and I bound up to meet him. Wearing a big smile I enthusiastically wrap my arms around him and on my tippy toes reach my face up to him. Jacob gives my lips a simple peck and grabs my hand. Despite being mildly disappointed for just a moment over the quick kiss, I clench my hand over his and want to giggle like a school girl. I am just so happy that Jacob has begun to feel the same way about me as I have developed towards him.

"Dad, Jacob and I are going out," I declare after the sun sets. It's Friday night and Jacob and I have a serious case of cabin fever. Dad is sitting at the piano working out a new melody.

"Where are you going?" Dad responds with a raised eyebrow while he continues to play.

"Hunting."

"That's a good idea. Let me get your mother and –." He stands and covers the keys.

"Um, Dad. Just Jacob and I are going." Dad frowns and turns to me.

"I don't think that is a good –"

"Why not? Jacob and I go hunting alone all the time." I am getting frustrated and Jacob tries to pull me aside.

"Maybe he's right, Ness—," Jacob offers.

"No, Jacob." I shake off Jacob's hands on my arms. "I want to hear why Dad doesn't think it is a good idea to go and do what we have done at least a hundred times before."

"Sweetheart…" Dad pleads with a touch of pain in his eyes.

"It's because you think this is a _date_?" I ask semi-incredulous. I swear Dad's face would be a bright red if it could blush. Is it from embarrassment or anger?

"A little of both, probably," Dad quietly answers. Jacob looks between us confused. With a sigh Daddy faces me and gently holds my shoulders. "This is new for me, too. So allow this vampire a little time to adjust."

I still feel indignant, but I slump my shoulders in acceptance. He is my dad after all. I hate to cause him any kind of pain even at Jacob's expense. I turn my hopeful face up to Dad's. "So, we are going out, okay?" I ask gently. Daddy reluctantly nods and sits back down at the piano.

I take Jacob's hand and we go into the night. We soundlessly travel a few miles before we stop. The confrontation with my father has put a damper on our enthusiasm. Instead of tracking animals, Jacob and I simply sit in the light of the full moon.

"Wow, I just realized that tomorrow it will be a month since we moved here," I say.

"Yep and what a month it has been," Jacob says. What an understatement.

I press my hand against his cheek and with this tender action show him the highlights of the past month: moving day, my blank walls, testing, meeting Jen and Brittany, Tanya's incitements, the gym incident and homecoming. I skip over the menstruation and end with our first kiss. Jacob looks pensive for a moment. He appears about to say something and instead takes my hand from his cheek, kisses the palm with his eyes locked on mine.

I can see so many emotions reflected in those dark eyes that I can't determine which one is prominent. I see fear, sorrow, happiness, contentment and, dare I say, love in them. Such conflict causes my heart to lurch and I instinctively reach out for him. He takes me in his arms and firmly plants his lips on mine. The sudden motion catches me off guard and the fierceness of the action frightens me, but I don't pull away. In fact, I am doing the opposite. My arms snake their way around his neck and grab hold of his luxurious hair and pull myself closer to him. His mouth opens willing my lips to do the same. As I respond in kind, he briskly pushes me away and with panting breath sits down heavily. Confused, I wonder if I did something wrong.

"Nessie, I have to tell you something," he says while looking at the ground. A shiver of fear creeps up my spine. I don't say a word and wait. "I need to go back to La Push for a while."

"What? Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Some of the younger members of the pack are acting out and Seth needs his Alpha there to bring order back," Jacob explains distractedly.

"I'll come with you." I am at once glad that Jacob's issue is not with me and sad that Jacob needs to go away.

Jacob barks a laugh. "Yeah, Edward would _love _ that. You heard him back at the house. He barely let you go hunting a mile from the house with me. You really think he'd let you go to all the way to Washington?"

"It's not his decision," I retort.

"Nessie, he's your dad. He doesn't take change well. And you and me," he points between us, "is really freaking him out. Give him the space he needs. I'll be back, I promise." He kisses the top of my head. Just like Dad would. Just like a friend would. I wonder if maybe Jacob doesn't really want to take our relationship _there_ just yet. But that kiss he gave me. Jacob phases before I can think on it more. After hunting, he walks me back to the house.

"I'll be leaving in the morning. I should be back in about a week. I'll call, text and, if you ever get your computer up, email you. I will miss you." His sincere eyes make me forget about my earlier doubts as he gently kisses me. I watch from the porch as Jacob gets into his truck and pulls away. A lonely tear cascades down my cheek. I wipe it away and go inside the house.

"Where's Jacob?" Auntie asks when I enter the house. She was waiting in the foyer for me.

"He," I croak. "um, has to go back to La Push."

With alarm Auntie rushes to my side before I can even take a breath. "Is everything okay?" She isn't used to being the last to know about things.

"Yeah. He said his pack needs him back home." I collapse into her arms in tears. She leads me into the living room where the family is all gathered.

"What's wrong?" Dad demands as he jumps to his feet.

"Jacob is going to La Push," Auntie answers. Dad's face is still stern.

"For how long?" he asks.

"About a week." I sniffle and accept the tissue Auntie offers to blow my nose. I am the only reason we have tissues in the house. Nobody but me cries or has snot.

"Hmm," Dad says. What an insightful response, Dad. Then I slowly look around the room and notice that everyone is present and looking a little tense. In other words, no one is moving or talking.

"What's going on?" I timidly ask. Surely not everyone convened because I went out with Jacob.

"No, Renesmee. We had a visitor this evening," Dad clarifies while looking at the family portrait above the fireplace. There is no fire and I am instantly aware of the chill in the air and shiver.

"Do I have to guess?" Images of the Denali clan enter my mind. Who else even knows where we live?

"You got it," Dad responds somberly.

"She was here? Why?" And does the family know about the woods, I wonder.

"They do now." That explains the pained expression on my Mom's face as she sits on the couch staring into nothing.

I am starting to get a little hysterical. Uncle Jasper urges me to sit down between him and Auntie. As I sit I feel the warm soothing sensation that Uncle Jasper is generating, but it doesn't stop my mind from wanting to know the truth. "And…is someone going to tell me what's happened?"

"We haven't worked it all out yet, Sweetheart," Grandma says as she guides me out of the living room. A knowing look passes between Grandma and Dad. I immediately understand that I am being dismissed.

"What? You are not going to tell me!" I turn out of Grandma's embrace and confront Dad. Mom buries her head in her hands. I'm sorry if I hurt her, but somebody has to tell me something!

"We spoke about this before, Renesmee. What happens between Tanya and us will be handled by your mother and I," Dad says with slow even cadence.

"Oh, what you really mean is the whole family…without me! You tell me I'm growing into a woman, but you still treat me like a little girl." I turn and run up to my room, slam the door and act like the moody teenager the outside world expects me to be.

I fall onto my bed and unleash the tears I have been holding back. I cry because I am shut out from my family. Something terrible has happened that no one will talk to me about. And Jacob is leaving me. I am all alone.

I wake up Saturday morning still groggy. My eyes are puffy and raw. I try to guess why and then I remember. I instantly regret calling forth the memory of last night: my family's unnerving quiet dismissal and Jacob's farewell kiss. I haven't told Jacob about Tanya's latest visit. He has enough to worry about with his distant pack than to trouble him with my drama. I sigh. Why can't I just have a weekend in peace? I pull the covers back over me and will myself back to sleep.

Eventually my rumbling stomach demands I go in search of food. Lumbering to the kitchen I pull open the fridge door and stare at its contents waiting to be inspired. I notice the house is obscenely quiet. I take a stiff of the air and find nothing but stale scents. I rush around the house and find all its rooms empty. I slowly walk back into the kitchen. The fridge door is still open. I close it, grab an apple from the fruit basket and slump on the living room couch. I guess the family went for an early morning hunt. And didn't invite me. Figures. I turn on the TV with the remote and a local broadcast has cut in.

"An oil truck jackknifed and erupted in flames on Highway One just outside the Alaskan border. Several cars were involved in the accident and many injuries were reported. Stay tuned to KTVF-11 for the latest updates," The brunette anchorwoman reads the report with a serious tone. I am sure she is happy to be reporting something other than the latest snowfall numbers on this Saturday morning. A camera pans over the scene, obviously from a helicopter and I see a white truck in the swirl of cars and flames. Panic overcomes me as I jump to my feet. Jacob drives a white truck just like that and he would be traveling on Highway One this morning heading to Washington.

I immediately grab my cell phone and call Jacob. The phone rings and eventually goes to his voice mail. I hear his voice: "You have reached Jacob Black. Leave a message after the beep." I slam the phone shut and think of what to do. A knot of fear builds in my stomach. I hastily throw on some clothes, boots and jacket. I grab some keys off the peg in the garage. Learner's permit be damned, I am going to find Jacob. As the garage door opens I find my family rapidly running up the driveway. It is only now I notice that all the cars are present.

"What are you doing?" A panicked Mom asks me. Her eyes are wide and her nostrils are flaring. I run up to her and replay the broadcast unable to speak. She takes my hand and shakes her head. I collapse thinking the worst. She catches me as I fall and starts to laugh. Not believing my ears, I spin to face her and her face is full of relief.

"What?" I scream.

"Jacob is fine. That's where we were. We saw the accident on the TV and since Alice can't see anything about Jacob and Edward couldn't connect with his mind, we took off. Carlisle and Esme are at the scene rendering aid to the victims. Jacob was there." I suck in my breath. "But he wasn't hurt. His truck was one of the last to come up on it. The boy has some quick reflexes. He got a minor scrape, but his fine. He is fine." She takes me in her arms and soothingly brushes my hair with her hands. I melt in relief against her. My cell phone rings.

"Jacob!" I exclaim into the phone.

"Yes, it's me, Nessie. I am fine. Carlisle is here. Everything is okay." I slide to the floor and my heart leaps for joy at the sound of his voice.

"Why didn't you call me before? Or answer my call!"

"It's busy up here, Ness. Carlisle and I have been _helping_ clear stuff, if you know what I mean." It means they have been using their strength to help people.

"Are you coming home?" I plead. Surely, after this he would want to come home.

"No. I gotta get to Seth and the pack. Sorry, Ness. But everything is okay, I promise. You okay?" Jacob asks when I don't' say anything.

"Yeah, drive safe. And come home as soon as you can. Say hi to everybody, especially Grandpa Swan." I will myself to not beg or cry and close the phone.

Everybody is watching me with pity in their eyes. "You guys could have left a note," I tease and close my eyes. Will this weekend ever end?

I can't focus on anything. I get out my paints, but the colors elude me. I try to read a book and find myself reading the same paragraph again and again. I already finished my homework yesterday before Jacob and I went hunting. I slip into a daydream about last night.

A knock at my door sounds and I startle awake. I didn't realize I had dozed off. Mom enters the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she says.

"No, no. It's okay. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's been a hard week, huh." She is rubbing my arm while sitting beside me on my mattress.

"Yeah, a hard month, too." She nods in agreement. Her eyes are sad. "What is it, Mom?"

"You should come downstairs."

I am immobilized, frozen in fear. I instinctually know that I don't want to hear what my Mom wants to tell me. On wooden legs I follow my mother to meet the rest of my family.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 5

Chapter 13

Abandonment

The living room is full of vampires, quiet and somber. They are standing around the room like statues. I am threatening to become like them, but my mom gently and firmly leads me among them. Only their eyes move jetting between mine and far corners of the room. Something is definitely up.

"Is it Jacob?" I timidly ask and hold my breath waiting for the response.

"No, Sweetheart. Jacob is well," Mom answers and I sigh with relief. However, I am immediately confused again. If Jacob is okay then why does everyone in this room act as if somebody has died? I turn to Mom with questioning eyes.

"Nessie, come here," Daddy gently requests and sits down on the available couch. I slowly sit down beside him. As he takes my hands into his cold ones I cannot hold back a chill. "Nessie…," he stalls. His face is scrunched in pain.

"Out with it already!" I exclaim.

"Nessie, we have something to tell you."

My raised eyebrows demand he continues. My mind races with inconceivable scenarios. What can be so bad now that Jacob is fine that would cause this turmoil on my father's face?

With a deep intake of breath the vampire who doesn't need air begins. "There are going to be some changes around here, Sweetheart. The situation with Tanya has become…intolerable."

"What happened?!"

"That's not what's important here." I bark a laugh. Dad ignores my outburst and continues, "What is important is that something needs to be done about it and, unfortunately, it involves you."

"_Me?_"

"We are going to have to move."

"What!? But you said—."

"I know what I said, Renesmee." His jaw clenches in frustration. Well, join the club. Moving? We just got here!

"You aren't moving, Nessie. We are."

"Who's 'we' and why, for goodness sake?"

"Tanya has made a nuisance of herself and our proximity will not remedy that. I will not divulge specifics, but suffice it to say that she has been visiting your mother and I on many inappropriate occasions and has made life in the Denali region…untenable.

"But we understand that you have made a life for yourself here and have done exceptionally well. We do not want to interfere with that. You have proven yourself time and again that you can handle the rigors of living amidst humans. We, as a family, are confident that you are ready to face life on your own."

I am unable to speak. My eyes dart among my stony family members faces whose eyes can't seem to meet mine.

"The plan is for us to leave Alaska in stages with different cover stories. Your mother and I along with Alice as biological siblings will be returned to our birth mother. Carlisle and Esme will no longer be taking care of us as foster children

"Next, Rosalie and Emmett, since they are already eighteen, will declare their emancipation and run off to get married. Finally, Jasper will simply run away. Not an uncommon occurrence with moody foster children.

"Thereafter, you will live here and continue going to school under the constant care of Carlisle and Esme as you have been. I assume Jacob will remain as well."

I am flabbergasted. My jaw hangs open as I process all this strange information. "I…I only just got my learner's permit," I stutter. The room's tension diffuses in welcomed laughter.

"I am sure that Esme can accompany you to and from school or wherever," Dad says with relief. You are not getting off that easy, I think.

"But why? Why do you _all_ have to leave?"

"Because basically we are being selfish," Uncle Emmett announces. "We love you, Nessie. But we came here for you. To help you adjust. And you have done a hell of a job. You really don't need us around. And, Tanya…she gave us a great excuse to bail. Rose and I want to get out a bit. Maybe head to Europe. We've been cooped up here for almost a decade. We want to get away. No offense, Nessie." He puts his arm around Aunt Rose and leans back.

Dad looks at Emmett like he wants to throw him out the window. He turns to me. "What Emmett is trying to say is—."

"No, I get it," I say now that I found my voice. "I've been slowing you guys down. I know it and it's good to admit it. So, go you Aunts and Uncles, go live it up. But why you guys? Momma, Daddy, why can't you stay?"

With pained faces both Mom and Dad take me in their arms and give me a fierce hug; one that would kill a human. Dad pulls away and with my face cupped in his long cool fingers says, "We want nothing more in the world than to stay here with you. You must believe and know that to be true. But Tanya has made life difficult for us." With a sigh, Daddy lets me go and leans back.

I am astounded. My mind refuses to wrap itself around the information. Momma, Daddy, Auntie…gone? I'm here alone. Why? There has to be another way! I can't speak. I reach over to show Daddy how I fell and he holds my hands firm.

With resignation, he continues softly. "You are aware that Tanya has it in her head to break your mother and me up under the delusion that I care for her in some fashion. I never had those feelings for her, but Tanya…is used to getting men, even immortals, to do her bidding. Therefore, she sees me as a challenge. And now that she has come to the realization that she can't have me," Daddy struggles, "she has threatened to have the Volturi investigate."

"What? I don't understand. What does the Volturi have to do with anything? They have already been here twice to confirm my nature. Why again?" I question.

Daddy sighs before continuing. I get the impression he would rather not tell me, but the determination on my face will not be put off. "This time it is not about you, but rather your mother.

"Tanya was seriously troubled by the death of her mother at the hands of the Volturi and has convinced herself that no one is above the law, so to speak. If her mother had to die because of an infraction, then all who do so must likewise die. The Volturi have a law that those who know of us must be turned immediately or be put to death.

"Well, in your mother's case Tanya sees a loophole. You see, your mother obviously knew about our vampiric nature long before she was transformed into one of us. While the Volturi have obviously consented to allow your mother to live, Tanya plans to call them on that and bring your mother to justice. Tanya believes that the year and a half your mother lived as a human knowing about us is a punishable offense." Dad swallows hard.

"Alice has seen that Tanya plans to accuse the Volturi of favoritism citing that Bella should not be permitted to live since she has broken the secrecy of our mystical world despite having been turned. Your grandfather, a human, knows about Jacob. Tanya will advocate that it is only a matter of time before he becomes aware of our nature also because of the so-called recklessness of Bella.

"Alice concludes that the Volturi really have no interest in your mother other than to have her join their ranks. They prefer not destroy her, but rather offer the alternative of becoming one of them. An offer she will not be permitted to refuse."

My eyes are about to fall out of my head at these words. My jaw is still slack.

"None of this has happened yet. Tanya has not contacted the Volturi. She has only entertained the idea and Alice has foreseen this drastic outcome. Therefore, we must depart at once for Italy and plead our case."

"But…what if the Volturi take Momma anyways? What if—," I cry.

"Alice has confirmed that our preemptive motions will satisfy the Volturi once I show Aro Tanya's recent interactions. That, coupled with the deep resentment Tanya feels towards the Volturi for the death of her mother, will adequately invalidate her prejudicial arguments. The council will not believe that Tanya's claims are strong enough to act on, but we must get them to commit to that decision before Tanya can present her case. The Volturi themselves have set the precedent with Bella and will reject Tanya's charges provided we get to them first. They still want Bella, but they will have to find another, more legitimate way to obtain her."

I sigh in relief. "Okay. So once you work it out with the Volturi you can come back home, right?" With their faces still grim I can see that the answer is no before Dad even says a word.

"No, Sweetheart. Because even though the situation with the Volturi would be resolved, the one concerning Tanya isn't. Your mother and I will not be returning to Alaska."

I am scrunching the now torn tissue against my runny nose. I gather up the strength to ask my next question. "When do you have to leave?"

"In the morning," he admits. The room is silent except for my weeping.

"How long have you known?" I wail to my mother as she puts me to bed.

"This situation has been brewing for a while, but it was only last night that Tanya thought about the Volturi angle," Momma says as she tucks the blankets in around me. "As your father has said, we have to act on it immediately or risk even bigger trouble than just Tanya."

"But I don't want you to go!"

"_Shhh_, I know, Sweetheart. I don't want to leave either. But you are almost grown. You are doing great in school. You can go to college in the spring if you want to. You have made friends and even have a…boyfriend. And remember, Carlisle and Esme will still here with you.

"We won't be far away. Your father is so attuned to your mind that he can hear your thoughts around the globe. We will stay in touch electronically and we can always visit or you can travel to us! Things will be great, you'll see." Mom has a bright smile on her mouth but the lines around her forehead tell me she is convincing herself as much as me. She brings her lips to my hair and hums the lullaby as she has ever since I was a baby. Grandpa's sedative is taking effect as I quickly fall into a bleak sleep.

I wake up to sounds of an argument far off in the house. My room is still dark with night. As I stretch in an attempt clear my drug-induced fog I notice that I hear only one voice doing the talking. I throw the covers off and quietly slip out of my room and down the stairs. In the library I hear Momma on the phone speaking animatedly. I stand unnoticed outside the door.

"…Well, we didn't _plan_ on this to happen!...She's sleeping…Well, of course she's upset! What did you expect?...I'm sorry. This is so hard…Really? Do you think—…Okay…Tuesday?...And, Jake? Thanks." Mom closes the phone. She stares right at me. "Come on in, Renesmee."

With a guilty look I follow Mom's instructions. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello. I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up. Guess that happens when you go bed in the middle of the afternoon. Was that Jacob on the phone?"

"Yeah," Mom answers while staring at the phone she clutches in her hand. "I called to tell him what's happening. He is going to drive to a local airport and fly into Port Angeles from Canada, where he is now, and he thinks he can solve his issue by Tuesday and fly back." She flips open the phone and looks at the screen. "It's five," she whispers distractedly. "Where's Edward?"

I shrug my shoulders. I don't know. I venture into the living room. Auntie and Uncle Jasper are standing by the window. I can tell by the blank expression on her face that Auntie is in one of her trances.

"She is making sure her path is clear," Uncle Jaspers answers my unspoken question. With his body still facing in her direction, he turns his head towards me and gently asks, "How are you doing?"

\"You should know," I snicker. He smiles wryly.

"We are all concerned about you." Jasper turns away from Auntie and gives me a warm hug. The kind only he can give. It soothes so much more effectively than any narcotic Grandpa can give me. My heart aches with the knowledge that I am going to miss him. I am going to miss Auntie, and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. The enormity of my impending loss rips a gaping hole in my heart and I nearly collapse under its weight. Uncle Jasper's soothing hands keep me whole. "I will be the last to leave."

Now it is my turn to smile wryly. The family, in their wisdom, will keep my personal Prozac behind to help me cope. I chuckle at the irony and still wonder how I am going to make it through.

Auntie awakes from her reverie, and nods to Uncle Jasper. "The flight will leave on time at seven-thirty. We have to go." She turns to me with sad eyes and places a hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry we have to leave you like this, but it's like Edward says—."

"I know, I know. You have to." I raise my head off of Uncle Jasper's shoulder, inhale deeply and adjust my night shirt. "I'll be alright. Uncle Jasper is here and Jacob is coming home on Tuesday." I look around the room. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Auntie gives me a tight hug around the shoulders, kisses both of my cheeks and gives a last squeeze to my hands. Then she turns to face Uncle Jasper. I'm not the only one she is saying goodbye to. I turn and give them their privacy.

Grandma is in the kitchen writing something. She gives me a weak smile. "Hell of day, huh?" she says. My eyebrows rise at her vocabulary. I can't think of a time when I heard my grandmother swear. I also can't think of a more appropriate time to start.

"Yep," I agree as I slump onto a stool.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"I imagine you wouldn't be. It'll be alright. We'll get through today. We'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow, okay?" Grandma pats my hands and leaves me alone.

The house is eerily quiet. I imagine Mom and Dad are upstairs in their bedroom packing up whatever they need for the transatlantic flight. I can see Momma folding their clothes with great care, her hands caressing each garment as they are placed in the suitcase.

I don't even realize I am crying until I feel Daddy's hand on my back. I turn my face into his hard chest and sob. His cool hands wrap around my head. After a minute or so I regain my composure and peer up at him. The worry lines are etched deep into his beautiful face.

"It's time for us to go, Renesmee," Dad's voice is just barely a whisper. I nod in response.

Contrary to my belief, Mom is only taking a small carry on. I guess they can buy whatever they need when they get there. Mom comes to stand beside Dad and her creased forehead matches Daddy's. Even in grief they still act like one being.

"We will call and give you updates. Especially once we decide where to settle down," Mom says to Grandma. My face is a question mark. "We haven't planned anything beyond Italy for the moment." I nod.

I reach out to my parents and do something I haven't ever tried, but my message is for both of them. _I love you_ and along with the words I think on my childhood: Mom rocking me to sleep cradled in her arms, Dad showing me how to play chopsticks on the piano, Mom sipping tea at my playroom table, Dad reading me nighttime stories, Mom giving me her list of rules on how to 'act human,' Dad getting me my learners permit. I share with them their smiles I have tucked away. _I will keep them always_.

Mom turns away first unable to handle the onslaught of emotion that passes between us. I see Uncle Jasper in the corner looking as if his fragile face will crumble. Auntie looks on in distress, too. But nothing has changed. They must go.

One last hug from Dad and they wordlessly turn away and head out the door. Grandma and Grandpa stand alongside me as I watch from the window as the black Escalade pulls out and fades into the night. With my tears already spent I accept the cool arms of my grandmother, orphaned.

The rest of the day passes by in a haze. Between the anti-depressants Grandpa has given me and Uncle Jasper's touch, I am pretty much zonked. I am utterly incapable of doing anything. The remaining family keeps their orbit around me but leave me alone.

My cell phone rings and I frantically open it thinking it is Jacob or my parents.

"Hello!" I breathlessly say.

"Hi!" responds a startled Jen. "What are you doing today?"

"Um, Jen, today isn't good for me. Can I call you back?" I curse myself for not checking the caller-id before answering.

"Is everything okay?"

"Um, not really. Family is having some issues. Gotta go, bye." I slam the phone shut. I note the time on the phone's cover. It's only one in the afternoon. Sigh.

When the phone rings again at two twelve, I check who it is first. I am immediately relieved when it is Jacob.

"Jacob!" I exclaim.

"Hey there, Ness." He says. There is a lot of background noise and I have to focus to hear him. I am so happy to hear his voice. "I'm on the plane to Port A. I wanted to call and see how you are holding up. I talked to your mom this morning."

"Yeah, I know. I overheard. How long till you land?"

"About an hour or so. But enough about me how are you?"

I threaten to burst into tears. "As well as to be expected I guess." After a pause I add, "I miss you so much." My body aches to feel his arms around me. I am not sure who I miss more at the moment: Jacob or my parents.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. And… I miss you, too." And I close the phone. I've said enough goodbyes today.

After surviving the long hours until evening, I fall into a dreamless sleep courtesy of Grandpa's pills and bid a fond farewell to Sunday.

---

Bright sunlight shines through my windows on Monday morning. Its brilliant light is cast directly on the Cullen home in my mural. I stare at the faces of Mom and Dad that I took such care to paint. I can see every mark the bristles made in the paint. I second guess the colors I chose to paint their eyes. Dad's ear is a smidgen too high; Mom's torso is a little too long. I see all the imperfections I created in this wall dedicated to preserving their perfection. As an artist I understand that one cannot capture the exactness, but rather only portray the likeness, the aura of one's subject. Gazing upon the facsimiles I created only serves to elucidate my failure to truly capture their spirit. I gently put my fingertips to their images and share with them my love by proxy.

My gaze then turns to Jacob represented on the opposite wall and my heart swells. It is at this moment of need that I come to understand that I love Jacob. Not as a family friend, but as a critical part of my life. The absence of my parents has left a gaping wound in my heart, but the anticipated return of Jacob sets it a flight. To experience this joy amidst all this tragedy can only be explained as love.

I leave my bedroom and find Grandpa pacing while on the phone in the living room.

"…Yes, I understand this is an unusual situation…I am unable to come there right now." Grandpa looks out at the bright sunlight through the window. "I have patients. I can fax the paperwork…Yes, yes that is correct. Alice, Isabella and Edward Mason…I have been their foster-parent for well over a decade, hence the name—…Of course, I'll get that to you right away…Thank you very much for your patience."

Grandpa sighs and then notices me. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" Grandpa, ever the physician, begins checking my vitals where I stand.

"Like a log. No dreams, not as if I wanted any."

"Good, good. You seem to be holding up well.

"As you might have gathered by now, we decided to keep you home from school today. Esme and I thought it best to work out the departures first. We hit a minor snag on the name issue, but with a couple of phone calls that will be all smoothed out.

"So, those three left yesterday. Today, Emmet and Rose will depart, and over the weekend Jasper will leave. Fortunately, there won't be as much paperwork with them." He seems to be reciting a checklist for his own benefit.

Grandpa takes me gently by my upper arms. "Everything will be okay. I spoke with Alice this morning. Their flight landed and they have met with the council. All is resolved. We don't need to worry about the Volturi and Tanya anymore."

I should be relieved by this news but it doesn't affect me much. My family still can't come home. Mom is safe, but I already knew that was going to happen. Just one more day till Jacob is back is the only thought I can focus on. I wander into the living room, turn on the TV and stare mindlessly at the flashing screen.

_Where is everybody? No Cullens in school, today. Everything ok?_ Jen texts me at around our school lunch time.

_Family crisis-Alice, Edward & Bella sent home. Details ltr._ I text back.

_WOW! Tell me everything! Why r u home? _

_Didn't feel well. _

_Ok, call me later._ I am not looking forward to that conversation.

I now get to watch yesterday repeat itself this time with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. After sundown, the two make their way with their bags down the stairs.

"Hey, Nessie. Sorry about what I said the other day. I didn't mean it, really. I didn't know how much Edward was going to tell you so I gave him an out. You know we love ya, right?" Uncle Emmett looks at me sheepishly.

Aunt Rose simply gives me a hug. She caresses my cheek with her hand and silently walks away. I may never understand her. Uncle Emmet gives me one of his signature bear hugs which consist of him swinging me around like a rag doll. He plops me back on the ground and with a grin says "See ya!" Neither Uncle Emmett nor Aunt Rose is big on tearful goodbyes.

Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Jasper and I flank each other at the window as we watch the taillights fade into the night.

And then there were four.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 7

Chapter 14

Confessions

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?" I can hear my mother's concern loud and clear over the cell phone despite the thousands of miles that separate us.

"I'm okay. Grandpa said the Volturi thing is done." I am trying to not let my voice quiver and alert my Mom as to how much I miss her and Dad.

"Yes, they were … accommodating." I left that alone.

"But, you guys are okay, right?"

"Yes, we are all fine. We are going to be staying a few days here in Italy. Carlisle was kind enough to have some of his old acquaintances show us around a bit."

"Good," I weakly say. I was still hoping that maybe they could come home.

"Is Jacob there, yet?"

"No, I talked to him yesterday. He's supposed to be in late tonight. He said he had a surprise for me. Hope it's a pleasant one, this time." Mom is quiet for a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean—."

"No, you are right. You are due for good news. Tell me about school."

"Jen bombarded me with questions today. We passed notes all during English. The whole school is abuzz wanting to know what is going on. I stuck with our story that you guys had to go to your birth parents and that Emmett and Rose eloped to Las Vegas. Jasper and I are receiving our share of inquisitive stares. Next week is going to freak them out more since Jasper will be gone by then." I couldn't hide my sorrow as I said the last sentence.

"I am so sorry this is hard for you. We will visit as soon as we can."

"That'll be great." But my voice lacks conviction.

"I love you, Renesmee."

"Love you, too, Mom." I close the phone.

I note the time. It's four o'clock. Five more hours till Jacob is home. Uncle Jasper comes up behind me and starts to massage my shoulders. His cold fingers should chill me but the warmth he is transmitting overcomes the temperature difference.

"How is everyone?" he asks.

"Good. Mom was checking in on me." Uncle Jasper nods and he soon leaves me alone.

I sit at the kitchen counter. My school books are open to my left and my barely touched dinner is on my right. Neither interests me as I watch the clock tick ever so slowly forward. It is only seven-thirty.

"I am heading out to pick up Jacob," Grandpa announces. Since Jacob is flying into Fairbanks and his truck is still in Canada, he needs transportation.

"Can I come?" I implore.

"Of course." It takes me fifteen seconds to put on my coat and jump in the Hummer.

It is a quiet ride up to Fairbanks. I am lost in my own thoughts thinking over the school day, Jen and her million questions and missing Jacob. Soon that last one will be remedied. I wonder what his surprise is going to be.

We approach the airport just past eight o'clock. The sun set about an hour an ago and the persistent snow is still falling. I bundle my jacket about me to brace myself against the temperature now in the teens. It is hard to believe it is only the middle of October.

Grandpa and I walk into the International airport's single terminal. After checking the arrivals board we confirm that Alaskan Flight 129 is on time from Seattle. It is due to land at 9:02. Not as though there are many flights to check. Only three arrivals and two departures are listed for the nine o'clock hour. The all but empty terminal has nine gates, but it seems even fewer people. The coffee and gift shops are closed. There are some people scattered about and a few personnel walking the long corridors, but no one is sitting at Gate 6 on the second floor or manning the check-in counter. Grandpa and I take our seats and wait in the eerily quiet airport.

It is only when it is ten minutes till arrival does the gate come alive. A pretty young woman in a navy uniform starts up the monitor at the check-in gate. A dozen or so people crowd around the window to watch the 737-400 begin its decent towards the lonely runway. Once the aircraft taxis off the runway, the luggage cart and passenger bus come to whisk its cargo and occupants off. Finally, the woman opens the gate doors. Minutes seem to go by before the first arrivals begin to reach the doorway. Dozens of people disembark of various ages and sizes all prepared with heavy jackets to greet the cold. I crane my neck to seek out a familiar face and finally, Jacob's unmistakable height reveals him. It is all I can do to not rush to him. As the people in front of Jacob disperse I notice he is walking with another gentleman—Grandpa Swan! Nothing can hold me back now. I run up and throw myself into Grandpa Swan.

"Easy there, Ness," laughs Grandpa Swan as he fights to stay upright. Jacob and Grandpa chuckle prepared to catch Grandpa Swan as I plow into him.

"Sorry, Grandpa. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I pull away. I forget my own strength sometimes with humans and in my excitement.

"No, no, I'll live. Good to see you, Dr. Cullen," Grandpa Swan holds out his hand to Grandpa Cullen.

"The pleasure is mine, Chief Swan."

I look at Jacob whose smile reflects my own and mouth "thank you".

"So, how is my granddaughter?" Grandpa Swan almost shouts. He then covers his mouth and looks anxiously at the other people leaving the gate. He barely looks old enough to have a daughter my physical age, much less a granddaughter. I guess he didn't want anyone to overhear how he addressed me.

"I'm good, Grandpa," I whisper his name with a knowing wink. He drapes his arm around my shoulders as we walk from the gate.

"Can't believe it's been five weeks since I seen you. I also can't believe how much you have grown in that time. You must have grown at least a couple of inches."

Grandpa Cullen holds up three fingers. I blush and nod.

Jacob grabs my opposite hand and I notice Grandpa Swan raise an eyebrow, but he keeps quiet.

Grandpa Cullen easily puts the luggage in the Hummer and I sit in the backseat with Grandpa Swan.

"So, tell me what you have been up to. How is school and all that stuff?" he asks.

"School is good. I am doing really well in all my classes. I've made friends," I answer.

"Tell him about homecoming," Jacob offers from the front seat.

I blush as Grandpa Swan looks at me expectantly. "Yeah, um, I was nominated for queen. But Aunt Rose won."

"Yeah, she would win. Homecoming? I didn't know the school had a football team?"

"It's a long story, Grandpa. I am so glad you are here." I snuggle up beside him and take in his familiar human scent.

"Me, too, Sweetheart" Grandpa Swan gives the top of my head of quick kiss.

Grandpa Cullen had to take it slow back to Healy with a police officer in the car. It was ten thirty when we got back to the house. The temperature inside was a stifling seventy degrees. I assume Grandma knew of Grandpa Swan's arrival and adjusted the thermostat accordingly. Grandpa Swan let out a low whistle when he entered the house. He was very impressed. Grandpa Cullen showed him the guest room, Grandma left a welcoming snack and Grandpa Swan called it a night. Uncle Jasper and my grandparents made themselves scarce leaving Jacob and me alone in the living room.

"Thanks for bringing Grandpa. It is good to see him," I say. _And you_, I think.

"I thought you could use a familiar face around here," Jacob says.

"Everything good back home? With the pack and all?"

"Yeah. Leah and Seth made a big deal out of nothing, really." The hard expression on Jacob's face advised me to not ask anything more about it. I can't help but wonder what was up.

"I missed you." I say to Jacob. We are standing facing each other with the light from fireplace casting a golden glow around us. Jacob reaches out his hand to cup my face.

"I missed you, too," he says with his dark intense eyes reflecting the orange and yellow light from the fire.

Unable to help myself, I throw my arms around him and pull him towards me and give him a fierce kiss. He responds in kind. He puts his arms around my waist, pulls me closer to him and deepens the kiss. His mouth opens encouraging mine to do the same. A flicker of his tongue brushes against my teeth.

"Ow!" He pulls away and covers his mouth.

"What?!" In horror I taste blood. I want to spit it out. It's a minuscule amount but it sets thoughts alive in my mind that I don't want to address. My brain registers that it's not human blood, but its origin are carnivorous nonetheless. But this is Jacob! "I'm so sorry! Did I ….bite you?" I don't remember doing so, but I am scared I somehow hurt Jacob. I grab a tissue and quickly deposit the substance into it. I don't want to swallow any of it.

"No, you didn't bite me," Jacob laughs at the irony of a vampire hybrid biting someone. I have bitten him before but that was when I was baby. "You just have some damn sharp teeth!" He breaks out in laughter while touching his tongue. I can't see any wound on him, but then again, he heals so fast. The scent of his blood is dissipating.

I let out a nervous chuckle. I feel guilty that I hurt him with something as simple as a kiss. Jacob must have seen the concern on my face because he pulls me close and I look up at him.

"Well, no French kissing with you unless I decide to become a masochist." He says this purely in jest, but I feel responsible, unable to meet his eyes. His hand forces my chin up so I have to look at him when he says, "But I'll never give up kissing you." He gives me a gentle touch of his lips on mine which slowly increases in pressure. We, nevertheless, remain closed lipped.

"I just have to be careful," he says when we separate. "Not unlike someone I used to know," he says under his breath. I frown at the unknown cryptic reference, but disregard it. We sit in front of the fire without further words, just enjoying each other's company. I am grateful that there appears to be no serious repercussions from the episode. All remembrance of the blood is gone.

"Hey there, Sweetheart. Time to get up for school." I hear Grandpa Swan call from the other side of my partially open door in the morning. "I would like to take you to school today."

"That would be great," I say as I get out of bed and get ready. I had a good night sleep. I turned down Grandpa's sleeping pills last night as I didn't get to bed till after midnight. Having my Grandpa and Jacob here has set my mind at ease. I slip on a sweater that Grandma knitted and a pair of jeans. I add a touch of makeup, gloss and mascara and head out the door.

Grandma made a feast this morning. I smile at Jacob sitting at the counter. I wonder if he bothered going home last night. Then I notice Jacob is wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Grandpa Swan is sitting by Jacob and has an empty stool opposite him where I sit.

"Delicious! Bella should have taken cooking lessons from you. Sit down, grab a plate, Emse," Grandpa Swan says.

"Thank you," Grandma says shyly. "I'll eat after you all take off for school."

"Where are Dr. Cullen and your other boy, Jasper?"

"Jasper likes to sleep in." No doubt to avoid breakfast this morning. "Carlisle had an early appointment."

"They are missing some good grub. That's all I can say." Grandpa Swan bites off another forkful of his omelet oozing with peppers, sausage and mushrooms moaning with pleasure.

"Jacob, are you going to school, too?" Grandpa Swan asks.

"No, no," Jacob laughs. "I finished school a few years back. I'll be heading to work here in a bit. It was too late to head back last night. But, I do plan to start at the University in January."

"Good for you. What work do you do now?"

"Automotive repair and restoration."

"He's rebuilding a vintage Mustang," I interject with pride.

"Really, nice. What year? You get to keep it?" Grandpa asks with awe in his voice.

"I wish. It's a 1967 Shelby."

With mutual admiration the conversation about cars continues between Jacob and Grandpa Swan paused with bites of omelet and hash browns. It must some universal male language that only they truly understand. I play with my breakfast content to have my family here.

"Time to go, kids," Jasper announces with his outerwear already on as he enters the kitchen. With the temperature in the single digits this morning, parkas and accouterments are necessary for survival—at least for the humans among us. "I'll meet you there. I am sure you want to ride with your granddaughter. In fact, she might want to drive."

"Drive?" Grandpa asks.

'Yeah," I beam. "Daddy took me last week to get my learners permit." I frown slightly at the realization that it was only one week ago. I force the smile back on my face, bundle up for the weather and take the car keys from Grandma. Without a second thought, I walk over to Jacob to give him a kiss. At the last moment he turns his face so I catch his cheek. He casts a quick glance over at Grandpa Swan whose eyes are wide with surprise. I blush. Grandpa doesn't know about Jacob and me yet. To cover I repeat the motions with Grandma Cullen and Uncle Jasper. Let Grandpa think this is part of the leaving for school routine. Grandpa settles a little bit. I walk up to him and offering my arm. "Ready?"

"If you say so," he replies.

On the ten minute drive to school I make my dad proud as I follow all the rules of the road. It also helps that Grandpa is a police officer, too. I point out the highlights of the tiny town as we pass by. When I finally pull into the school parking lot Grandpa gestures as if to ask if this is all there is as he glances around the collection of small buildings.

"Yep. Welcome to Tri-Valley." I see Jen rapidly approaching the Tundra. "I have to go, Grandpa," I whisper quickly, grab my backpack and get out of the car. I walk to intercept Jen as I see Grandpa moving into the driver's seat.

"Hey, Nessie. Who's that?" Jen unmistakably gestures at my grandfather behind the wheel.

"Oh, him? Uh…he's just a family friend." I fumble. I didn't work out beforehand with Grandpa who he is to me in public. I could not very well say he is my grandfather. With the family in transition, "friend" seems harmless enough.

"Okay, how come you didn't ride with Bella and Edward?" Jen is still looking over at him with interest. Then she catches herself. "Oh. That's right. I'm sorry Nessie."

"No problem," try to nonchalantly answer. Hearing their names makes my heart ache. I give a wave to Grandpa Swan and he pulls away.

In English I sit next to an empty chair. It is the same story in Trigonometry. In Art class, I sit quietly working while Matt and Jen giggle at each other. Matt listens patiently as Jen prattles on. I see Ryan looking over at me. Brittany keeps her distance.

Grandpa is waiting outside for me after school. The car is nice and toasty. It is kept at a much warmer temperature than when the Cullen's are driving. He lets me drive home.

"How was your day?" He asks casually.

"Good. How about yours? What did you do all day?" I ask.

"Your other grandfather took me ice fishing today. Same beer, but damn it was cold. And he took me by Denali National Park. Think I got some great pictures of the mountains. It is beautiful up here. But it's too cold for my taste. It's only October for Christ's sake." Grandpa checks the zipper on his jacket as if just thinking about the weather is making him colder.

"Well, your day sounds more exciting than my boring one in class."

"Do you have homework?" Grandpa asks as we enter the house.

"Of course. It's high school. There is always homework."

"If you finish early, I'd like to take you to dinner, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, that'll be great!" I trudge into the kitchen to begin my homework.

At five o'clock both of my grandfathers are talking in the living room. Seated at the kitchen I eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You still haven't explained why my daughter and son-in-law are not here with their child," Grandpa Swan says.

"Well, it's difficult to explain. You understand that I can't share all the particulars," counters Grandpa Cullen.

"Give me the highlights. I want to understand how Bella left her daughter alone."

"Renesmee is not alone," Grandpa Cullen rebukes. "Esme and Jacob will be here as well as myself." He takes a breath. "There has been some outside interference with our family, especially with Bella and Edward, that has required our attention." Grandpa Swan looks lost. "As I said, I can't say too much, but the situation warranted several members of our family to appear in court, if you will. Once the court decides in our favor, and they have, the family still needs to stay away, because the original problem still exists. It is not unlike a dispute between warring neighbors. Neither can live in peace while the other still remains regardless of any legal decision."

Grandpa Swan opens his mouth to say something, but Grandpa Cullen raises his hand and continues.

"Your granddaughter, Renesmee, has grown significantly in the five weeks since you have last seen her. She has matured both emotionally and physically. She has adjusted well to school and her surroundings. In fact, she has done so well despite her upheaval in moving, that we, as a family, have thought it unwise to do it again so close to her graduation."

I am surprised by Grandpa Cullen's admission. I have decided to graduate in December, but I haven't told anyone that yet. I just made the decision last week…right before the homecoming dance. I sigh realizing that Auntie probably told the family as soon as I decided.

"We thought it was in her best interest to remain here in Healy supported by her family for a few short weeks rather than having her adapt all over again in a new and unfamiliar locale. It is only three short months until she leaves on her own for college."

I have to admit, put that way the logic is irrefutable. The look on Grandpa Swan's face shows that he reluctantly agrees with Grandpa Cullen's assessment.

Jacob walks through the front door. At his arrival I jump up and run over to hug and kiss him. I get his lips this time. We spend a moment that way.

"Uh-hmm," Grandpa Swan clears his throat. He is now standing in the living room watching us with a stern expression. Jacob and I, startled, break away from each other and I blush.

"Hi, Grandpa. We didn't see you there." I stutter.

"I was wondering who was at the door. Jacob, I didn't hear you knock."

"Yeah, I don't really anymore," Jacob confesses. "I usually come here after work. Everyone expects me now." Grandpa directly looks at me with the understanding that it is mostly me who expects Jacob to arrive. Grandpa then shakes his head.

"So, you guys are _dating_ now?" Grandpa asks as if he already knows the answer but doesn't want to accept it.

"Yes, sir, "Jacob confidently answers. I blush and look at my feet.

"Huh. First, my daughter and now my granddaughter? Jacob, you certainly get around." Grandpa accuses. My eyebrows rise at the word 'daughter.' Did Jacob and my mom date? I shudder at the thought.

"It's a long story…" Jacob offers.

"Uh huh, I bet it is." Grandpa says and gives Jacob a look that says he better start explaining.

"It's kind of a 'need to know' situation, remember?"

"What?! This affects my granddaughter. I think I have a right to know here." Grandpa is visibly shaking he appears so angry. Why is Grandpa so upset?

"I really can't talk about it right now…" Jacob glances at me.

"I am the reason you can't talk? What is this 'need to know' thing?" I demand.

"Nessie, the less your grandfather knows about…things… the better off he is. Remember what Edward said…" Jacob's eyes plead with me to understand.

I respond by putting my hand to his cheek and showing him the three head members of the Volturi. Jacob nods. I then show him an image of us kissing.

"Yeah, some of that, too." Jacob whispers. I frown, not understanding. "I'll explain it later."

"You'll explain it right now, young man," Grandpa bellows.

"Everything okay here?" Jasper asks. I could feel the tension building in the room. No doubt, Jasper could as well. Jasper keeps his face bright and open as he enters the room.

"Jacob here was about to explain why he is groping my granddaughter."

"I seriously doubt any 'groping' was going on. They have been involved for only a couple of weeks now, Chief Swan," Jasper explains matter-of-factly. "Trust me, everyone in this house would know if anything inappropriate is happening."

"Inappropriate? I think a grown man kissing a six year old girl is inappropriate!" Grandpa's neck is turning red as he stares at Jacob.

"You might have gathered, Chief Swan, that appearances can be deceiving in terms of age in this family." Even Grandpa had to smile a little at that. In the nine years Grandpa has known the Cullen family; it is obvious that no one has physically aged a day. And I definitely don't look like a six years old child.

"You got me there, Jasper. But Nessie is still a child and Jacob is—"

"They are closer in age than you give them credit for, Chief Swan. In less than a year, Nessie will be fully mature." Grandpa gives me a quick appraisal as if seeing my transformation for the first time.

"That doesn't change anything in my mind. Jacob is far too old for her. He dated my daughter for Christ's sake!" Everybody winces at that. So, it is true. I turn to face Jacob who is frowning at Grandpa. After a few seconds of a silent stand-off, Grandpa shakes his head and leaves the room.

"Are you alright?" Uncle Jasper asks me gently.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." _As soon as I grill Jacob, that is_, I leave unsaid. Uncle Jasper quietly excuses himself.

"I think we need to talk," I tell Jacob with determination in my eye. He grimly nods and grabs his jacket.

The sun is low on the horizon. The trees glisten with ice after the afternoon rain. The snow under our feet crunches as we slowly walk into the woods surrounding the house. Jacob is bundled in his superfluous jacket with the hood up obscuring his face. I, too, have my coat on and brace myself against the fifteen degree temperature. Soon, we come to our usual hangout, a small clearing with a couple of fallen logs serving as a seating area. Jacob lights a fire between the two logs. After a few minutes the heat from the fire warms me enough to break out of my stiff huddled pose. Jacob finally sits down beside me.

"So what do you want to know?" he quietly asks.

"Tell me everything," I demand. I reach out my hand to touch his cheek. I replay the conversations I have overheard: Momma calling him an 'ex', Grandpa doing the same, Mom and Dad saying it was too soon for Jacob and me to be together and, finally, Jacob saying how I would always be a part of his life.

Jacob blows out a breath. "Uh, where to begin? At the beginning I guess. Okay. Back when Bella was in high school, Edward, for a time, left Forks. He thought it was for her own good," Jacob snickers. "Anyways, during that time, Bella and I hung out…a lot, and I developed feelings for her. I was only a sixteen year old acting like a sixteen year old. It was during this time, too, that I became what I am. We helped each other through a tough time.

"However, Edward returned and I continued to fight for Bella. I thought she would be better off with me, but you can see how that worked out." Jacob gives a wry smile. "Bella and I always were friends though and eventually we all accepted what was meant to be."

"So how do I fit into all this?" I ask.

"Yeah. That." Jacob pokes the fire with a stick. Sparks shot up into the now dark sky. We watch them quietly for a few minutes. I can only wait in wonder at what he has to tell me.

"There is something special about us werewolves," Jacob finally begins. "Like all my tribal legends, this one turned out to be true. I am sure you have studied about how baby birds imprint on their mothers and follow them around as a survival mechanism."

He says this rhetorically, but I answer him anyway, "Yes."

"Werewolves sort of do the same thing."

I am confused. Imprinting is done at birth for their mothers. Jacob's mom died when he was a kid. Did he get a new mom through this imprinting thing? Is that what ties him to my mom? I look at Jacob expectantly.

"Instead of imprinting on our mothers we imprint on our…mates." Jacob is staring intently at the fire rigid with tension.

I look into the fire as well as I attempt to make sense out of what Jacob is saying. So, I guess my mother theory is out the window. But wolves imprint on their mates. That explains Sam and Emily. And Jared and Kim. And…Quil and Claire? I always thought Quil and Claire's relationship was like Jacob and I's. Does this mean… But, Claire is only nine years old. They aren't _mates_! Just like Jacob and I aren't—I slowly turn to look at Jacob.

"Yep. I imprinted on you," Jacob admits after seeing the realization spread across my face.

I scream.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 7

**A/N – Thanks so much for all the support for my first fanfiction story. **

**My stats are great: almost 50 subscribers, 3,000 hits and over 30 reviews. Thanks for all the support and please keep reading. We are in the final stretch…**

**This chapter is very rough, but I didn't want to keep ya'll waitng. When I finish the book (estimate 2 more chapters) I'll come back and clean it up a little. Just want to get it down, you know? So please pm me with the glitchy stuff and keep the reviews coming ******

Chapter 15

Girl Time

"Are you crazy?" I screech. "When did this happen?"

"Uh, the day you were born," Jacob says quietly.

I stand up and walk around the fire purposefully avoiding looking at Jacob's face. He is so still almost vampire like. As if. Vampires aren't as insane as werewolves it appears.

"So, you are saying that since my birth, you knew we were fated to be together because of this imprinting thing?" My walk is quite brisk as I pace back and forth.

"Well, for me it was."

"What in the hell does that mean," I shout throwing my arms in the air. "Is that why you have been hanging around my family—me, so much? Is that why you moved to Alaska? Is that why my family talks as if this is a done deal? Do I have a choice in the manner? It's like an arranged marriage for crying out loud!" I hurl questions like bullets fired from a gun. Jacob opens his mouth to explain, but I don't give him a chance to say anything.

"Jacob, I…I gotta go." And I run into the night.

I hear Jacob following me but after a few miles he backs off. I run as far as Denali National Park. I stop under a canopy of evergreen trees. All is quiet except for the insects chipping, an owl and my labored breathing. After I catch my breath, my throat closes up as I hold back the sobs that are threatening to escape. I hear a lone wolf howling in the distance.

My family knows of this imprinting thing with Jacob. That must be why they tolerate him so much. Now I understand why Alice kept quizzing me about Jacob. I am the reason why he moved here to Alaska and left his pack behind. I shiver. I think back over all my childhood memories of Jacob.

He was always such a willing playmate. Was he just biding his time until I was 'mature?' It all seems so premeditated, so planned, so forced. It explains why Dad was so wary of Jacob when we first moved here. Dad knew what Jacob was thinking. Why didn't anybody bother to tell me! Why did my family just sit by quietly while I allowed myself to fall in love with him knowing that he was going to 'get me' in the end?

I am so angry at everyone. I am almost glad Mom and Dad aren't here. I would give them a mindful! But at the same time I have never felt so alone. Dozens of questions fly through my brain. And I have no answers. And I don't want any.

I make my way back into the house at around midnight. My grandfathers have waited up for me. Jacob is nowhere to be seen. Good.

"Are you alright?" Grandpa Swan asks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grandpa Cullen offers at the same time.

I shake my head and gesture at the staircase. They both leave me alone.

My cell phone rings the second my door closes. Who is calling me at this hour? Jacob, most likely. Curiosity causes me to look at the incoming number and I recognize it is Dad's cell. I don't know if I want to answer it, but I do anyway.

"Hi, Dad," I mumble.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Ha!" I bark a laugh. "Yeah, just peachy."

"Do you want to talk? To your mother? Alice?" I can hear Dad's concern over the phone. He so wants to make everything alright. I can picture the worry lines on his forehead. I hear a soft laugh on the other line. Daddy's tuned into my thoughts.

"I don't know who I want to talk to, Dad. I'm mad at all of you guys. How could you let this happen? _Why_ didn't anybody tell me?" My voice is barely a whisper.

"Hopefully…he," Dad doesn't want to say his name, "explained that this…thing is involuntary. He can't control it. But we could control when you found out. We thought it was best if you decide for yourself before you knew."

"Decide? Decide what? That I loved him? I always loved him. How could I not? He was always there! I had no other options. And now that I'm all grown up he is _still_ there. I know of nothing else." I am trying hard to keep my voice from going shrill.

"Auntie wants to talk to you."

"Nessie?" I hear Auntie's voice and I feel so betrayed. She of all people knew what was going to happen and said nothing.

"Yeah, I'm here," I choke out.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I only have one question. Would you really have wanted to know?" she asks this quietly.

I ponder the question for a moment. What if three years ago I knew that Jacob was destined to want me for the rest of his life? It is too much to think about right now. "Auntie, I'm really tired, okay?"

"Okay, Sweetie. Get some rest. Call me if you need to talk. Love you!" I close the phone.

I get ready for bed. I slip under the covers and as I close my eyes Jacob worried face is all I see.

Thursday at school is dull. I am simply going through the motions. My mind refuses to focus on anything. I do have one task I want to complete, though.

"Can I speak to Mr. Becker?" I ask the receptionist in the school's office.

"Renesmee! Come on back," Mr. Becker invites from his far corner cubicle. "What can I help you with today?"

"I have decided that I want to graduate in December," I say confidently.

"Okay. May I ask why?"

"I am ready to move onto college. I ready to move on." My eyes scan the cubicle, looking outside its confines.

"That's great news, Nessie. I will coordinate with your teachers and get your final exams prepared. I want you to know though that there are no commencement exercises for December graduates."

"That won't be a problem." I have no family here to show up anyways.

After school, I launch into my homework. I watch as the clock edges closer to five. By five ten I am watching the door. At five twenty-five I close my books and retreat to my room. Jacob isn't coming. Jacob doesn't show up on Friday, either.

I am working on my mural on Saturday morning. The list from my teachers outlining what the final exams will cover is left unread in my backpack. I can't face the wall that has the wolves or the Cullens. So, I pick up my brush and start on the Swan residence. After an hour or so Grandpa Swan knocks on my door.

"Hey there. I wanted to check up on you. You've been holed up here for days. Want to go see a movie or something before I leave," he says.

I feel guilty for ignoring him these past few days. I put down my equipment. "Yeah, I would like that," I say offering a big smile.

Grandpa Swan looks past my shoulder to the scene on the wall. Then he looks at the others. "You do incredible work. I can't believe I've been here for four days and this is the first time I've seen it." He pauses at the Cullen house and reaches his hand out to the image of Bella, but pulls it back before he can make contact. He then turns to the Quileutes and shakes his head. Finally, he turns to depiction of his house. Grandpa Swan hasn't changed much. "This is really good. Come on. Let me buy you lunch."

That evening Grandpa Swan makes his way back to Forks. Uncle Jasper is set to leave on Sunday. Uncle Jasper looks to be a bundle of nerves for a vampire. He moves from one room to the next and then he just freezes with this small smile on his lips and then he is off to the next room. I guess it's the vampire equivalent of pacing. It's quite strange thing to watch. I bet he is excited to finally be seeing Auntie Alice after a week's absence. Still no word from Jacob.

"I am throwing you a party," Jen announces before English class on Wednesday.

"A party for what?" I ask

"Your birthday, silly! Sweet Sixteen?"

"How…how did you know?"

"It's on the learner's permit you showed me weeks ago. How cool is it to have your birthday so close to Halloween? It must be a costume party! And the second is on a Saturday – how perfect!"

It seems likes weeks since my last birthday. Well, six weeks, in fact, since my last chronological birthday. It now appears that I will be having a 'human' one as well. I feel a mixture of both excitement and doom about it. I have never had a birthday party like this before. The handfuls of parties I have had have been family affairs. However, in a way I am looking forward to it.

In the close to two weeks since my family has left and the week since Jacob disappeared I have been holding my own. Jasper's departure wasn't as painful as the others. I still miss them desperately but I have been able to detach. I have spent a lot of time with Jen. On Sunday we went to a movie and shopping at the mall. Surprisingly, I didn't gag once. I have grown accustomed to humans, even their food.

It's also been almost two weeks since I've been hunting and…I don't need to. With Jacob and the boys gone, it has lost its thrill. This weekend I am actually having a girl's night with Jen and her cousin from out-of-town. She is having a sleepover at her house! I never thought I would actually spend a night away from home, but the time seems right. Mom fell off her chair when I told her. I have started on the booklist that Mr. Tanner, my English teacher, gave me to prepare for finals. Things are actually going very well.

Friday night I take a step out onto our back patio and catch a familiar scent—Jacob. I try to track him but soon lose the trail at the Nenana River. He left nothing behind. I guess he was just literally sniffing around. Since I hadn't heard from him in over a week I assumed he left for La Push.

"Have you seen Jacob today?" I ask Grandma when I come back into the house.

She shakes her head "no" with a sad smile on her face. I am sure she smelled him, too.

I sigh. It's my fault. I screamed at him and ran him off. But then again I haven't called him, either. I am still freaked out about the whole imprinting thing. I want a choice in the manner. I am only sixteen years old, as Jen reminds me with my upcoming birthday party. I shouldn't have to make such life decisions such as is Jacob my mate right now. I just want to get through the last few weeks of high school and decide where to go to college.

Mr. Becker, the guidance counselor, has suggested I stay local for the first semester so I applied to University of Alaska at Fairbanks. Mr. Becker assures me I will be accepted for a spring semester admission. I tell myself that my application has nothing to do with the fact that Jacob will be attending there as well. After that, then the world is mine, though I am thinking of going to Italy during winter break and spend some time there with my parents. I have yet to leave the country. I want to travel and experience things in the world. Being tied down in a relationship seems short sighted. But as I linger on the patio clinging to the faint residual scent of Jacob being tied down doesn't seem too bad of an option.

After spending Saturday working on my mural (the Swan residence is almost complete), reading Shakespeare for my English final, and sketching out ideas for the art exhibit coming up in just a few short weeks I am ready to head to Jen's for girl time. Jen picks me up at dusk which is before six o'clock at night these days. The sunlight is becoming a rare commodity since sunrise was only nine hours ago. I hop into her truck that she got for her sixteenth birthday this past summer. Lucky girl already has her driver's license.

Within a few minutes we pull up to a quaint house. It is tiny compared to the Cullen's. The house is boxy with a couple of trucks parked out front. Jen leads me through the front door. The scent of Jen and I guess her dad permeates the air. His scent is unfamiliar, but Jen's is almost overpowering in such tight quarters. Mr. Barnwell is in the small living room. He gets up from the sofa and waves at me.

"So, you must be Nessie. Jen talks about you constantly. Glad to finally meet you. Welcome," Mr. Barnwell says. Despite it being his day off, he is wearing his Usibelli Coal Mine embroidered shirt over his thin frame. With a beer can in hand he sits back down and turns his attention back to the television broadcasting a college football game. I somehow doubt that Mr. Barnwell has seen one in person.

"Come on, I want you to meet Lizzie," Jen pulls me towards the narrow staircase that leads to the second floor. From the outside, I didn't notice this house had a second floor. The stairs led up to three doors. The one directly ahead is a bathroom and on each side are the two bedrooms. Jen opens the door to the left. Inside the tiny space, barely ten feet by ten feet is petite brunette. This must be Lizzie, Jen's cousin.

"Lizzie, this is Nessie, a friend from school," Jen introduces.

"Hi," we both say simultaneously. A cheer from downstairs erupts.

"That's Uncle Travis. He and my dad are brothers. He and Lizzie are visiting from Vancouver."

"Cool." I feel like such a dork.

"Sit down," Jen suggests as she adjusts her MP3 player. I look around the sparse room and wonder where it is I am to sit. Her twin bed is covered with stuffed animals and a small desk is the corner piled with magazines and clothes. There is no other furniture. I take a cue from Lizzie and sit on the floor next to her. I wonder where we are supposed to sleep tonight.

"Ok. Here's the plan: pedicures followed by movie, pizza and popcorn. Sound like a plan?"

I copy Lizzie as she enthusiastically nods her head up and down. I feel I am in way over my head. Jen jumps up and squeezes out of the room. I hear rummaging in the bathroom and Jen returns with two bowls filled with hot water and bucket of implements.

"Take your shoes off, Nessie. Relax," Jen requests.

I timidly take my boots and socks up. I follow Lizzie's actions as she rolls her pant legs up to her knees and immerses her feet in the water after sitting on the bed. This appears to be a female human ritual with which I am unacquainted. Jen then proceeds to sing along with the music while clipping Lizzie's toenails. I can immediately see why Jen and Lizzie get along so well. Lizzie doesn't talk much, either. While waiting for my turn I scan the room. Perched high up on a shelf that runs the perimeter of the room are wonderful little sculptures. None of the pieces are more than a foot tall, but they are marvelously detailed. Birds seem to be her subject of choice. Some are the color of stone, but most are painted in quite life-like colors, such as the robin and the blue jay.

"Your birds are exquisite," I admire.

"Thanks," she says not missing a stride while working on Lizzie feet. "My dad likes to hunt birds so when I was a kid I would study them while out in the field with him and then come home to sculpt them."

"Where is your studio?"

"Oh, listen to you 'my studio'," she laughs. "It's the dining room on the first floor. Dad and I don't eat in there anyways so I keep all my stuff there."

"I'd like to see more of your work."

"Sure. I'll show you what I'm working on for the exhibit. Have you decided what you are going to?"

"No," I answer truthfully.

Soon Lizzie's feet are scrubbed and buffed. Jen slathers them with lotion and puts on socks. Now it is my turn.

"Put one foot in the tub and let me have the other one," Jen instructs.

I timidly do as she requests. I am not used to being this intimate with humans.

"Wow, you are so warm. You're not sick or anything," Jen asks as she put oil on my cuticles. The sensation is nice. It almost feels like tickling.

"Nope, feeling just fine," I answer.

Jen picks up toenail clippers and attempts to clip my big toenail. My nail won't budge. She tries again and grunts with the effort. "What is up with these things," she asks as she examines the clipper for some malfunction.

"Here let me." I take the clippers from Jen's hand, put them around my nail and press. I slowly exert more pressure.

"Oh!," both Jen and Lizzie exclaim as pieces of the now defunct clipper shoot out across the room.

"Sorry." I immediately blush. "I guess those are broken." I give a weak chuckle.

"I'll say. I check to see if I have another pair." Jen heads back to the bathroom.

I guess human toenail clippers aren't meant for hybrid feet. I quickly do what I do at home. I simply rip the excess nail off. "I can handle my own feet. I want to keep your tools intact," I suggest when Jen re-enters the room brandishing another set of clippers.

"Are you sure? I got plenty."

"Nah, you finish Lizzie's feet. I'm okay." I pick up the metal nail file and gently touch the strip to my nails. Don't want to wear away the grooves in the file by pressing too hard.

"Well, alright Lizzie, you heard the girl. Let's get those cuticles!" Jen takes Lizzie's foot and begins cutting the cuticles. Jen again serenades us with a song.

"Ow!" Lizzie exclaims.

"Sorry!" Jen says while both girls are examining her foot. Red blood begins to pool at the base of Lizzie's pinkie toe nail.

I freeze and hold my breath while I watch in fascination as the pinprick bubble of blood grows. Jen washes away the substance with a cotton ball. I reach my hand forward to stop her and catch myself. The scent is registering in my primal brain and I know I only have few seconds to get out of there.

"I…I need some fresh air," I jump up and hurry out of the room. I hear the girls laugh.

"Nessie is so squeamish around blood. You should have seen her at the homecoming volleyball game…" Jen whispers to Lizzie thinking I can't hear.

I run past the guys on the couch unnoticed as they are absorbed in the football game. I find my way into the small kitchen and find the back door. I wrench the door open and suck in the cold fresh air. By the third inhale I notice the air isn't so clean. I take a sniff. I smell canine. I smell Jacob.

I run into the backyard and curse the chain link fence that surrounds the property. I try to catch the scent again, but the wind carries it away before I can lock on it.

"Jacob?" I tentatively call out, my voice just above a whisper.

"Jacob?"

I jump in surprise. Jen is right behind me. "You startled me."

"Sorry," Jen says with her hands up in surrender. "You just ran out so fast I wanted to make sure you're alright. Hey, isn't Jacob the guy who took you to the dance? Why are you saying his name?" After a moment, Jen's face lights up in realization. "You _like_ him." Jen starts laughing. "Get in the house right now and tell me all about it." Jen wraps an arm around my shoulder and guides me back into the house.

I look back over my shoulder into the night and swear I can hear wolf baying in the distance.

"So spill it, girl," Jen demands. The three of us are sitting on the floor in Jen's room. The pedicure is forgotten.

"There's not a whole lot to tell," I offer.

"_Pfft_. Nessie, there is so much going on in your family. I mean everybody pretty much left." Jen turns to Lizzie to explain. "You see, Nessie here is a foster kid and she was one of like, six kids and _all_ of the others took off for one reason or another, except her." Jen makes it sound like a conspiracy.

"Why did they leave? Why are you a foster kid?" Lizzie asks. These are the first words I think I heard her speak all night. Both girls look at me waiting for the answers. I have been friends with Jen for almost two months now and have never given my personal history. Jen has been too busy giving me hers.

"Well, my parents are still alive," I begin. Both girls suck in their breath at this revelation and lean anxiously in my direction. Oh boy. "They have …health problems that didn't permit me to stay with them so they let Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take me in. My parents have been friends of theirs for years."

"What health problems?" Jen asks with her eyes wide as saucers.

"Terminal."

"I am so sorry! Where are they now?" Lizzie asks.

"In Italy, getting treatment."

"Wow, how much…longer?" Jen asks gently, but eagerly.

"We don't know." A respectful hush descends.

After a moment Jen's curiosity piques again. "You never did tell me why the others left so suddenly. I mean I know that Bella, Edward and Alice went back to their parents, but why now?"

"I don't know. They don't tell me these things."

"But surely you hear stuff. Oh and Lizzie, two of her foster siblings ran off to get married in Vegas! Can you imagine? And, Jasper (what a weird name) he just ran away? Why? Was there abuse? Did the doctor hit him or something?"

I laugh at the thought of Grandpa hitting Uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper would just put Grandpa to sleep and that would be that. "Sorry to disappoint, Jen, but it's nothing like that. Dr. Cullen just wanted Jasper to finish high school." _Again,_ I don't add.

"So tell us about Jacob," Jen says the name in a singsong voice.

"Again, not a lot to tell," I feebly offer.

Jen shakes her head. She isn't buying it.

It would actually be good to talk about it with a friend, someone who isn't already in on the secret and the deception. It would be refreshing to hear an outsiders take on it. Someone who could possibly comprehend this dichotomy I feel towards him now: hate because I feel I have been used and love because I miss him so. Should I reach out to him to ease the ache in my heart? Or should I stay away and see if there can be a life without Jacob. To discover if I can become my own person instead of what some mythology demands I must be. I reach out to Jen to show her what weighs on my mind.

"Uh, Nessie," Jen says as she bats my hand away from her face. "What are you doing?"

As if waking from a dream, I come to and realize with shock what I was about to do. Jen looks uncomfortable, leaning away from me, her mouth set in a frown and her eyes looking at me warily. Lizzie's expression matches her cousin's. "Sorry, forgot where I was for a moment."

Jen gives a nervous chuckle. "No problem. I guess you don't have anything to say about Jacob." She gets up and sits on the bed.

"That's not it," I say.

"No, it's okay. It's just…um… I'm not that type of girl."

I look at Jen quizzically. "What?"

"You know." Jen appears in pain, "I'm not a _lesbian._" She whispers the last word.

I break into laughter. The girls look at me like I lost my mind.

"Well, that makes two of us," I laugh and the girls join me.

When I regain my composure, Jen tentatively asks, "So what was with the hand thing?"

"Oh, it's something I do with my family to calm me down. I'm sorry about that."

Jen and Lizzie share a strange look and shrug their shoulders.

"I'm hungry. I'm going down to start the pizza," Jen finally says.

"I'll help," I quickly offer relieved that the hand incident has passed.

I follow Jen down the narrow staircase. After Jen puts the frozen pizza in the oven I ask, "Is that where you work?" I point at the dark room filled with stands covered with various white sheets.

"Yeah. Come take a look," Jen enthuses. She turns on the overhead light and takes the sheet off of one object in the middle of the room. "This is what I am doing for the art exhibit. Figured I'd move onto mammals. What do you think?"

"It's lovely," I softly say as I take in the sight of the partially finished bust of a wolf's head. "It truly is." I reach out to touch the ears that are perked and alert and can't help but think of Jacob.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunrise by Nancy ZeyPage | 7

Chapter 16

Wishes

I survived the adolescent slumber party ritual unscathed. Jen and her cousin probably think I am slightly odd, but what can you do. It was strange being in a house where everyone slept. The noises of heavy breathing and snoring kept me up most of the night, not to mention the thought of Jacob running surveillance outside. All day Sunday I resisted the urge to pick up my phone and call him. Instead, I started preparing for my final exams. That night the sky was dark with the birth of a new moon.

Jen was a busy girl on Monday morning at school. She handed out invitations to everyone to my costumed birthday party. During art class she informed me that already twenty students had planned to attend. I wonder which party attribute was the draw: me or the costumes.

Now that I was talking to my family again, Mom said she was glad it was me and not her when I mentioned the party plans. Auntie sent me a couple of websites to peruse for my outfit and Grandpa gave me the credit card. Dad just wished he was here to see me all decked out in person. He did warn me he would be tapping in on occasion. I do miss my family so.

The harsh weather and pitch black night discouraged the few trick-or-treaters from braving the elements on Halloween Thursday. Not that they would come knocking on our remote door. The younger kids spent time at churches, scout groups or even the small party hosted at the town hall to get their sugar fix for the year. The older kids, it was made known to me are waiting for Saturday night. Jen took delight on updating me on the guest count: thirty-two. How so many people will fit in her tiny house I haven't a clue.

Friday at school had several of my classmates telling me how much they are looking forward to my party. All I could think of was how to get out of it. The thought of all those people in close proximity scared me. But I knew I wouldn't disappoint Jen.

"Nessie, I can't wait till the party tomorrow night," Ryan says. He is looking at me intently.

"I guess I'll see you there," I reply. I had no idea he was invited. Ryan has a big smile on his face as we walk out of Art class.

When I make it home from school there are boxes of mail waiting for me. I hurried take the contents up to my room. My costume and accessories are all as ordered. I lay the articles out on my bed now that I have one. I have finally moved all my furniture into my bedroom. Grandpa Swan commented on my Spartan accommodations and prompted me into action. The mural is almost done anyway so I don't need the access though I still have left the unfinished Quiluete wall uncluttered. I run my hands over the new clothing and feel a tingle of anticipation.

Saturday morning found me restless. Grandma attempted to give me another in a series of cooking lessons. It is the Cullen's way of continuing to prepare me for human life. This time the recipe was for Quiche Lorraine. A lovely dish made with my favorite ingredient—eggs. The finished product was perfectly prepared under Grandma's watchful eye. I probably would have let it burn since I had completely forgotten about it while working on a trigonometry problem. I flit between painting, sketching more ideas for the art exhibit and mindless daydreaming about the party tonight for the rest of the day.

We pull up to Jen's inconspicuous house. Unlike Auntie, Jen doesn't bother with outdoor decorations. The only clue that a party is underway is the line of parked cars on both sides of street. I tense up with worry at the prospect of facing all the prior occupants of those cars within the confines of the tiny Barnwell residence. Grandma waits with the engine idling while I check my appearance one last time in the rearview mirror.

"Give me a call when you are ready to come home. Have a good time and happy birthday," Grandma says with a teasing smile.

"Thanks," I say. I open the door and shiver in the cold.

As I approach the house I hear the cacophony of blaring music and disjointed conversations inside. I put my hand on the knob only to have it wrenched away. The door opens revealing Jen dressed in a faux black leather number that hugs curves I didn't know she had. A tail snakes out from behind her legs and her black mask follows the contours of her head with pointy ears on top. Bat Girl I recognize. Behind her are dozens of like-costumed guests.

"Why, the guest of honor! Come on in, Your Majesty," Jen says while making an exaggerated curtsey.

The skirt of my ball gown squeezes past the narrow door frame and plumps back out upon entry into the living room. Applause breaks out as those gathered acknowledge my arrival. Several copy Jen's gesture and bow and curtsey accordingly. I blush profusely though no can tell behind the stage makeup I wear.

"Your Majesty." Matt is in an ensemble similar to Jen's except his chest piece emphasizes muscles I know he doesn't possess and a billowing cape. He bows before me.

"Your Grace," Ryan dressed as a Bella Lugosi vampire utters while pressing his bulging lips containing fake fangs to my hand. I fail to hide a smile of amusement at Ryan's choice of costume.

Jen escorts me through the crowded living room darkened for the occasion with the exception of intermittent bursts emitted from a strobe light. The effect is to make all movements appear in slow motion as we make our way to the kitchen. Here the lights are normal.

The sparse kitchen counters overflow with trays of chips, dips and other salty and minimally nutritious snacks. Several faces that I recognize from school indulge despite being encumbered by masks, gloves and other paraphernalia. I bypass the offerings being dragged by Jen to a small table in the corner covered with a black tablecloth. With a beaming smile Jen gestures with sweeping hands at the sheet cake. The confection is frosted in black icing. Red letter candles spell out 'Happy Birthday' and jack o'lantern candies form my nickname: Nessie. Understanding that Jen would be offended if I laughed, I bit my lip to restrain myself as I anticipate the flabbergasted expression on Auntie's face when I show her this amateur cake.

"It looks great, Jen. Thanks so much for all this." My eyes sweep the room. I need to find a way to reimburse her for the expense. Maybe a supply of modeling clay claiming I purchased too much.

Jen puffs with pride. It is so easy to please her. "Well, go meet your public." She shoos me back into the living room.

My "public" appears to be having a great time dancing in character. I hear a witch cackling at a joke told by her dance partner, a cowboy, who tips his hat in thanks. An Alice in Wonderland girl complete with blond wig and blue dress squeals like a little girl when goosed by the one-eyed pirate behind her who claims his victory with a mighty 'Arrr'.

I mumble hello to a few of the familiar faces and simply observe. Matt, acting as deejay, changes the music to a slow number. The couples already dancing melt into one another moving closer to their partners. Arms drape around necks and torsos.

"Hello," a quiet voice asks behind me. I don't turn around. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

I turn and face Ryan. His face is ashen white with powder. His lips are blood red. His blond hair is oddly out of place falling into his eyes. Those vivid blue eyes are focused on mine. He exposes his fangs with a hiss and I can't withhold the laugh this time. Surprising even myself, I take his offered hand and allow myself to be led onto the dance floor.

Standing erect, Ryan gently places my hand on his shoulder. He then takes my remaining hand and stretches it out to his side without letting go. Lastly, he places his other hand at my waist and clutches me to him, forcing me to take a step closer. We stand only inches apart. My full skirt crushes against his dark pants. His piercing eyes never leave my face. He takes a step forward and I stumble backwards a step. Soon I find his pattern as he leads us in slow waltz.

"You look great tonight. I want to be one of the first to wish you a happy birthday," Ryan says.

"Thank you. You look good, too," I mumble in reply.

Enchanted by his brazen actions I survey what is happening. My first thought is I am dancing with a human. I don't recall being this physically close to one willingly before. The irony that the human happens to be dressed as a vampire hasn't escaped my attention. Maybe that is why I so readily accepted his advances. I can't help but breath in his scent. Beneath the layers of cologne and deodorant I detect sweat and, of course, his blood. I feel a faint throbbing by his thumb on the hand which I am clasping.

I find his accelerated pulse hypnotizing as we move in three counts: one-two-three-pulse, one-two-three-pulse. I close my eyes and breathe again. Ryan pulls me even closer. Soon I find my head resting on Ryan's chest listening to the frantic rhythm of his heart. I don't even notice my neck ruffle tickling my chin. Something within me stirs and I imagine Ryan's skin under my lips and I pull away in alarm. My mouth is full of saliva. I try to shake the confusion out of my head. Unable to discern which desire is prominent at the moment, romance or thirst, I leave a startled and confused Ryan empty handed on the crowded dance floor.

I rush out the door into the dark and cold night. Panting I try to inventory my emotions. I feel like I am waking from a trance. Ryan's scent and the rhythms of the dance and his heart have captivated me. The last time I remember being so out of control is with Jacob. The thought of his name stabs me with guilt. I shake my head. Jacob has left me. But Ryan is just inside.

My stomach grumbles interrupting my thoughts. It has been three weeks since I last hunted. Maybe it is thirst is the only reason I am attracted to Ryan. Recalling the feel of his cool skin on my mine; however, does seem to contradict that conclusion.

"Renesmee?" a soft feminine voice calls out.

I instantly take a defensive crouch position, my skirts billowing around my legs. My flared nostrils recognize the scent—Tanya.

With hands outstretched Tanya steps out from the shadows of a neighboring tree and slowly walks towards me.

"Not another step," I hiss.

"Nessie, I…I want to explain."

"Explain what? How you are trying to destroy my family?"

The music from the house changes to a dance song and the bass lines assault the night sky. Remembering the mortals crammed within, I dash off to the cover of the tree line past Tanya. She soundlessly follows.

"All I can say is sorry."

"Sorry?" I spit. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hunting nearby and caught your scent."

I force myself to look into her face and notice her dark eyes. I think again of all the humans inside, but decide to trust Tanya's commitment to veganism for the moment.

"What do you want? Edward isn't here." My words drip with scorn.

"I met with Esme earlier and explained everything to her. I wanted to tell you myself now that I have the chance."

"Explain what?"

With a sigh she sits down on the snow covered ground unaffected by the temperature. I remain standing with my arms crossed over my chest. The cold air has not penetrated my hot temper.

"About a month before your family, the Cullens, moved here, there was a man." Tanya looks unseeing into the trees. "A mortal man more exquisite then diamonds. He was beautiful, charming and …" After a wistful sigh Tanya then ruefully continues. "He was about twenty-three years of age, fresh out of school having completed his graduate degree in philosophy of all things. We fell in love."

With increasing horror I note her use of the past tense. Unable to speak I wait patiently for her to continue.

"I have never been in love before. I had never found a mate like my family has. I used men. I hunted them for sex, not food. I enjoyed toying with them to get what I wanted. I loved the game, not them. Until…" Tanya pauses. Her face is a picture of misery.

"I loved Zach. He was young and mortal, but he had a way about him, a self-confidence that couldn't be deterred. He was handsome, tall and dark… and warm. He had a pure heart and I am sure that he loved me, too.

"One night, that awful night." I braced myself for what I was about to hear. "I can't describe it, the horror of it all. But in the end my beloved Zach was dead. Because of me."

I sink to the ground and can do nothing but stare at the broken woman in front of me.

With a hollow laugh, Tanya resumes. "So, I, um… lost it. I went back for the game. I played…and hunted. My family hadn't a clue. I got contacts to cover my eyes. Then your family moved back. My guilt was unavoidable. Seeing Carlisle and your father. I lashed out the only I way I knew how.

"I won't deny that I wanted your father. For decades I have wanted him if for no other reason than he didn't want me. He became the ultimate game. And I played every card in my deck except one.

"There are a lot of things I am ashamed of, but thinking of going to the Volturi about your parents ranks pretty high… under Zach, of course. I never did go. Carmen told me about Alice and their trip to Italy risking your family's safety for my pettiness. That was my wake-up call.

"No words can ever put it right. But I want you to know that I will do everything I can to try. My family knows about my indiscretions now and they are helping me back on the path." At her words, Carmen and Kate come out from behind the trees. I never even noticed they were there.

"I am back to being a newborn again. Hopefully my amber eyes will return and your family's favor as well, in time. Goodbye, Nessie, and best wishes to you and yours."

Carmen and Kate escort Tanya back through the thick woods. In a daze I sit.

"Nessie?"

I hear a male voice call my name. I am hoping it is Dad or Jacob, but the timbre is wrong. I have no idea how long I have been sitting there.

"Nessie!" Ryan cries when he finds me. "Are you alright? Everybody is waiting for you. It's time for the cake." His hand is extended. I take it and he helps me to my feet. I adjust my skirt. "You look beautiful. Now come on." He is still holding my hand as we walk back to the house.

"She's here!" Ryan sings out as we pass through the front door. Applause greets us. Jen hurries out of the room. I notice among the scents of the humans another. Jacob! My eyes scan the room frantically trying to pick him out of the crowd. I find him with a scowl on his face and he turns to leave from the back of the room. With alarm I try to run after him but notice my hand is still firmly held within Ryan's.

"Let me go," I ask impatient to find Jacob again.

"Nessie? You have to stay for the cake." He smiles and doesn't let go.

As gently I as can I force him to release me. I push through the guests and stumble into Brittany dressed as…well, Brittany Spears. How original.

"What are you doing here?" I sneer. The smell of alcohol comes off of her in waves.

"You are in my step-sister's house!" She sneers right back. step-sister? What?

"Brittany, let it go," Ryan says standing behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder but I shirk it away.

"Figures you'd go with her, now," Brittany pouts. "Why not? Her whole family is a bunch of sluts, why would she be any different?"

"Brittany." Ryan says through clenched teeth.

"Come on now. We all know they all sleep together. That Emmett and Rosalie – they're married now, so I guess it's legit. But come on, I never bought that Bella and Edward were 'brother and sister'," Brittany makes quotation marks with her hands. "He only had eyes for Bella and you" She shoots an accusatory glare my way. "I figure he was sleeping with you, too."

"That's enough!" Ryan yells.

Jen's face falls as she sees Brittany and me at a standoff. Her hands hold my cake with the candles ablaze. The music has been off long ago in preparation for this moment.

I am trembling with rage. I let out a growl. The room instantly hushes and everyone takes a step back from me. Brittany is watching me with wide eyes. I sure she can see her murder within mine.

"Nessie, it's okay. No one—" Ryan's tries to grab my arm but I shake it off.

My teeth are bared. My shoulders are tense as I imagine ripping Brittany's appendages off one at a time. My lips curl into a malicious smile. Brittany takes another step back.

"Nessie." A calm voice calls out. I instinctually turn towards it. I find Jacob at my side and I cry with relief. I throw myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck. He hesitantly pries me off and pulls me away from him. He gestures with his head at Ryan. Confused I look at Ryan. Ryan glares at Jacob. "I don't think your boyfriend would approve," Jacob says with a straight face. The world has gone insane.

"Jen, now might not be the time for cake," I suggest with voice straining for control. She simply nods and returns to the kitchen. I face everyone in turn. "Brittany, shut the hell up. Ryan, you are not my boyfriend. And Jacob, where in the hell have you been!"

"I've been around though I wasn't sure you wanted me to," Jacob says.

"Are you nuts?"

"Well, the last time we talked it seemed like you needed time to sort things out."

"But I never meant for you to leave!"

"You didn't ask me to stay."

I am now conscious of our audience. All the party guests are watching with silent anticipation. Camera phones are recording the videos that will be uploaded to YouTube and tweeted about endlessly by morning. This will be a party to remember and will fuel the gossip vines for weeks.

I clear my throat. "Let them eat cake!" I declare.

"Wrong queen," Jacob whispers.

"I know, but I couldn't resist. Elizabeth the first probably said it sometime during her forty year reign."

"Nice costume, by the way."

"It was Auntie's idea. She thought our auburn hair would match. Though this collar is annoying." I take the offending garment off. "Where is your costume?"

"What? Being a werewolf isn't enough?" He laughs and pulls out a wolf mask and puts it on with a howl. I laugh.

"Good one. Think of that one all by yourself?"

"Hey, you have to work with what you got." He flashes his signature smile and all the Tanya's, Brittany's and Ryan's of the world are forgotten memories.

"I love you."

"I know."

Jen brings out the cake again, this time with plain birthday candles. The lettered one's no doubt melted beyond recognition. A chorus of the birthday song is sung with various degrees of enthusiasm. With a sense of _déjà vous_ I take Jacob's hand and blow out the candles.

"So, Jen, Why is Brittany even here and what did Brittany mean when said you guys are step-sisters?" I ask later between bites of cake.

"Didn't I tell you? My mom ran away with her dad. So when they got married, it made us step-sisters," she explains.

"But you said when we first met that you didn't have any brothers or sisters." I am shocked that over all the monologues Jen expounded this particular detail was overlooked.

"If you were in any way related to Brittany would you advertise that fact? And I figure the feelings mutual." Jen points to an older couple in the kitchen talking animatedly with sullen Brittany. "That's my mom and her dad. Brittany took the divorce pretty hard. Her mom has fed her all sorts of crazy ideas about men so no wonder she's screwed up."

Jen's features resemble her mother's and from the looks of Brittany's dad, she takes after her mother as well. It looks like Jen's parents are amiable. Brittany's dad roughly takes her by the arm and hauls her out the back door. I shake my head in wonder. I turn to Jacob.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"I can answer that one," Jen pipes up. "After our sleepover, I knew he had to be here. So I called your Mom and she arranged to get him here. Cool, huh? It's nice to play cupid." With that said Jen gets up to put her plate in the trash and leaves us alone.

"I have to ask. Who was that boy you were with? I saw him walk you inside the house. You guys were holding hands so I thought you were together." He looks nervous despite my declaration of love just a few minutes ago.

"He is a boy from school. He was Brittany's boyfriend, at least until the homecoming dance. He was the boy who asked me."

"So, are you together?"

"No."

"Why was he holding your hand?"

I sigh. I have never held anything back from Jacob and now isn't the time to start. I show him what happened this evening, with the dance and my conflicting thoughts. I have to say my desire was more epicurean than romantic. Ryan erroneously thought otherwise.

"I don't think I could ever have a human boyfriend. It would push the Cullen philosophy to the brink. How Dad was able to do it I'll never know," I conclude. I also shared the episode with Tanya.

"Yeah, I heard about that, too," he admits.

"What? How did you find out?"

"Esme. Carmen and Tanya visited her tonight. So she called to tell me about that and to come to the party to tell you. We didn't know that Tanya was coming here to tell you herself."

"Tanya said she was hunting in the area and found me by chance. I don't think she meant to find me."

"So I think you are going to get a great birthday present tomorrow." I look at him confused.

"Everybody is coming home."

I throw my arms around him in total happiness. After a moment I pull away. "No, I think my birthday present is right here." I give him a kiss which he eagerly reciprocates.

Whopping and hollering erupt around us. I totally forgot we were still in the occupied living room at my well-attended birthday party. I blush. I spot Ryan right before he marches away with a sad expression.

I turn my attention back to Jacob. I take in his dark hair matched with dark eyes. His face is warm reflecting my same admiring stare.

"So, what about the whole 'arranged marriage' thing?" Jacob asks on the drive home.

"Oh, that. I try not to think about that."

He grips the sterling wheel so hard I wonder about our safety if it breaks. "I'm confused. At the party you were so—"

"That makes two of us. While you were gone I was mad. I was mad at you, my folks, the world! But then I kept thinking about you. Something would happen at school or something I read on the internet and I wanted to share it you."

"Why didn't you."

"I don't know. Scared, maybe. I wanted to make sure you were what I wanted."

"What about that Ryan guy? He seemed nice."

"Yeah, he is."

"Maybe he is what you want." I again fear for the steering wheel's life within Jacob's death grip.

I smirk at the thought. Ryan is cute, but he is no Jacob. "He's too human."

"But you are human, too"

"Yes, I am. But I have learned that I have boundaries. I can have friends like Jen. I can be in a crowded room and not freak out. Well, except if Brittany is there. I can survive for weeks on only human food. But when it comes to a boyfriend, humans won't do. I'd kill him."

"You wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Maybe you are right, but I don't want to risk it. Dad and Grandpa have the corner on that market. Besides I think I like my guys a little more exotic."

"Really? Have any one in mind?"

I reach over and show him.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

"And the winner of the Denali School District Art Exhibit this year is…Jennifer Barnwell for her Alaskan Wildlife Sculpture collection!" announces Superintendent Smith. Polite applause ensues.

"Congratulations," I whisper to Jen as she makes her way to the podium to accept her award.

"Thanks. Congratulations yourself," Jen says.

"Thank you." I give her a wide smile.

The Art Exhibit is underway in the Tri-Valley cafeteria/gymnasium. The dark windows reflect the images of the participants inside. Dozens of submissions representing three schools and a few homeschoolers abound. Paintings, drawings, sculpture and mixed media are scattered throughout the vast room displayed on white clothed tables. Everyone dressed up for the occasion, jackets and ties for the men and cocktail dresses for the girls: Auntie's favorite.

Having my family back has made these last few weeks complete. Carmen and Kate took Tanya to South America for rehabilitation so she can readjust to a vegan diet again. That freed my family to return. But, we are not staying for long. Mom and Dad planned a trip to Norway as my graduation present. The fact that it is perpetually night there at this time of year helps. We leave tomorrow and I couldn't be more excited.

My high school career ended this morning. With little fanfare, Mr. Becker handed over my diploma and transcript reflecting the ninety-three average I earned during my brief matriculation at Tri-Valley. As promised, the University of Alaska at Fairbanks welcomed me as a member of the freshman class starting in January. Jacob and I are looking forward to attending college.

Jacob and I? We are taking things one day at a time. The whole imprinting thing still freaks me out if I think about it too long; so I don't think about it all. I just go with what my heart tells me. And it tells me that I like spending time with him and that I trust him with my life. We'll just work with that.

The entire Cullen clan stands behind me as we all admire the photographic pieces of my mural. A red third place ribbon hangs from a corner. I collaborated with Linda Beckman, a fellow art student whose interest is photography, to present our project. Linda took detailed photographs of my completed mural and then fitted them together to recreate the life-size murals for the competition.

The mural's journey is not unlike my journey to this exhibit. My family has been broken apart and is now pieced back together. I am here because of the influence of my newly-found human friends, using creative ideas to solve seemingly insurmountable problems. A new perspective has helped me see things that I took for granted before. Through this whole process, I have learned at least one thing: while I am not the perfect vampire, I make a pretty decent human.

The room is now quiet. All the awards have been presented and the submissions have been properly admired. Many of the attendee's have already left.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asks with my coat on his arm. He looks so handsome in his black suit with his long hair tied back. Seeing him always makes me involuntarily smile.

"Yes, let's blow this popsicle stand," I say.

Jacob helps with my coat and takes my hand. My mother and father are behind me followed by the rest of my family and together we walk out the door and into the dark night.

The End

Author's Note:

I want to thank every one of my readers who made it this far.

I cannot believe it is finished and that you, dear reader, have stuck it out!

I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I have.

I am going to do some editing, remove annoying typos, rework some syntax, and upload the corrections as I do them.

So please, don't stop reviewing! I am still tinkering and need the feedback!

My next project? I am not sure. Maybe a sequel, maybe something entirely different, I can't tell you when or what.

I am just so excited to have finished this book in four months and am looking forward to a little breather before the another idea beckons me to the keyboard.

Thanks again for all your support and, again, hope you liked it.


End file.
